


Don't Cry Wolf

by Niecy8



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Creepy Uncle Peter Hale, Depressed Stiles, Established Relationship Derek Hale/Theo Raeken, Extremely Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Injured John, Language, Lonely Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Married Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski are Brothers, Sexual Content, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-03-25 08:19:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 27
Words: 60,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niecy8/pseuds/Niecy8
Summary: So perhaps Stiles became known as the boy who cried wolf. Was that such a bad thing? He needed some form of release and attention and that was one way he got it. It was a good plan and until no one believed what he said anymore.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I shouldn't be posting this when I am writing another fic but I was too excited to get it out to you guys.
> 
> I have tagged underage since Stiles will be underage throughout this fic. However, this first chapter is a flashback so he is even younger.

Stiles never thought he would be in this position in a million years. He was small, lanky, covered in pimples and still growing into his limbs. Derek Hale was not. He was the complete opposite – tall, broody, muscular, smooth skin with the faintness of a beard growing in. Basically, Derek is a God and Stiles is not but surprisingly the young man is still relentlessly pounding into him. And Stiles is in heaven, grateful that Derek doesn’t seem to care that he is inexperienced and perspiring like he just ran a race. 

 

 

Not exactly how Stiles pictured losing his virginity. Not that he expected romance but he was hoping for a little more tenderness and kissing. Hell, he hasn’t even had his first kiss yet but he wasn’t going to complain too much with Derek finding a way to hit his sweet spot of nerves on every other thrust. He’s not going to lie, it hurts but the pleasure outweighs the soreness at the moment. He'll forgo the kissing and the romance to have an orgasm ready to explode from his dick that is actually caused by another person and not by his own hand. 

 

 

“Fuck Runt,” Derek groaned as he pushed into Stiles ass once more. He wanted to roll his eyes at the nickname that Derek bestowed on him years ago but the pleasure was intensifying so Stiles instead grabbed his sheets for any available purchase. Derek was strong and his whole body was pushing Stiles much lither frame towards his headboard. 

 

 

Moaning like a porn star, Derek quickly placed his hand over Stiles mouth. “Shh, we don’t want your family to hear." Stiles nodded beneath the weight of Derek’s hand. Would it be weird if he licked his palm? Perhaps so Stiles just grunted instead. 

 

 

And there lie the kicker. Stiles was losing his damn mind in ecstasy and he couldn’t shout from the roof tops. His whole family was downstairs and he was being fucked to death. It was possible that Derek could kill him by impaling him with his huge cock but at least he would die not as a virgin. That was the plus side. The negative was he probably would have to keep this little romp a secret which totally sucked. He wouldn't be able to tell his friends that he lost his virginity to one Derek Hale. In actuality, he probably shouldn't tell anyone that someone popped his cherry. That could lead too much gossip – how the underaged teenaged son of the sheriff is a slut. Yep, he should keep his mouth shut. 

 

 

Stiles wasn’t even sure how he ended up on his back on his bed with legs wrapped around Derek’s shoulders. He sure as hell fantasized about Derek having sex with him but never believed it would ever happen. Just a few hours ago, he was so incredibly giddy when Scott arrived home from college. Stiles hadn’t seen his brother since he went away to school in the fall and was stoked when he returned for winter break. And with his arrival home, it brought his best friend Derek to the house. Stiles hadn’t seen Derek in a few months as well except from a distance here and there. Derek had chosen to remain in Beacon Hills while Scott went a couple hours away for veterinary school. Stiles figured he wouldn’t see Scott’s best friend much anymore but he had still hoped that maybe he would have run into him. 

 

 

So Stiles almost drooled when he laid eyes on Derek for the first time in months. The now man still maintained his muscles that he developed playing lacrosse in high school and his pearly white teeth accompanied his emerald eyes beautifully. Stiles was smitten of course but he realized he himself was still just a kid. Derek only had ever tolerated him since he was Scott’s little brother but he was fairly positive that Derek wouldn’t have given him the time of day otherwise. He was usually seen as the little bother – wanting to play the big boy games and most of the time Scotty and Derek didn’t let him join. He felt like Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer when around them. However, he guessed he should have expected it. Who wants a little kid around who yearns to play cars while they want to talk girls? He was hoping they would tolerate him more as they all grew older but nope, they would just give Stiles or more affectionately Runt a wedgie and throw him in a closet and laugh. They were never out right mean but they didn't go out of their way to include him either. 

 

 

With another thrust and Derek moving his free hand to grab Stiles cock, Stiles knew he was ready to explode over the six pack that was leaning over him. He still couldn’t believe that his jerk off fodder material was pounding into his ass -how his fantasy has become a reality and it was fucking awesome. 

 

 

“Mm..” Stiles moaned into Derek’s hand. This was really happening. Derek saw him as someone he could have sex with, not just a little kid to boss around and make fun of. He was finally turning a corner in Derek's eyes. 

 

 

“Almost there.” Derek breathed out in a whisper as he drilled his hardened member in and out once more into Stiles tight virgin hole. He willed his entrance to suck his cock further into his deep cavern. 

 

 

Clenching around Derek’s cock, Stiles splattered his ropes of release across Derek’s stomach as he felt his insides warm up when Derek painted his insides. Stiles groaned into Derek’s sweaty hand as the other moaned out in ecstasy. Fuck, Stiles just lost his virginity and it was pretty damn cool. And he totally couldn’t wait to have sex all the time now. 

 

 

“That was fucking amazing.” Stiles said softly as Derek removed his hand. Derek grinned seemingly proud himself with a job well done. He wiped the cum off his abs with his hand and placed the residue on the sheets. Stiles wanted to ask of they could do it again but he didn’t want to press his luck. 

 

 

Derek was still balls deep inside of Stiles with a smile when they heard his bedroom door open, “Stiles…”, Scott poked in his room without even knocking. His face turning a shade of white as he took in the scene in front of him. “What the hell?” He yelled stepping into Stiles room. Of course, the one-time Stiles doesn’t lock his door. 

 

 

Pulling his now softened cock out of Stiles, Derek quickly jumped off the bed as Stiles scooted to pull the covers up over his naked self. He hadn’t he realized he was butt naked and Derek was only shirtless with his pants down at his ankles so he was able to make a quick recovery covering himself back up. “I can explain.” Derek stated calmly. 

 

 

“Explain?” Scott shouted angrily but luckily enough not loud enough to alert their parents. “How can you seriously explain deflowering my fourteen-old brother?” Stiles winced. Scotty was beyond mad with his face turning a deep shade of red. This wasn’t going to go well at all. 

 

 

Derek stood his ground. “It just happened, I don’t…” Derek was never one for words and Stiles could see he was definitely struggling more so than usual with his lips quivering but not actually saying anything more. 

 

“Scotty, I asked him too.” Which was totally true. Stiles basically said he wanted to lose his virginity and Derek took him up on the offer. Surprisingly, Derek hadn't even wavered. He just jumped on the Stiles train without so much a nudge. 

 

 

Scott finally took his eyes off of Derek and glared towards Stiles. The stare was terrifying. “Stiles. Not now. He should have known better. He took advantage of the situation. He took advantage of you.” His hands waving towards Stiles direction. God bless Scotty wanting to look after him but Stiles was totally on board with having sex with Derek. 

 

 

“But.” Stiles now wanted to hide completely under his covers -to escape the disappointment of his brother's eyes and to not face the reality of this mess anymore. 

 

 

“No buts Stiles. You’re lucky I am not calling mom and dad up here right now.” Scott then turned his attention back to Derek. “And you. You are the adult here Derek. You are eighteen and shouldn’t be doing shit like this. He’s my little brother for Christ’s sake.” 

 

 

Derek averted his eyes from Scotts; staring at the floor. Stiles felt bad that he was now the cause of a tiff between the two friends. “I’m sorry Scott. I don’t know what else to say. I don’t really have an excuse.” 

 

 

And Stiles didn’t know how to feel about that. Part of him wanted Derek to tell Scott that he has all these feelings towards Stiles and he couldn’t help himself. The other part realized he was probably just a body for Derek to get his kicks with. That he was a horny, hormonal teenager. It hurt but he should have known better. 

 

 

“Dude…” Scott sputtered out wiping away a few tears from his eyes. “I just can’t believe this. I am so hurt right now. I can’t even look at you right now.” The words let out a biting sting. Stiles didn't want Scott to be hurt – he just wanted to know what it felt like to be with someone. 

 

 

“Sorry.” He mumbled. “Can we talk about this later? I don’t want this to mess up our friendship.” Derek's facial expression relayed part sadness and part pleading. 

 

 

Now it was Scott’s turn to avert his eyes from Derek’s. It appeared he was looking at the wall behind him. "I don’t know. I don’t know if I will be able to still be friends with you. I need time and most of all you need to stay the hell away from Stiles.” 

 

 

“Scotty.” Stiles protested. “It takes two to tango.” 

 

 

“Not now Stiles.” 

 

 

Stiles jumped slightly at the words his brother threw at him. He knew he messed up but he didn’t think Scotty would react this way. He assumed he would be upset but he seemed beyond angry. He was possibly throwing away his almost lifelong friendship with Derek and it was all his fault. 

 

 

Derek’s face reddened. Stiles wanted the younger man to fight for him but then he figured that he would try harder to salvage his friendship then some fuck that probably didn’t mean much to him. “I will but please, can we…” 

 

 

Scott cut him off. “I can’t do this right now Derek. You are almost like a brother to me.” He actually began to shed some tears. Wow, Stiles made his brother cry and now he feels even more like shit.” I feel let down, betrayed even. Hell, you even have babysat Stiles when he was younger and now…” His brother turned to look at Stiles – maybe taking in the scene of debauchery. Stiles wanted to hide under his covers now more than ever. “You could be arrested for this Derek. What were you thinking?” 

 

 

“I don’t know. I wasn’t thinking. “Stiles knew Derek’s dick was doing most of thinking but he was still hoping that his brain had something to do with it as well. “It was a stupid mistake and I am sorry. I hope you can find it to forgive me someday.” 

 

 

Stiles wanted to scream – a mistake? Is that how Derek saw him? A stupid mistake. Of course, he did. Stiles was the one being stupid. Why would someone as gorgeous as Derek really want to be with him? Why would a someone his age want to be with a kid? 

 

 

“I think for right now, it’s best that you just leave. I can’t even look at you right now.” 

 

 

Derek looked so dejected. “Scotty please. It doesn’t have to be this way.” Stiles might not ever get to be in Derek’s presence again but he couldn’t stand knowing he would be the cause of ruining their friendship. Scott and Derek had been friends since they were like six. They went to school together, played lacrosse in high school, and were practically inseparable. And now there was rift - a rift that Stiles played a huge part in. 

 

 

"Stiles. I can't do this right now. I need time to process everything so right now Derek has to go." He mumbled but the words still stung since Derek's shoulder's hunched forward. 

 

 

Moving slowly towards the door, Derek paused. He quickly looked at Stiles and then focused on Scott. "I'll give you as much time as I need. Just know I am truly sorry and I hope that I can make this up to you. You are my bro." 

 

 

Scott didn’t look back at Derek as he spat out some more harsh words. "Bros don’t do each other's siblings. I would never sleep with Cora." Derek flinched and Stiles knew that was when reality really hit Derek head on. He knew he had crossed a line. And fuck, Stiles felt so guilty now playing a part in that. His heart hurt knowing he played such a big part in this falling out between the best friends. 

 

 

"I'll do whatever you need man and wait for as long as I have to in hopes of making this right." Right out of a cheesy Hallmark movie and Derek was gone – possibly gone from Stiles life forever and maybe even his brothers. 

 

 

Sighing, Scott ran his fingers through his hair and appeared lost as to what to say or do next. Stiles wanted to help him out of his misery but was worried about saying the wrong thing. Or even worse, Scott would totally ignore him. 

 

 

"Stiles, you do understand how wrong that was?" He tuned to face Stiles which caused Stiles to tremble a little. It would have been easier to be berated whilst not being looked at. "Derek is an adult and you're still a child. Even if you consented, it is still seen as rape. He could get in a lot of trouble." 

 

 

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to know what sex was like." Stiles watched some gay porn and was totally curious as to what the sensation would be like with a cock in his ass. "I didn’t really think he would take me up on the offer." And that was a big problem – Stiles didn't think. He may have gotten screwed but he also totally screwed his brother out of an amazing friendship. 

 

 

Scott pinched his nose in evident frustration. "Fuck Stiles, we are young, we want to stick our dicks in anything that moves. You can't just ask those kind of things. He is or was anyway, my best friend." 

 

 

"Please don't say was. I am sorry Scotty. Don't stop being friends with him. I messed up, okay?" Stiles begged and pleaded as he sat up further in bed wanting to show a more offensive move than the passive gesture he had been showing. 

 

 

The gaze was still strong coming from Scott – penetrating deep into his soul. He had evidently learned a lot from dad from all these years. Scott perfected the 'you know you are in trouble look'. "You both messed up. Right now, I am more disappointed in you and angry at Derek. He is older and should have been smarter." 

 

 

"You're right." Stiles mumbled. He wanted to get up and console his brother but he was still butt naked under his sheets so he assumed it was best to stay put. "You can be angry but please don't let this ruin your friendship with Derek. It wasn't all his fault. You two have been friends forever so don't throw it away." Stiles practically begged. He had to try something. Had to try to salvage their friendship. 

 

 

Scott shuffled his feet and began to make his way to the door. Stiles swallowed in anticipation, hoping beyond hope that somehow, he had gotten through to his brother. "I should be calling dad up here and have him arrested." Stiles took a deep breath. Dad? Fuck! He would beyond furious and Stiles would be grounded for life. "But..." 

 

 

Stiles could almost see Scott's brain working, thinking about how he wanted to proceed. "But I won't do that. I'll believe you that you said it was consensual." Stiles exhaled. Thank fuck for something small. "However, no matter what happens, you never go near him again, got it?" 

 

 

"Got it." Stiles nodded his head like a puppy happy that his master wasn't angry. It would be hard not to see Derek anymore but he would do what he needed to do to keep him out of trouble and hope for the best for him and Scotty. "Does that mean you will still be friends with him?" He asked hopefully. 

 

 

Scotty placed his hand up and cupped his chin as his crocked jaw trembled. "I don’t know Stiles. As I said before, I need time. I just need to see how I feel later." Scott opened the door and paused once more before exiting. "I won't say anything to mom and dad but you really need to be careful. And seriously, if I catch you two together in any capacity, best friend or not, I will have him arrested." 

 

 

"I understand. I'll be careful and I promise not to go near Derek again. Thanks Scotty for being an amazing brother. If there is anything else I can do, please let me know." Like how to mend a broken friendship, Stiles would be there for his brother in a heartbeat. 

 

 

"Okay." He mumbled softly and left down the hallway just like Derek did a few moments ago. 

 

 

Stiles was now left alone and naked. And just a few minutes ago he was on cloud nine having sex for the first time. Things sure went to hell in a basket in short period of time. He screwed up royally and had no idea how to fix the mess he made. He probably just caused the down fall of his brother's and best friend friendship. He's such an idiot for listening to his libido. 

 

 

Stiles plopped backwards on his mattress and flung his arm over his eyes. Perhaps if he went to sleep and woke up, it would all be just a bad nightmare. If not, maybe he would be able come up with a fabulous way to make things all right between Scotty and Derek but that seemed like a long shot right now. 

 

 

 

 

It was a dream – a hopeless one at that. Stiles pleaded and drummed up different scenarios to get Scotty and Derek to talk or get together. Derek would begrudgingly agree and Scott always refused. Stiles figured Scott wouldn't want to start the new year on a grudge and without his best bro by his side. And he was wrong. Scot rided out the rest of his winter break as stubborn as ever – not once acknowledging Derek's various text messages and even side glaring Stiles several times with the disappointment look that he had perfected even more. 

 

 

Once Scott returned to school, Stiles gave up all hope in them reconciling; at least for the immediate future. He admitted defeat. It saddened him but it was brother's choice. If he wanted to toss his friendship away, then it was on him. Stiles didn’t want to feel guilty anymore but he did anyway. The feeling became so ingrained in him, that Stiles began acting out so slightly – not a lot but enough that he was getting more detention at school. Not to mention, he was beginning to feel like a used toy tossed to the side by Derek. 

 

 

Stiles found himself at the receiving ends of yelling from his father and more and more groundings when he would stay out all night. He also knew he shouldn’t have been smoking on school grounds but he had gotten bored that one day. He got in trouble for backtalking as well. He tried to keep his mouth shut but it grew harder and harder the more Scott was away at school. As much as his brother said he didn’t blame him for things, they certainly didn't talk as much as they used to and Stiles missed their daily chats. And when Stiles thought about his brother, it usually meant Derek Halle infiltrating his brain was never far behind. He understood the man heeding Scott's warning to stay away but Stiles still longed for him just once to reach out to verify that he was okay. 

 

 

Maintaining his grades in school was becoming a struggle as well but Stiles eked by as the weeks rolled on. He tried harder to behave when the groundings and detentions spiked. He could no longer take seeing the disappointment in his parent's faces so he decided to be better for them. He almost felt like he was at turning point and no longer in a downward spiral until Scotty said he wouldn't be coming home for spring break. 

 

 

Stiles realized then he had fucked up more than he thought he had with Scott. He had thought they were okay but evidently not. Scotty wasn't totally ignoring him but the closeness they shared seemed to be slowly fading away. 

 

 

Perhaps his life sucked with his brother not happy with him but it could be worse. And then it was. 

 

 

Stiles will never forget that faithful day seeing his mom slouched on the couch in the family room crying on Deputy Parish's shoulder. He knew something bad had happened but didn't want to face the reality of the situation. The good news was his dad was alive, the bad news was he probably would never be the same again. The way the bullet penetrated his head evidently cause him permanent brain damage. His dad as he knew him was no more. 

 

 

And Stiles would also never be the same again, as well. Now his grades did slip dramatically, the detentions spiked once more and Stiles began living in a fantasy world to get away from the realism. It was easier to make things up than face the life he had – as not to witness the ever-changing mood swings from his dad and the nonrecognition of his own son on so many days. He missed him. However, the accident did help bring Scott and Stiles closer together once more. He was grateful for that but he was away at school and it was hard. With his mom working all the time to pay medical bills, Stiles wanted to scream but no one would be there to listen so he did what he had to do to get by daily. 

 

 

So perhaps Stiles became known as the boy who cried wolf. Was that such a bad thing? He needed some form of release and attention and that was one way he got it. It was a good plan and until no one believed what he said anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek's POV and now we are back at the present.

Derek had his eyes closed. He could feel Theo lapping around his dick He grabbed his hair and tugged. Fuck, his boyfriend gave great head. Derek moaned as he felt his tongue lap around his slit. He felt like the luckiest man in the world. He loved Theo so much and was eternally grateful that he was part of his life. 

 

 

Feeling his calloused fingers massaging his balls, Derek hitched his hips up to get more friction. 

 

 

Derek had asked Theo to move in with him about five months into their relationship after a whirlwind romance. He didn't usually move so fast but there was something about Theo that Derek couldn't get enough of. They had hit it off immediately and Derek instantly knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this man. And the best thing was, Theo had felt the same way. Things were easy between them and they didn't argue too much. It was one of the best relationships Derek had ever had and he hoped each day that he wouldn't fuck it up. 

 

 

"Fuck..." Derek groaned out as Theo swallowed him down whole. He knew he was probably smirking knowing he could illicit that kind of sound from Derek. 

 

 

There was a knock on the door startlingly both Derek and Theo out of the blow job. Derek moved slightly while Theo glanced over to him. “Maybe they will go away.” Derek nodded his head in agreement. He didn’t feel like getting out of the bed and putting his clothes on and he wanted his boyfriend to finish what he started.

 

 

Rubbing the back of Theo’s spine, rubbing circles trying to encourage him to keep going. the knocks began louder and more incessant. “Perhaps it is someone just leaving a package.” Derek wondered but assumed that was not the case. 

 

 

“Usually they knock and leave.” His boyfriend interjected and shuffled on the mattress. Derek agreed but he was still being hopeful. He was really comfortable right now. 

 

 

“Derek!” The male voice shouted through the door. “I saw your car. Please open up?” The tone pleaded through the closed door. 

 

 

Derek sat up and rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. The young voice sounded familiar but it couldn’t be who he thought – could it? 

 

 

“Sounds like someone you know?” 

 

 

Climbing off the bed, Derek grabbed his pants and slipped them on. The pants wore low on his hips. He didn’t even take the time to put on his shirt or his underwear His dick was still half hard. Glancing back at Theo who stilled lounged on the bed, “yes, I think so. Give me a sec.” 

 

 

Swallowing, Derek slowly made his way to the door trying to decide what to say to the kid on the other side of the door and was he still a kid? Yes, he was and what was he doing at his place after all these years? His heart began to beat faster. Derek wasn’t one who got very anxious but right now he was terrified to open the door. What would he say? How could he look him in the eye? 

 

 

As he slid the heavy door open, Theo had quickly emerged to his side. Derek wasn’t sure if he was grateful that his boyfriend was there for moral support or dreading having to explain things from his past that he thought would never come back and haunt him. 

 

 

Just as he expected, one of two people he thought he would never see again was standing in the hallway. The last time he saw him was when he was just barely fourteen. He was gangly and covered in acne. He was at that awkward stage in life. Now, he had somewhat grown into his limbs and the only blemishes on his skin was moles. Still skinny as fuck but Derek liked how he grew out his hair. The nosey kid had grown up but he appeared sad and dejected since he kept his eyes on the ground; almost unsure himself that he shouldn't have come by. 

 

 

“Hey Runt. What are you doing here?” Derek finally found the words to say which caused the teen to finally look up at him. Now Derek could see the dark circles he wore under his eyes. He wasn't the bright light he used to be and Derek slightly wondered if he had any role in that. 

 

 

Biting his nails, Stiles spoke. “Really, after all these years and that is how you greet me? And if you haven’t noticed I am almost as tall as you. Hardly a runt anymore.” 

 

 

Derek bit off a laugh and heard Theo clear his throat as he grabbed his hand. “Sorry. Um, Stiles this is Theo my boyfriend and Theo this is Stiles He is… “Derek trailed off. He had mentioned Scott to Theo before but none of the underlying circumstances. 

 

 

“An old friend.” Stiles interjected. “Is this a bad time?” He asked looking back and forth between Derek and Theo probably noticing their various stages of undress. He still worried at one of his thumbnails. Derek was relieved that Stiles had said friend to make things a little easier. However, he wasn't really sure what he would have said Stiles was to him. How do you really introduce your boyfriend to some under aged kid you fucked three years ago? Really there wasn’t a good name for that. 

 

 

Derek really wanted to say that of course it was a bad time. He hadn’t seen the kid in three years so why was here now? It was awkward to say the least. He clenched his fist to steady himself – hating how uneasy he felt right now. 

 

 

“No, please come in Stiles.” Theo suggested and slowly backed up from the door to allow Stiles to enter. Derek gave him a quick glare but it bounced off Theo. It looked like he was going to be facing his past whether he wanted to or not. "Have a seat." Theo offered showing Stiles to the sofa. 

 

 

The kid took the seat hesitantly and immediately began biting his thumbnail once more. Derek always remembered Stiles bouncing off the walls with endless energy. This Stiles was just bustling with anxiety and had an aura of sadness surrounding him. 

 

 

'Would you like some water?" Theo now offered halfway to the kitchen. His boyfriend always a hospitable host. Derek felt torn. He didn’t want to encourage Stiles to stay longer as necessary but he had an increased interest to find out why the boy harkened his doorstep after all these years. 

 

 

The teen nodded barely looking up. The kid had been verging on cute in his youth but now he almost appeared like death warmed over. He knew Stiles hadn't had the best of times but he didn't think things were that bad. He evidently was wrong. It appeared he hadn't slept in days and shivered slightly wondering if he had imbibed any illicit drugs. It wouldn't had surprised him with the rumors that surrounded the teenager. "What brings you here Runt?" The boy winced at the nickname that was surprisingly easy to roll off Derek's tongue. 

 

 

"Umm..." He hesitated and then relaxed as Theo handed him the glass of water – probably relieved with the distraction. "I probably shouldn't have come. Sorry." He sipped some water as his free hand rubbed his left thigh. The kid couldn't sit still. 

 

 

Theo slipped down on the sofa next to Stiles. "It's okay. Would you feel more comfortable just talking to Derek alone?" Derek sighed. His boyfriend was always so comforting. He appreciated he was reaching out to Stiles but fuck he wasn't sure he wanted to face him alone. 

 

 

"Not really. It's just hard." He placed the glass on the table that was in front of the couch. Derek took that as his cue to finally take a seat. He sat in the armchair across from Stiles and Theo and crossed his legs. "Sorry I just showed up to your place so unexpectedly. I just didn’t know where else to go." 

 

 

Derek watched as the boy now tugged on his right sleeve to stretch the hem as far as he could down his wrist. He briefly wondered if Stiles was covering up anything. He hoped not but anything was possible. He might not have stayed in contact with Stiles but his sister Cora was in the same grade as he so he was brought up to date on many occasions as to what was going on in Stiles life. He knew the boy was caught shoplifting but the officer on duty had taken pity on him because of his father and let him go on a warning. He had rumors of him being hospitalized but he hadn't known for what for and now the picture was becoming clearer. The kid had probably tried to kill himself or had overdosed or both. He couldn't be sure and he wasn't positive if he really wanted to know the truth either. He didn't want to face any guilt. Perhaps he should face the music but was easier not to think of the role he may have played in Stiles life.

 

 

Clearing his throat, Derek spoke. "What is going on?" Did he really want to invite this boy back into his life? Not really but he was here now so Derek's interest was piqued. 

 

 

Stile shuffled uncomfortably on the couch and seemingly found the courage to speak. He looked directly at Derek. "It's Scotty." 

 

 

"Scott?" Derek couldn't help but ask out loud. Whatever it was, Scott wouldn't want his help. He noticed Theo watching his reaction probably trying to figure out the connection between Stiles and Scott. "What about him?" 

 

 

Once again Stiles worried at his bottom lip and quickly glanced at Theo before returning his attention back to Derek. "I think there is something wrong with him. I am not even entirely sure he is at school anymore." 

 

 

Stiles appeared genuinely concerned which prompted Theo to turn more towards him. Derek wasn't entirely convinced. He had heard about one too many stories of Stiles making up shit to get attention. "Okay." Derek decided to take the bite to see what the kid would say. 

 

 

Rubbing the back of his neck, he exhaled loudly. "It's just that I have hardly heard from him and when I do, he texts just these one worded answers. It's not like him Derek." 

 

 

Derek wouldn't know anymore. The few times he had extended Scott an olive branch over the years, he only got short one worded answers himself. "Maybe he's just busy with school." 

 

 

"It’s not that. He wouldn't be like that." He shook his head. "Scotty isn't like that with me." 

 

 

Sighing, Derek spoke once more. "What about your mom? Has she spoken to him?" Surely, Scott's mom would know if something was amiss with her kid. 

 

 

"She... she doesn’t believe me." Stiles barely whispered. Derek did feel for the kid, he really did but he wasn't surprised. He had also heard the gossip that Stiles mother was at her wits end with the youth. Possibly wanting to send him away somewhere but in reality, Derek didn't really know the truth from the lies. Again, avoidance and ignorance was easiest. 

 

 

"Really?" Theo piped in with his concern. He wouldn't know about Stiles past so it made sense he was curious about that notion of what Stiles relayed. "Why not?" 

 

 

Stiles grabbed the glass of water once more and took a sip. Placing the cup back down, he appeared to become smaller, trying to become invisible "It's a long story." He said for Theo's benefit. HIs boyfriend appeared to want more information but let it go but clamping his mouth shut. He was great at being perceptive and must have realized it was not a good time to press. 

 

 

"So she has talked to him then?" 

 

 

The teen shrugged his shoulders. "The same, just short answers but I am telling you Derek. There's something off with Scotty and I was hoping you could help me." 

 

 

HIs fucking Bambi eyes were pleading towards Derek. It was hard to say no even after all these years. His damn whiskey colored eyes were a big reason that got him in trouble in the first place. "Even so, Scott wouldn't want my help." Scott had made it fairly clear he wanted nothing to do with him. 

 

 

"But this would be for me, not for him." Damn kid was trying his hardest to weasel his way back into his life. It took Derek a long time to move on from that fateful day and put both Stiles and Scott behind him. He wasn’t sure he was ready to reopen that can of worms. 

 

 

"Stiles...." Derek didn’t know how to break it to him. He quickly glanced over at Theo who was giving him the evil eye but he didn’t know the history nor all the facts of the kid's backstory. "I don’t think it's a good idea for me to get involved." 

 

 

Stiles stood up quickly. "Do you not want to help or do you not believe me?" His bottom lip quivered. 

 

 

Derek didn’t know how to answer that question so he remained silent. 

 

 

"Fuck you Derek. I mean seriously. I thought..." And then the tears began to fall from Stiles eyes. "I was seriously hoping that after all these years you still wouldn’t be such a coward." 

 

 

Derek now stood up to face Stiles. Perhaps he was a coward but he was trying to salvage his friendship with his friend. Wanted to do the right thing. "What the hell was I supposed to do Stiles? Scott made it loud and clear how he felt." 

 

 

Theo's face was scrunched up probably trying to put all the pieces of the puzzle together. Yep, that was going to be a fun conversation later. 

 

 

"I just wanted one-time Derek." Stiles hiccupped through the tears. "Just one time for you to make sure I was okay. That I was not freaking losing it." 

 

 

Yep, Stiles had deserved that. Derek did toss him away. The kid loss his virginity to him and the sex probably meant more to him than Derek at the time despite the not many feelings involved. Hell, he had used spit for lube so it couldn't have been that enjoyable for the kid and yet it had left a long-lasting impression on him. And for Derek, the most regret he had from that day, was he got caught. He would have had no problem pounding into the teen again. 

 

 

"I did try once. After your father..." Derek stopped as he noticed Stiles wiping the tear stains from his face with his right shirt sleeve. "Scott slammed the door in my face when I came over. I wanted to make sure you guys were okay." Derek realizes now that was a futile effort. Of course, Stiles and Scott were not okay. Their father was shot in the head and suffered permanent brain damage. 

 

 

"Well, thanks for that." He spat out sarcastically. "This was a mistake to come over here. I will figure it out on my own somehow." Stiles began to walk towards the door and paused. "Nice meeting you Theo. Thanks for being so nice to me." 

 

 

The words came out all choked up. It appeared Derek fucked up once again with Stiles. He watched the boy leave and he didn’t even try to stop him. Maybe he should have but it seemed easier to let him walk away. He would tell himself it was better for Stiles but he knew deep down, it was just easier for himself. 

 

 

Now he had to deal with his boyfriend who stood there with arms crossed and an arched eye brow. He was looking for answers and now Derek had to face the music. 

 

 

"Do you want to tell me what the hell that was all about?" Theo asked sternly. 

 

 

Scrubbing his face with his hand, Derek sighed. "Not really." Derek turned and walked towards the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. He felt Theo hot on his heels. He evidently wasn't done with the conversation. 

 

 

"Derek Hale!" He stated with an angry tone. "What the hell do you do to that boy and what is his connection to Scott?" 

 

 

Opening the fridge, and taking the water, Derek opened it to take a gulp. He turned around to look at his boyfriend. He would prefer to avoid this chat but that wasn't going to happen. Theo deserved to know about what happened even if he didn't feel like sharing. "Fine." He mumbled. "He's Scott's younger brother." 

 

 

"I was sort of gathering that. And why he is so upset with you? Is it because you stopped being friends with Scott?" Theo asked now more in a concerned voice stepping closer to Derek. 

 

 

"Sort of." Derek glanced down at the bottle in his hand as to avoid looking at Theo. "I um... not sure how to say this." Might as well just rip the band aid off, Derek realized. "I fucked the kid three years ago and Scott literally caught me balls deep in his brother." He breathed out a sigh of relief getting that off his chest. 

 

 

Theo just stared at him – not saying anything but his brain appeared to be thinking. The good news he didn't look disgusted. "I'll save you the trouble of doing the math. Yes, he was fourteen and I was eighteen. Not exactly my proudest moment but it happened." Maybe not his proudest but he still was not entirely sorry that it ever happened.

 

 

"Wow Derek. I don’t even know what to say." Theo ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath. His eyes darted around the kitchen before landing back on Derek. "Guess I can understand why he is pissed off with you." 

 

 

"There isn’t much to say. It happened. Maybe I should have handled things differently but I just wanted to do what Scott wanted." After time, it had become easier to stay away, then to dredge up the past. Derek had wondered on occasion if he should have tried harder but then he just let it go. He moved on and assumed the kid did as well.

 

 

Theo reached over and put his hand on Derek's arm. "I can see how him showing up caught you off guard. You evidently have a lot of issues to deal with regarding Stiles." 

 

 

Once again, Theo showed how understanding he can be. "I do but it will be okay. He's gone now." Out of sight, out of mind, right? Derek could push his past away once more. 

 

 

"Not exactly what I meant." Theo gripped harder on Derek's bicep. "I think you should at least talk to him. He seemed really upset." 

 

 

Derek placed his hand on Theo's and squeezed. "Not sure if that's best idea. He should just deal with whatever he has going on. Besides Theo, he is known to lie and make shit up. He's probably just trying to get attention." Theo winced. Derek almost hated himself for saying that but from everything he had heard, Stiles was known to do that. "Cora is in the same grade as him so she tells me things." 

 

 

"So you are going to just go on the word of others? " 

 

 

"Yes! I appreciate your concern." Derek stepped back from Theo. "I don't want to talk about this anymore." Derek replied gruffly. 

 

 

Later that night when Derek was in bed, he was scrolling through his phone. Lying on the bed, he paused at Scott's contact. He still saved his number for the few times he reached out to him. Normally Scot would reply but it was never that friendly. He glanced over to his sleeping boyfriend who had gracefully backed off after Derek said he was done discussing Stiles. He appreciated the gesture but he knew that Theo was still worried about him. 

 

 

Hovering over Scott's name, Derek quickly typed in a message stating that he got a surprise visitor and wanted to make sure he was okay. He wasn't expecting a response and if he did, he was sure that Scott would say something about staying away from Stiles. 

 

 

Plopping the phone on the nightstand, Derek turned over to face his sleeping boyfriend. He went to reach for him to pull him closer when he heard his phone beep an alert. Derek plucked up the device quickly to see what kind of reply Scott had. He was surprised to have heard back and for the answer to return so quick. 

 

 

Looking at his phone, he noted the response from Scott: I'm fine. Please keep Stiles away from me. 

 

 

Derek stared at the response and reread it three times. Well, that was not what he was expecting. Maybe there was something up with Scott after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theo's turn. In case you're wondering, Theo will be a good guy for the most part. I do have planned that he does a couple of questionable things at the end but he believes what he is doing is for the best.

Theo quickly showered, dressed and had breakfast all before Derek woke up. He swiftly left the loft and drove to the store. He decided to go food shopping to distract himself from the previous night’s events. He needed to decompress just as much as Derek at this point. Theo wasn’t necessarily jealous but he was taken off guard and made him realize he didn’t know his boyfriend as well as he thought he did. And Derek had been shaken to his core when the kid arrived out of nowhere – a blast from his past so to speak. 

 

 

Even after reassuring Theo he was just fine, Theo could tell his boyfriend was unsettled. Derek was usually hard to read and usually very reserved. Normally he let things fall up his back without a second glance. However, this time, Derek immediately clammed up. Theo wasn’t sure whether he was bothered by seeing the kid for the first time in a while or if he had some unresolved feelings toward him. Derek had insisted he was just surprised and needed some time to adjust and then hopefully figure out what to do next. 

 

 

Entering the supermarket, Theo grabbed a cart trying to shake off the uneasy feelings that were starting to infiltrate his mind. He loves Derek and he knows he loves him but there was this connection between Derek and Stiles and who the heck names someone Stiles anyway? There was an unspoken bond between the two that Theo doesn’t understand and he almost felt like a third wheel. It was unsettling to say the least but he knows he and Derek are solid but it still made him question a few things. 

 

 

Pushing the cart, Theo began randomly placing food items in the cart. Derek had never been an open book but he had told some things to Theo about his past. He knew Derek had a best friend named Scott he would mention here and there that he had lost touch with. Bringing up his name usually appeared upsetting to him but he always skirted the issue as to the circumstance of what caused their fallout. Now Theo now knows the true reason - Derek fucked his kid brother so he can see why the friendship would have deteriorated. He’s not sure if he is weirded out by what Derek did or wants to pat him on his back for a bedding a fourteen-year-old. Either way, Derek is clearly not ready to go into a lot of details nor does he really want to relive what happened three years ago. 

 

 

So now Theo wonders if Derek held onto this kind of secret, are there other things he is keeping from him? He tries to tamp those thoughts down. Derek is probably just shamed or embarrassed so Theo will try to grasp onto those reasons and try not to take it personally that his boyfriend hasn’t been completely honest. The question now lies as to whether Derek is being truthful right now about his feelings towards a certain brown-haired boy. Does he really not believe him or is he just trying to push him away so he doesn’t have to deal with any unresolved emotions with the teen? 

 

 

Rounding an aisle to grab some cereal, Theo’s phone beeped with an alert. He plucked the device out of his pocket and saw a notification from Derek. 

 

 

Derek: You’re up and out early 

 

Theo: Couldn’t sleep 

 

Derek: Out for a run? 

 

 

Theo hadn’t thought about that as an outlet. Exercising is always a good way to relieve stress. Perhaps next time. 

 

 

Theo: No, food shopping 

 

Derek: ??? 

 

Theo: I know. Was in the mood 

 

Derek: Okay, I’ll be here 

 

Theo: I’ll be home soon. Want anything in particular 

 

Derek: Nah, just you in my bed 

 

Theo: Okay, big guy, see you soon 

 

 

Theo pocketed his phone with a smile. At least Derek was still acting frisky. That was a good thing. Perhaps he is overreacting with what went on last night. It was a weird occurrence, nothing to get worked up about. What could come out of it anyway? 

 

 

 

Pulling open the loft door, Theo trudged in with a couple of the shopping bags. He made his way over to the kitchen where he found Derek cooking. He sidled up to his boyfriend to try to gather a look as to what was sizzling in the pan. It wasn’t odd to see Derek cooking, they would usually try to take turns but he didn’t usually initiate the cooking either. “Wow, you’re cooking?” Theo asked surprised because he totally was. The food smelled amazing as well. 

 

 

“Yeah, well, you cooked the last few times so I thought I would take a turn.” He smiled and leaned over towards Theo to place a quick peck on his cheek. 

 

 

Theo warmed at the gesture. He loved Derek so much and was so lucky that he met him about a year ago. They took things slow initially since Derek seemed to have a plan for everything in life but then five months into their relationship, Derek was asking Theo to move in with him. Theo was hesitant at first – nervous that they make not get along living in the same quarters but his fears quelled almost immediately. The two of them melded perfectly together. And Derek with all of his set plans in life were shucked out the window. Well to a degree anyway. He still was very mindful about many things in life. He wasn’t spontaneous and not big on surprises so Theo knew Derek was off kilter when the kid showed up out of the blue last night. 

 

 

“Smells delicious.” Theo commented taking in the ingredients he saw scattered around the counter trying to determine what his boyfriend was rustling up. 

 

 

Smiling, Derek spoke, “tacos. We haven’t had them in a while. Thought we could have them for lunch and chill out this afternoon.” 

 

 

“Sounds like a plan. I’ll go grab the rest of the groceries from the car.” It appeared Derek for the moment wanted to avoid talking about the kid and was distracting himself. Theo would give in for now but he had plans in broaching the subject after they were done eating. They had to address the elephant in the room and not ignore it. Otherwise Derek could work himself up in knots about what of, should of, or could of and Theo was not having that. He evidently ignored and avoided his past once and now it was coming back and Theo wanted to ensure his boyfriend hit it head on this time around. 

 

 

 

After placing the last of the dishes in the dishwasher, Theo strolled over to the couch that Derek had already taken residence on. He was reclined back with his left arm plopped on the back of the sofa as an invitation for Theo to take his place next to him. Sinking into the cream-colored cushion, Theo let out a sigh in relief – it was nice a feeling being snuggled up to his boyfriend. “You didn’t say much at lunch.” Theo took the initiative as Derek stared towards the TV. 

 

 

Shrugging his shoulder, Derek didn’t elaborate. “You actually haven’t said much since he left. You know you can talk to me about this, right?” Theo didn’t want to judge. He just wanted to be there for him – let his boyfriend know he can make a good sounding board. 

 

 

“I don’t really know what to say. It was weird seeing him after all these years and he wants my help and I just don’t know.” Derek pulled Theo closer to his side and Theo let him. He loves to be glued to his side like an extra appendage. “It’s almost a little unnerving – when I saw him.” 

 

 

Theo could tell Derek was out of sorts so he wasn't surprised with his response. "I get it. I just want you to know that I am here for you. If you want to talk about it. If you want to help him, I’ll support you even.” Theo now stared at the TV program himself. Derek had turned on some nature documentary. 

 

 

Feeling Derek’s breaths on the top of his head, Theo expected him to avoid the subject once more. “You would serious be okay with me helping him?” 

 

 

Theo had thought about it. Actually, his brain hurt last night with all the thinking he did about whether he thought Derek should help Stiles or not. One part was hell no. Let the kid stay in Derek’s past. That they don’t need drama infiltrating their lives. The other part was yes. They should do their best to at least try to assist. Evidently the kid was screaming out for help and no one was listening. Did he want to be the one responsible for finally pushing him over the edge? Nope, he may not know Stiles like Derek does but he can’t consciously let any harm come to him either. 

 

 

“Yeah, I mean I think it might be the nice thing to do. Not totally excited with you being with someone you fucked in the past but I support your decision. He really seems like he needs some support Derek.” The kid was definitely screaming for something – maybe for attention but perhaps there was something going on with his brother. 

 

 

Sighing, Derek appeared to be gathering his thoughts. "You are amazing but I still don't know what I want to do." 

 

 

Theo pulled his legs up onto the couch. "You don’t believe him?" Derek had made it pretty clear that he thought Stiles was making this thing with Scott up. It was a possibility but the kid was definitely a mess. If he was exaggerating, he was one hell of an actor. 

 

 

"Not sure. I texted Scott last night after you fell asleep." There was a long pause as Theo listened to Derek's chest rumble. "Surprisingly he replied back." 

 

 

Theo sat up to look at Derek. "And? What did he say?" Theo was curious now. Was Stiles really crying wolf or was there something truly going on? 

 

 

Clearing his throat, his boyfriend turned his attention back to Theo. "It was weird. He actually told me to keep Stiles away from him." 

 

 

"Huh. What do you think he means by that? " Theo's mind was working on overdrive now. That kind of reply sounded weird or perhaps even ominous. He wasn't sure why he was so vested in this whole situation but yet he did have somewhat of an idea. The kid reminded Theo of his cousin – a relative who just like Derek, he tries to keep buried in his past. His cousin had gone through some tough times and Theo had tried hard to help him but it was never enough. Perhaps this was his way of making amends? 

 

 

"Maybe but I am still not convinced I want to get wrapped up in all in this. I really thought Scott and Stiles were behind me." He closed his eyes. Perhaps Derek was right. Maybe he shouldn’t get him involved in this drama known as Scott and Stiles – better to keep sleeping dogs lie. 

 

 

Theo sat back down to snuggle next to Derek once more. "I suppose you're right. I just can't help remembering how miserable he looked. Even if he is elaborating, I can't help feeling bad for him." The teen desperately appeared he could use a hug or at least someone who would really listen to him. 

 

 

"That is so nice of you to feel like that considering you just met him." Derek pulled him closer to his side once more. "How about we talk with his mom tomorrow? Let's hear what she has to say about Stiles story and then we can decide how to pursue this." He suggested. "I am curious to see what she has to say about Scott and if she thinks anything is amiss." 

 

 

Theo let those words percolate for a few moments. He was curious as well. Stiles mentioned his mom didn’t believe him but she would have to know if something was truly wrong with her other son. “I think that is a good idea. We can get a better grasp on things and…” Theo wasn’t quite sure how to put this – if the kid is exaggerating and then what would they do? Ignore him and pretend like nothing happened. Theo wasn’t sure he could do that since Derek seemed conflicted with his feelings regarding Stiles whether he admitted it or not. Derek might say he is on the fence about aiding Stiles but Theo believes deep inside that Derek wants to try to make things right with the boy. 

 

 

“And if he is full of it? Is that what you were going to say.” Theo nodded in agreement. 

 

 

“Sort of. It just seems a little extreme for him to show up at your place after all these years and ask for your help.” Would desperation for attention cause someone to do that? Perhaps, Theo wondered or maybe he really was onto something in regards to his brother. 

 

 

Derek sighed and caressed Theo’s bicep. “I don’t know what I would say or do if this is a charade on his part.” 

 

 

“I understand.” Theo reached over and placed his hand on top of the hand that Derek was using to touch him. “The thing is Derek…. There might not be anything wrong with Scott but I believe that Stiles believes there is.” Theo saw his haunted face – the kid was in a bad place and very worried about his brother. 

 

 

Taking a deep breath, Derek spoke. “I can believe that but I still don’t want to promise anything until I speak to his mom.” 

 

 

“Understood.” Theo would take that as a start. Derek can be stubborn so he was pleased that his boyfriend was at least open to check the story out. It was possible that Stiles gave an Oscar worthy performance but Theo highly doubts that. He may not know him that well but the kid was screaming for help and Theo was going to do his best to assist him. He couldn’t save his cousin so perhaps he could find a way to save this tortured soul instead.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles blinked awake and quickly rubbed his palms over his eyes. He slept but as usual not as well as he would like to. At least now the sun was out unlike the first few times he awoke in the middle of the night. Turning to his side, he sighed out grateful that it was Saturday. He wouldn’t have been able to face school today with the lack of sleep and usual lack of focus. Otherwise, he might have tried to sneak more of his dad’s medication to assist him to get through the torture known as school. 

 

 

Sitting up, Stiles hated that his mind drifted to that thought. His dad needed the drugs to stay calm and free of pain and here Stiles was stealing his pills to be numb. He does feel remorse when he snatches the medication so he tries very hard not to do it often but sometimes life gets really hard and getting high assists in forgetting about life for a while. 

 

 

Rubbing his fingers through his hair, Stiles rose up off the bed in an attempt to start the day and to try to push the memory from the night before further from his brain. He still surprised himself that he sought Derek out after all these years. He had stood by his front door for a good ten minutes before he actually got the courage to knock and then the door opened. Stiles almost turned tail and ran but he found the wherewithal to keep standing there. 

 

 

And there was Derek - just standing there, shirtless of all things and Stiles was immediately brought back to his memory of his fourteen-old self. He felt small, fragile, and self-conscious all at once. And Derek – he seemed cavalier about seeing Stiles once again and Stiles didn’t know how to feel about that. 

 

 

He shouldn’t be surprised that Derek appeared to look like a deer caught in a headlight but he was still hoping for more – maybe an apology or just some sign that he gives a damn. And there was nothing. Hell, Stiles got more emotion from Derek’s boyfriend. He acted like he gave a shit about how Stiles was feeling. Derek appeared that he couldn’t wait to put Stiles back in his past to be forgotten about. And Stiles probably should have done the same but it was too late now to have those second thoughts. 

 

 

Stiles walked across the hallway to the bathroom to throw some cool water on his sleepy face to prepare himself for his morning ritual – he always had dad time when he woke up. His dad was usually most lucid and not so temperamental in the mornings so Stiles made sure to spend time with his father each and every morning. However, he would still have to mentally prepare himself – it has never gotten easier over the years to see the shell of his father on a daily basis. He didn’t know how his mother could play caregiver every day when Stiles struggled for more than ten minutes at a time with his dad. It was too difficult to communicate with a man who used to be so intelligent and now speaks sparsely with harsh tones. And thinking about the man who once was usually brought tears to Stiles eyes. It was depressing as Hell. 

 

 

Taking the steps after throwing some sweats on, Stiles approached the family room to see his dad already plopped on the sofa with the TV blaring some corny crime drama. Stiles never knew how much his father really comprehended the various programs he would watch but the TV usually held his interest. Stiles then took his morning seat next to his father. Without fail, his mother always had him up and ready for the day even when she worked late nights sometimes. The woman was unflappable with her strength while Stiles was just the opposite. 

 

 

"Hey pops." Stiles didn’t expect an answer. Sometimes the man would mumble something, other times he would remain quiet. "I did something stupid last night. Well I guess that is normal for me." Hearing the silence, Stiles pulled his feet up on the sofa and grabbed his dad's arm to put around him. He did enjoy the closeness despite his dad's hand laying limp on his side and not reciprocating the gesture. 

 

 

"So I went to see Derek," the arm pulled away from him and Stiles heard some mumbling. "I shouldn't have but I thought he could help me." 

 

 

Sighing, Stiles reached for his dad's arm once again to place it around him. "Should have known better. Of course, he didn't believe me. No one believes this loser anymore." Wiping away a stray tear from his right cheek, Stiles knew he shouldn't be surprised but it still didn't hurt any less. 

 

 

He yearned for his dad to say something, anything to let him know that he was okay. That he was okay and not a loser. As usual, he didn't reply – not even a flicker that that his own son was having a conversation with him. Fuck, he missed his dad. He always had uncanny way of picking him up every time he fell. And Stiles so needed that pep talk from his father right now. 

 

 

"Stiles!" His mom's voice beckoned. Stiles gazed upon the woman hovering above him. "I made you waffles and we need to talk." Stiles knew that voice meant business. "John, do you need anything? More water? The bathroom?" Her harsh tone shifted immediately to the caring voice as she asked if his dad needed anything. 

 

 

The arm withdrew once more as his dad rocked a bit. He shook his head. Some understanding from his dad then as Stiles stood up. "See you later dad." Stiles mumbled. 

 

 

Stiles didn’t expect a response but a lucid word did escape his father's mouth. "Scott." Stiles froze. Sure, his dad would utter something and he would say Scott. 

 

 

"John, this is Stiles. Scott is at school, remember?" Stiles watched his dad's eyes flicker across him – perhaps an ounce of recognition. 

 

 

Stiles held his breath. "Stiles." He grunted as Stiles then exhaled a bit. "The troubled boy." Guess, his dad does remember him. Not quite the recollection Stiles hoped for. 

 

 

"John!" HIs mom chastised him but it didn’t faze him since his dad brought his eyes back to the TV. 

 

 

"It's fine mom." Stiles sucked in a breath to not shed anymore tears. It sucked but in reality, his dad was telling the truth. Despite his father not always being cognizant, he certainly picked up on the fact that Stiles got in trouble. 

 

 

Stiles slowly walked towards the kitchen trying to brush off what his dad said – trying to convince himself that his dad was not always there. He is just putting small pieces together and can’t always complete the puzzle. Sitting down at the table, Stiles began to fork his waffles when his eyes caught a glimpse at the paper that was placed next to his plate. 

 

 

Swallowing down a piece of breakfast quickly, he recognized the chemistry test immediately with the unmistakable letter 'F' in bright red sitting at the top. Stiles placed his utensil down and looked up to see his mother standing with her arms crossed. She didn’t look at all pleased. Stiles went on the defensive immediately, "did you go through my things?" 

 

 

"I have every right to go through your things." His mom said crossly. "After all the shit you have put me through and the scare of you being in the hospital." Melissa focused on Stiles right forearm as she spat out those words causing him to pull his right sleeve closer to his wrist. Yep, he did lose his rights for putting his mother through the wringer especially when he decided to put a razor blade to his wrist. "So do you want to explain about this failing grade?" 

 

 

No, he didn't. Not at all. He had promised to try harder in school but Stiles was still struggling. It was hard to stay focused and truthfully, he hated being there – despised all the stares from the other kids all day long." Harris is a dick. He hates me." It was true – the teacher appeared to have it out for him. 

 

 

Melissa's eyes narrowed. "Language Stiles." She said sternly while simultaneously taking a deep breath. "You said you would try harder." Stiles knew his mom was exasperated with him. Honestly, he didn't know how she handled life in general. 

 

 

Melissa was a hard worker. She worked full time, was basically a full-time care giver to his dad, and somehow supported Scott in school. Stiles was an added pain that she didn't need or deserve to deal with and yet he always found a way to fuck up somehow or some way. Stiles did want to be a better son for his mom especially on those days when he would overhear her crying in the bedroom. He assumed he was a part of her sadness and he hated that he contributed to her emotions but yet he did anyway. 

 

 

"I know..." He trailed off. "I am telling you, Harris is a big jackass." Stiles looked back at his food in front of him so he would no longer have to see the disappointment in his mom's eyes. 

 

 

Hearing the chair slide out from under the opposite end of the table, Stiles noted his mom taking a seat. "Firstly, you are grounded for the bad grade and the language, not that you ever go anywhere." She took a deep breath. "Stiles, look at me." He did as instructed and hesitantly looked up to see his mom's moistened eyes. 

 

 

"Secondly sweetheart, you do know he would want what is best for you. Your dad...," she paused, "he would want you to go to a decent college. He wouldn't want you to continue in this downward spiral." Stiles wanted to truly believe that but it was hard when the man would only recognize who he was on occasion and on those times, his dad saw him as the loser he was. 

 

 

"I guess." He mumbled. Stiles began to fidget with his fork. "It's hard when I don't hear it from him. Sometimes I feel like it doesn't make a difference." Will his dad truly ever realize if he was a success or failure – probably not. 

 

 

Reaching across the table, his mom grabbed his restless hand and placed hers on top. The touch was comforting and appeared to bring a smile to her face. "I know it's not easy. Trust me though, he would and does want the best for you. For the both of you boys." Her eyes now widened. 

 

 

"I want the best for you as well Stiles. You have already come so far. You can still get into a decent school. Please don't throw it away." She sounded so sincere. Even if he did manage a decent college, there was no way she could afford it. Scott has some scholarship money but most of her income goes to dad's medical care. 

 

 

Stiles nodded as to not to see any more sadness wafting off his mom today. "Kay, I'll try." He wasn't sure if he meant it though. Most of the time when he tried, he usually failed. 

 

 

"Thank you." Her brown eyes lit up. 

 

 

A knock on the door brought them out of their mother/son chat. Melissa looked at the clock on the wall. "Marcia is not supposed to be here for another hour." She rose up from her chair. 

 

 

Marcia was the day nurse that came most days to tend to his dad. She would feed him, bathe him, and take him for walks. "Pease don't get in her way." 

 

 

Stiles sighed. It was one time that he messed up when she was around. He was just trying to help but made the situation worse. His dad had become more combative than usual when Stiles attempted to assist with bathing duties. He learned his lesson – his dad would rather not have his help. 

 

 

Hearing the front door open, Stiles heard his mother gasp out loud. "Oh my goodness! I can't believe it." 

 

 

Stiles quickly rose from his seat and strolled towards the front entrance to see what caused such a reaction from his mother. When he arrived, he froze in his tracks – fucking Derek Hale was standing in the foyer with his sexy as fuck boyfriend. Once Stiles got out of his stupor, he wondered what the hell the two of them were doing here. 

 

 

"You still look so handsome." His mom oozed happiness as she brought Derek in for a hug. He embraced her back. After a few moments, the reunion was broken when his mom realized that there was someone else standing by. "And who is this fine young man?" 

 

 

Derek cleared his throat, "this is Theo, my boyfriend." 

 

 

Theo smiled politely and brought out his hand to greet Melissa. "Nice to meet you ma'am." 

 

 

"You too." She cooed. "He's a keeper." Derek grinned. Stiles rolled his eyes. 

 

 

HIs mom always had a soft spot for Derek – he was practically a third son for her. She had been devastated when he had stopped coming around so Stiles is not surprised by her over the moon reaction of seeing Derek once again. And she had always had hoped he would settle down with a nice boy so this coupling probably made her year. 

 

 

"Not that I am not thrilled to see you but what brings you here?" 

 

 

Stiles felt all eyes on him. His skin began to flush and he could feel the heat emanating for his pores. His breathing was become more rigid but he was in control enough to not have a full-blown panic attack. Yet, he still wanted to go crawl in the corner. He hated the attention that was thrown on him but he despised the fact that Derek was here ratting him out. 

 

 

It was one thing that he didn't believe him and didn’t want to help. It was another coming over to his house and speak to his mother. Fuck, he thought he could at least trust the man. 

 

 

"Did Stiles do something?" HIs mother spoke out in an accusatory tone which caused Stiles to back up a little. 

 

 

"No." Derek piped up as Theo gave Stiles an encouraging grin. "He showed up to my place last night and we just had some questions." 

 

 

Stiles didn’t know how to process what Derek just said. He bit his bottom lip pondering if Derek and Theo were really trying to delve in more as to what Stiles said or were they just verifying the evident holes in his story. 

 

 

"He did, did he?" HIs mother continued to glare at him with her right brow just so cocked seemingly displeased with what she just heard. "I am sorry if he bothered you boys. Stiles knows better and is actually in the process of being grounded." 

 

 

Stiles blushed and felt a ping of fury boiling when his mother stated that. It was mortifying to hear his mom tell Derek and Theo that he was being grounded. 

 

 

Theo sighed and ran his fingers through his blond locks. "It's okay ma'am..." 

 

 

"Melissa please." 

 

 

"Melissa, " he paused. "He was no bother. We just wanted to speak with you for a few moments." 

 

 

Stiles breathed out. He was grateful for Theo for saying that but he wasn't convinced that Derek had felt the same way. He still appeared on guard being in the same room as Stiles and even gave Theo a conflicted gaze at his word choice. 

 

 

"Sure. I have to go to work soon but you boys come in and have a seat." Melissa stood to the side to allow Derek and Theo to take a seat on the sofa. "Stiles, why don't you go to your room while I talk to them." 

 

 

Neither Derek or Theo protested when his mom banished him to his room so Stiles assumed they were fine discussing whatever they had in mind without him around. He wasn't sure how he felt about that notion. 

 

 

As he climbed the stairs, he looked back at least hoping for Theo to give him a reassuring look or smile. There was nothing – all three took a seat and began their chat. The tones started out in a whisper so Stiles took that as sign that he definitely wasn't supposed to hear whatever they were discussing. Fuck, he thought Theo might be willing to help him but it appeared they were both here to tell his mom he was making shit up again. No one believed him so he might just have to find Scotty on his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should have given you guys a little insight as to what has been going on with Stiles.


	5. Chapter 5

Derek took a seat on the sofa as Theo quickly joined him. He tried hard not thinking about the gaze that Stiles was probably drilling into the back of his head at the moment. Seeing Stiles again today wasn't easier, actually it was more difficult this time when he saw his face. 

The kid still appeared to need a year's long nap but this time, he looked more hurt. He looked like he was betrayed that he and Theo showed up at his house. Derek could understand. Maybe he was sort of betraying Stiles but he still felt like this was the right thing to do. He needed to try to get to the bottom of whatever was that was going on. 

Melissa sat across from them with her arms crossed, appearing conflicted to the current situation. She had definitely aged these past few years. Her brunette hair had streaks of gray and she had more refined crow's feet around her eyes. He wasn't sure if she had looked older because of age or because of the cards she had been dealt these past few years. Taking care of John practically fulltime and handling Stiles on a daily basis probably did her no favors. Despite what was going on in her life, she still looked rather amazing. 

"I'm sorry. I'm being rude." Melissa started to stand up, "do you boys want something to drink?" 

"We're good ma'am, thanks." Theo replied catching her before she left for the kitchen before Derek had a chance to respond. 

Melissa smiled as she took her seat once more. "Melissa, please." She appeared less defensive in her posture. "So exactly what is this about Derek?" 

Derek cleared his throat and briefly looked at Theo to gather some courage. "it was just something that Stiles said and we wanted to make sure everything was okay." 

"Let me guess, is this about Scott?" Both Derek and Theo nodded their heads. "I am sorry you wasted your time coming over here even though I am tickled to see you. And once again, I will talk to Stiles to ensure he doesn't bother you boys again." 

"So you have talked to Scott?" Once more, Theo was the first to chime in. Derek was still surprised that his boyfriend was so invested in getting involved in this mess. 

Melissa crossed her legs. "Yes, we have texted several times. Trust me, Scott is fine. I think I would know otherwise." 

Derek made a mental note that she mentioned that Scott had been texting. She hadn't really spoken to him. 

Sighing, Melissa began to speak. "You haven’t been around Derek," the statement hurt Derek but it was nonetheless true. "It has been extremely difficult for Stiles especially after John..." She trailed off as she looked into the distance. 

Derek noted Theo's eyes narrow. He hadn’t mentioned that sheriff had been hurt in the line of duty. "I did try to come by after John was shot. I was worried about him, worried about you guys." Now, Derek crossed his legs. He was beginning to become a little nervous where this conversation might be headed. He really didn't want to trudge up any more memories and he certainly didn’t want Melissa be privy to all the details as to the reasons why her son and Derek's friendship fractured. 

"Thanks," She hummed. "I know whatever happened between you and Scott had to be fairly serious for you not to come around anymore. Scott wouldn't tell me much." 

Derek pinched the bridge of his nose and looked everywhere but at Melissa. "It was." He mumbled under his breath. 

Hearing her sigh, Derek looked back at Melissa. "I'm sorry. It's none of my business." 

"It's fine." He understood her curiosity but since Scott hadn't mentioned a reason, Derek certainty wasn't going to volunteer anything, He then felt the reassuring hand on his knee. Theo knew he needed some confort at the moment. 

"So if you texted with Scott, why do you think Stiles thinks there is something wrong?" Theo questioned as he squeezed Derek's knee harder. 

Melissa shifted uncomfortably on the chair. She glanced back and forth between both Derek and Theo. Taking a deep breath, she spoke. "Derek, I don’t know how much you have heard about Stiles these past few years." 

He had heard the stories but not sure how much truth they held. Cora would ramble and he never knew how much stock to take in her musings. 

"As I mentioned, his dad getting shot was really hard on him. Probably the hardest of all of us. He looked up to John so much and his world came crashing down." 

"I am not saying this should justify his actions but I think it does help explain why he acts out the way he does." Derek noted the tears beginning to form around her eyes. "He acts out, gets in trouble in school, and he even ended up in..." She took a deep breath, "in the hospital for reasons I would rather not disclose." 

Derek still felt the reassuring pressure of his boyfriend's hand on his knee. He understood why Melissa wouldn’t want to divulge everything. Certain things needed to stay within the family. 

"And I think between Scott being away at school, me working long hours, and his father not being very lucid causes Stiles to make things up. I know he does it to crave attention. Maybe I should try harder." She now wiped away the stray tears that dotted her cheeks. 

Derek doubted the woman needed to try harder. He always knew her to be a fierce woman. "I didn't mean to upset you." He felt bad that Melissa was crying now – that he and Theo coming over here brought up more emotions than the woman needed to deal with. 

"It's fine. Gets to me sometimes." She forced a smile. "I really do appreciate your concern but really, everything is fine." 

"Good to know." Theo responded. 

Melissa stood up. "I have to get ready for work. I would really love it if you would come by again. Perhaps to catch up with no tears involved." 

Derek grinned. "I would like that." And he truly would. She is a good person and appeared she could use a friend. Derek stood up as Theo took his hand back. Melissa embraced him once more and then stood back to look him over once more. 

"Thanks." She grinned. "You really are a good kid." 

"Would it be okay if we saw Stiles before we go?" Derek surprised himself when he asked that question. He had a way out of this mess. Melissa said Scott was fine. He could walk away once more and put Stiles back into past. She said so herself – he was craving attention so should he really cave into that need? 

Theo gave him perplexed a look as he stood up to shake Melissa's hand. "Sure, do you remember where his room is?" 

He sure as hell did – that was where everything got fucked up in the first place. 

 

Derek took a deep breath before knocking on Stiles door. They had taken a slight detour on the way to his room. They peeked in on John and Derek quickly filled in Theo with everything he knew. It was disconcerting to see the once vibrant man, not really interacting with the world. 

Seeing the man even just for a few moments, helped some things in perspective. He could almost understand why Stiles acts the way he does. He could see why Stiles world would have come crushing down. 

"Do you want me to knock?" Theo asked breaking the silence and pulling Derek out of his hesitancy. He nodded as he watched his boyfriend bring his knuckles to the door to rap quietly. 

"What?" The raspy voice asked quietly. Derek could tell the kid had been crying. Great he was two for two today in this house. 

Clearing his throat, Derek found the courage to speak. "Runt... I mean Stiles, can we come in?" 

Derek glanced at Theo and he was expecting a resounding no to come from the other side of the door. "What the hell do you want? Just go away." 

"Stiles..." Theo's once again came to the rescue when Derek lost his words. "We just want to talk to you for a few moments. Please." 

There were some rustling sounds coming from the bed and some loud sighs. "Fine. The door isn't locked. Mom took the lock off." The kid must have really fucked up of his mother removed the lock. 

Derek gripped the door knob and took a deep breath. He could do this – he could face Stiles one more time and then be done with this nonsense. Done with the confusion wrapped around his heart as to how he felt and what he wanted to do. 

He opened the door and stepped into the bedroom with Theo following suit. He took one look at Stiles and saw his red rimmed eyes. The boy appeared completely defeated with the world. Fuck, maybe this wasn't going to be easy as he thought. He had an overwhelming urge to wrap the boy up in his arms and take all the pain away. 

Theo wandered around the room seemingly interested in the clutter that Stiles possessed. Every once in a while, he would pick an object up and then would move on to check out a poster on the wall. Stiles traced his moments but he kept his eyes squarely on Derek. 

"Are you here to gloat?' My mom tell you what you wanted to hear?" He hiccupped through a few sobs. 

"Not exactly." Derek murmured which caused Theo to stop glancing a photo on the night table. "I... I don't know." And that was the solid truth. Derek clearly had no idea. 

Melissa had seemed so sincere that nothing was amiss with Scott and that Stiles making it up. He didn't know if he believed him or if he really wanted to not believe him. It was easier to convince himself that Stiles was exaggerating and just wanted the attention. 

"Just get the hell out of my room." The boy shouted as he wiped away his tears. "I don't know what possessed me to go seek you out for help. My mistake as usual. Just go Derek." 

Derek was slightly taken aback with the sharp tone Stiles used. Theo even came back around towards Derek to be closer to the door. 

"Stiles..." Derek still didn’t know what to say and even if he did, at this point, it probably wouldn’t make a difference. Stiles was angry and rightfully so. Derek couldn't make him feel better. He screwed up again. 

"Just go Derek." He hiccupped once more. "I'll figure it out. You can disappear from my life once more." The words stung more than Derek thought they would. He really had messed up with Stiles. All these years, he thought he was doing the right thing but it wasn't. Stiles had needed him and he wasn't there for him. He had let Scott dictate that decision for him and he can see clearly that he should have stood up more to Scott. 

Feeling a slight hand on his bicep, Derek glanced over to Theo who half smiled back at him. "Why don't you go wait in the car? I'll be there in a minute." 

"Okay." He said hesitantly quickly noting that Stiles head was turned away from him. "Are you sure?" Derek wasn't positive what Theo thought he was going to accomplish. 

"Yes. Now go." His boyfriend gave him an encouraging nudge towards the hallway. 

 

Sitting in the car was painful. Derek gripped the steering wheel trying to determine what Theo could be talking about with Stiles. Maybe they were commiserating about how Derek is an idiot or perhaps it was something else altogether. It didn't matter because the waiting was horrible. He glanced at his phone and realized it had only been about ten minutes but if felt like an hour. 

Sighing, Derek began tapping the dashboard when he finally caught his boyfriend approaching the car. Theo opened the door and slid into the seat, closing the door behind him. He latched his seatbelt up and appeared ready to go without volunteering anything about what he talked about with Stiles. 

"Well?" Derek asked finally getting Theo to look at him. "Do you want to tell me what that was about?" He noticed too late that his tone was very accusatory but Theo didn’t seem put off by it. 

"He was sad." 

Derek was waiting for more but there was nothing. Theo toyed with his fingers. 

"You hardly know him." Derek went back to gripping the steering wheel. 

"He reminds me of someone I used to know. He needs someone to listen to him." Maybe Stiles does but does it have to be his boyfriend? "And I don’t know about you but if the kid falls off the cliff, I want to know that I tried helping before he falls." 

Derek released his grip and placed his hands on his lap. Looking at Theo, he exhaled. "I don't know what to say." Once more, Derek was loss for words. Perhaps Theo was a bigger man, than he. He must be a coward like Stiles said – running away from his problems. 

"Can you ask you a question?" Theo queried taking a deep breath. 

Derek nodded his consent. 

"Do you not want to help him because you really think he is lying or is because you don’t want to deal with these unresolved feelings you have towards him?" 

And that was the million-dollar question. Derek assumed it was the latter but he was still trying to deny that he had any emotion towards the kid. He didn't want have to face the truth. He was happy with his life now – happy with Theo. It was easier than dealing with the feelings he had with Stiles buried deep inside. 

"Because if this has to do with your feelings, then get it over Derek. He went to you out of desperation. Do what is right by him this time." Theo spat out but he wasn't really angry. He appeared more annoyed than anything. 

"Theo..." Derek trialed off trying to come up with right words. "I honestly don't know. I don't know how I am feeling about him right now. Seeing Stiles again did bring up some unpleasant memories but also happy ones too. It is killing me to see him so gone but I am still not sure If I am the right person to help him with this." It was a huge relief to get that off his chest. 

Theo smiled t him. "Thank you for being honest. I really think it would help you if you actually talked to him though." 

Derek shrugged his shoulders. "I guess." 

"On that note big guy, I think we should help him." 

"Are you sure?" Derek was a little worried about the dynamic. He loved Theo but he also had this connection with Stiles that he couldn't shake. He didn’t want to mess up anything with Theo – jeopardize one of the best things he has going for his life. 

His smile only widened. "I am positive. It's the right thing to do. If it’s nothing, then we can still feel good about ourselves that we didn’t ignore him." 

"Fuck, I am so lucky to have you. You are the best. So understanding. God, I love you." Derek reached over and kissed Theo on the lips, nipping at his bottom lip in the process. 

Theo was the first one to break the lip lock. "I love you too. "He darted his tongue out and tasted his lips which made Derek want to plunder his mouth even more. "Where do you want to start first?" 

It took Derek a moment to realize that Theo was asking where to start in regards to Scott. Hs mind was clearly in the gutter because he thinking where he wanted to start licking his body. "Umm, the school definitely. We should go to the college." 

"Agreed. We should take Stiles with us. He'll want to go." Theo suggested. 

"Okay." Derek wasn't sold on having Stiles tag along but they probably should. "Just don’t say I didn't warn you when he gets all hyperactive during a road trip and annoys the hell out of you." 

It was a hard concept to believe with the solemnness that radiated from Stiles body now but once upon a time, the kid would bounce off the walls literally and could never sit still in a car for more than ten minutes straight. 

"Duly noted." Theo turned to face the front. "Now after that kiss, I want you to take me home and fuck me senseless." 

"I can do that." Derek grinned. 

He started the car and pulled away from the house. He would need to reach out to Stiles to let him know they would be helping him. He would send him a text once he got home. His was another number that Derek could never seem to purge from his phone either. He wasn't sure if he was ready to admit that fact to Theo though. 

Maybe it was time for Derek to stop denying that gravitational pull that he had towards Stiles. Perhaps it was time to face his feelings head on and not run from them. However, the notion terrified him and excited him at the same time. Was it possible that he really still had feelings about Stiles buried so deep and was he ready to confront those emotions?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Derek is still not being the best for Stiles but he is slowly coming around,


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late posting. I have been suffering from a migraine all day and ironically Theo has migraine in this chapter. 
> 
> I really want to thank you guys for your support. This fic may not reach a wide audience but you guys are awesome and I am really proud of this so thanks again for reading :)

Theo took a few deep breaths in and out to try to relieve the tension that was pulsating through his body. Leaning against Derek's car gripping his mug full of coffee, Theo stared back at the house waiting for Derek and Stiles to emerge.

Taking a sip of the hot liquid, Theo closed his eyes hoping this dose of caffeine would be the one to finally rid him of this headache. He wasn't sure where the tension was coming from since last night Derek gave him two orgasms so he should be nice and relaxed but perhaps this mini daytrip they were going to have today was stressing him. 

He wasn't jealous per se, just that he didn't like that that Stiles and Derek had this history that he will never be a part of. He still believed it was the right thing to do in helping Stiles and he said as much to the kid last night.

After convincing Derek to go to the car, Theo sat on Stiles bed and looked him straight in the eyes – right into the darkness and the sadness the boy clung too. He basically told him he would talk to Derek and if he didn’t want to help, then Theo would. He had barely gotten the words out when the boy launched himself towards Theo and bear hugged him. He mumbled thank you several times and Theo melted. He literally only knew the teen for like five minutes but he was stricken. He had an overwhelming desire to assist and almost an inherent need to protect as well. Theo let his cousin down and he was bound and determined to not let that happen to Stiles. 

Draining the mug of coffee, Derek and Stiles finally appeared in the walkway and approached the car. Stiles appeared to have a little sprite in his steps. The kid actually looked decent. He wore his tight jeans well since they hugged his ass nicely but he was still too skinny. He held a bottle of water and had some ear buds dangling around his neck. Probably a good call if Derek was right about him not sitting still so maybe listening to music will help keep the boy calm. 

Derek even looked a look less constipated. He still really needed to have a one on one chat with Stiles but at least he was taking the first step. He was reaching out to assist Stiles and he was the one to volunteer to go fetch him but that might have been more because he knew Theo was headachy. 

Theo stood up straighter and opened the back door once Stiles was next to the vehicle. "Good morning Sunshine." 

The kid's cheeks grew a shade of pink. It was a good look on him. Theo would need to remember that. "Morning Theo." He said ducking his head probably trying to hide his embarrassment of getting flushed.

Stiles climbed in the back. Both Derek and Theo took their respective positions up front. Derek gave a quick smile and Theo laid his head back on the headrest. He hoped he get a little shut eye on this three-hour journey and get rid of the pain in his head as well. 

 

Theo was coming to. Some lightness penetrating through the darkness of his lids when he heard Stiles from the backseat asking if they were there yet?

Rubbing his eyes his palms, Theo sat more upright in the seat.

"We still have like two hours to go." So he had slept for about an hour.

Derek glanced over to Theo seemingly trying to gauge how Theo must be feeling now He gave him a slight smile. Yes, his headache was dissipating but he wasn't ready to go run a marathon or anything, 

"Oh my God, this is like the longest car ride ever." The teen whined. 

The high-pitched tone caused Theo to flinch in pain ever so slightly. He rubbed his temples gently with the pads of his fingers. 

"Haven't you done this drive before?" Derek asked as he glanced up into the rearview mirror.

Stiles huffed and began tapping his digits on the window. "Still boring as fuck and I think I forgot to take my meds this morning." 

Despite the head pain dwindling, Theo wasn't going to be able to take much more of Stiles drumming on the window. He needed plan of action so he decided to engage with the kid. "So Stiles, are you going to school after you graduate?" 

"Ugh, why does everyone ask that?" Theo could think of few reasons – he is graduating, he is starting a new life, curiosity. "And probably not. My grades are shit." 

"What does your mom think about that?" Derek chimed in.

Theo heard Stiles shifting in the seat and exhaling a few times before he answered. "She's got a lot on her plate. Even so, can’t really afford it with dad's medical bills." 

Theo didn't know much about their finical situation but it made sense. His father's in-home care alone probably costs a fortune not to mention whatever therapy and/or medication the man needs. 

"Sorry Runt. That is tough." Theo was glad to see his boyfriend make an effort in talking but it still seemed forced.

"It's not like you went to college." Stiles spat out. "So it's really not a big deal. I'll just get a job somewhere." 

Derek ran his fingers through his hair probably trying to search for words for a response. And at this point, there wasn't much to say. Stiles was right shitty grades and no money probably means no college. 

Theo wondered what kind of life skills the kid had. Would be able to hold down a steady job? Would his mom still support him in anyway? "Well, you still have some time to figure things out." And if Theo had to intervene to help guide him, he would do so to ensure the kind did not detour from the path. 

"I suppose." He mumbled as his fingers continued to tap on the window. 

 

Theo was grateful when the signs for the school started appearing. He agreed it was the longest car ride ever. The conversation was awkward and forced between the three of them. Derek was using the excuse of needing to pay attention to the road so he barely engaged with Stiles. And no matter what Theo did to try to distract Stiles, the kid still ultimately went back to drumming on the window. Needless to say, he was ready to bolt from the confines of the car.

"Turn right down this street Derek." Stiles said excitedly. The kid was practically vibrating off the seat. Theo just hoped that he wasn't going to be disappointed – what if they had come all this way and then discovered nothing about Scott. Stiles would probably be devastated and Theo is positive that neither him nor Derek are going to want to pick up all those pieces of Stiles emotions. 

Derek slowed the car as Stiles continued to give directions to Scott's dorm. Once they were in front of Camden Hall, Stiles demanded they stop. The car was hardly parked and Stiles was out of the vehicle with cat like speed. Theo barely managed to get his bearings on the pavement but he was able to grab Stiles by his sleeve before he ran ahead and effectively stopped him. "Just one sec Sunshine." 

Stiles hawed but his face turned a shade of peek once more with the term of endearment Theo bestowed on him. He decided right then and there that he did like that look on Stiles 

"What?" He asked irritated. 

Derek rounded the car to join them. "We probably should have some sort of plan. Scott probably won’t be thrilled to see me and he doesn’t know Theo." 

"So what? He knows me." Stiles stated as he tried to jerk his sleeve from Theo's grip. 

Theo maintained his hold on his clothing. Stiles wouldn’t be able to go anywhere until Theo wanted him to. "We'll just tell him that Stiles was worried about him and we drove him here." In theory it sounded like a good plan to Theo. 

"Yeah but...' Derek started and then clamped his mouth shut." HIs eyes narrowed somewhat as he looked over towards Stiles. 

"But what?" Stiles asked as he glanced back and forth between Theo and Derek.

Derek pinched the bridge of his nose. "It’s nothing Runt. Forget it. Let's just go see if Scott is here." Derek began to slowly walk towards the building.

"What aren’t you telling me Derek?" Stiles asked as he tried to yank himself once more from Theo's grip. He decided to take pity on the teen and let go. Stiles slightly stumbled and it took him a moment to right himself. He glared back at Theo and it took immense will power on his part not to laugh.

Derek paused his steps as Stiles caught up to him. He heard the loud sigh coming from Derek. He turned to face Stiles. "I didn't know how to tell you but..." Derek looked over at Theo almost pleading with him to help out.

"What? You're scaring me." Stiles eked out. Theo noted the boy was tugging at his right sleeve to pull it down closer to his wrist– the gesture seemed to calm him or distract him. 

"The day you came over. I texted Scott." He blurted out. Now Theo understood why his boyfriend appeared so flustered. He hadn't told Stiles what Scott had said in the text.

Theo neared them and stood next to Stiles. He wasn't sure how the kid would react.

"He said that he wanted me to keep you away from him." 

Theo watched as Stiles processed the information that Derek just told him. At first, he averted his eyes from Derek as his bottom lip quivered. His eyes moistened somewhat and his breathing was becoming more labored. 

Stiles eventually found his voice." You asshole." Derek blinked in surprise. "You act like you still don’t believe that something is up with Scotty and he texts you something like that. And you don’t even have the decency to tell me." 

"Listen Stiles, I didn’t want you to worry more than you already were. I wasn't really sure what to think about the message." 

The teen huffed out in annoyance.

Theo grasped his left shoulder. "Maybe Derek should have told you but right now, let's go to do what we came to do. I don’t know about you guys but I am ready to confront Scott." 

Stiles mumbled some words and then began walking. 

The gait towards the residence hall was quiet. Stiles would glare every once in a while, towards Derek. And Derek would just clinch his fists in supposed irritation. He wanted Derek to try to get along with Stiles but so far it wasn't working out that way.

Stiles located Scott' s room easily. They all stared at each other for a moment before Derek took the imitative to knock. They waited and heard no response from the other side of the door. Derek rapped his fingers once more and called out, "Scott."

There was still no noise and Stiles began to shuffle his feet. "Guess he's not here." He said dejected with the notion.

"Looks that way. Do we wait or look around campus?" Theo asked. He preferred the latter option. Who knew how long it would take Scott show up and he might not even come back here. 

Derek brushed his fingers through his hair looking just as befuddled as to what to do next as well. They really hadn't thought through this part of the plan. 

"How about we pick the lock and take a peek inside." Stiles suggested with a gleam in his eyes. 

"And you know how to pick a lock Stiles?" Derek rebuffed. 

Theo tried once again to stifle a laugh that was just dying to come out so he decided to cover his mouth discreetly.

"No but they make it look easy in the movies."

Derek rolled his eyes and Theo heard him mumble something under his breath but he couldn't quite make it out. "We would need some kind of tool." Theo explained. He was about to suggest they find a Resident Assistant or something but for some reason he decided to try the door knob and it miraculously opened.

"Huh, that was convenient." Derek reasoned. 

Stiles was the first to enter into the room with Derek right behind him. Theo walked in last and took a quick survey of his surroundings. It was a typical dorm room. It held two twin beds, two desks, and two dressers. The room was also a pig sty - there were clothes strewn all over the floor. Food wrappings that hadn’t made into the trash bins and both beds were unmade. Theo wouldn't have been surprised if they had encountered a dead rat. 

Each of them sauntered around the room carefully looking through drawers and through what was deducted to be Scott's desk. Theo wasn't even sure what they were searching for but he assumed any clue to what Scott was up to or where he could be. He heard Stiles sigh. 

"This is pointless. There is nothing here." The tone sounded more dejected than it did earlier when there was no response. 

Theo agreed. They weren't really getting anywhere but he didn't want to be the one to break the kids heart any more than it already was. 

"What the fuck is this?" An unrecognizable voice shot through the room causing all three to turn to see a brown-haired gentleman staring at them. He was shorter than Theo and a bit rounder. "How the hell did you get in my room?"

Ah, the roommate. "Your door was unlocked." Theo replied not impressed as the other crossed his arms to look burlier. It didn’t work. 

"And so, you just helped yourself. I'm calling security." The roommate stated as he started to walk back out of the room with his cell phone to his ear. 

"Please wait." Stiles called out desperately which caused the man to pause. "I'm Scott's brother. I haven't heard from him and I was just coming to see if he was okay." Stiles neared him as he spoke.

The round guy just looked at Stiles like he was a piece of gum on the bottom of his shoe which Theo didn't like very much. "Sorry kid. Haven't seen him in a few days. And even when he is here, we don't talk much." 

Stiles head hung low. "Do you know where he hangs out? Or who he hangs out with?" Derek chimed in.

"We're not exactly close. Sorry. Now please leave before I call security in here."

Derek glared at him for his unhelpfulness as he was the first to exit the room. Theo went to guide Stiles out by placing his hand on the small of his back since he appeared to plant his feet in not wanting to move before he got some useful information. 

"Wait." Stiles called out. The teen ran over to Scott's desk and grabbed a piece pf paper and a pen. He quickly scribbled on it and gave it to the other man. "If you see him, can you call me? I'm Stiles by the way." 

He took the paper from Stiles. "Sure kid."

With that, he and Stiles exited the room. The door immediately shut on their backs. Theo didn’t have the heart to tell Stiles that the guy probably had already balled up the paper and threw it out in the trash bin.

 

The rest of day proved unhelpful as well. They drove around the campus, stopped for food, and then walked to different areas around town. It was literally looking for a needle in haystack. Stiles knew next to nothing about any friends, groups, or activities that Scott was involved with so they had no idea where to even look.

Theo didn’t think it was possible but the ride back was even more awkward. Derek said two words that consisted of 'let's go' and the kid remained quiet. He hardly fidgeted this time but Theo knew he was in the back seat by the sniffling he did ever so often. 

Pulling up to Stiles house, Theo grinned – not only was the awkwardness coming to end but also the last of his headache pain. Stiles climbed out of the car and Derek made no move to accompany him so Theo got out of the vehicle to see him off.

"Hey." Theo called out. Stiles turned to look at him and he could see the kid's red rimmed eyes. He had been crying more than he realized. "We'll figure out something Sunshine, okay?" 

Stiles half smiled and Theo felt compelled to reach over and a wipe a tear from his cheek. The boy practically melted into his touch. "Not sure if Derek thinks that way." He mumbled with half lidded eyes.

"Don’t worry about. I'll talk to him. And if not, you still got me." The kid's lips now turned into a full-fledged grin.

"Not sure why you want to help me but thanks."

Theo smiled back and finally removed his thumb from Stiles cheek. He knew it let linger too long but the gesture appeared to be something the kid needed –like yearned for the caress to help keep him afloat. "I'll get in touch with you later."

Stiles slowly walked towards his house. Theo waited until he was safely inside before getting back into the car. Once he was buckled in, Derek let out a deep breath. 

"You shouldn't do that." 

"Do what?" Theo asked. In reality, it could be many things but he was curious to hear what Derek was going to say,

Tapping the steering wheel for a moment, Derek finally responded. "You're enabling him."

"You got to fucking kidding me Derek?" Theo didn’t believe that or not totally anyway. Maybe he was allowing the kid to keep up the pitying act. However, Stiles needed help and he was trying to do that since no one else seemed to be listening to him. Or at least they didn't believe him. 

"Theo...." Derek looked at him. "I'm not going to pretend to understand your compulsion as to why you want to help him." Theo probably should tell him about the cousin he had and couldn't save. He would but not now. "But I do know you well enough to know that you like projects. I am asking you to be tread lightly with Stiles."

Glancing back to Stiles house as Derek began to drive away, Theo thought about what his boyfriend said. It was true, he did like to fix things. Or at least try to mend broken wings. He may not be successful this time but he was already in imbedded in this situation so he sure as hell was seeing it through no matter the outcome. And Derek better the hell figure out as well what he was going to do with Stiles - becuase this, this was not going to work.


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles stretched in his bed, allowing his toes to bend as far as he could. Despite the previous day with being unsuccessful in finding anything useful about Scott, Stiles had slept the best he had in a long time. 

Dragging his ass to the bathroom, Stiles quickly showered and dressed knowing he had to face school today. As usual, he had no desire to go but he hadn't much choice either. Taking a quick glance in the mirror, Stiles deemed himself suitable as a fleeting a memory of the day before crossed his mind. 

It really had been nothing, just a nice gesture among friends but Stiles couldn't help but tremble a little thinking about when Theo wiped his tear away. The man was just being nice or perhaps just feeling sorry for him but Stiles nonetheless enjoyed the caress. The man was a stature of beauty with his blond hair and blue eyes. He was mad built like Derek so it was hard not to be somewhat enamored by him. He had been so supportive considering he had known Stiles for like a day.

And not to mention how he called Stiles Sunshine a couple of times. The nickname was probably nothing to Theo but Stiles drank it up. He loved how the other man appeared to care about Stiles and listened to him. He tried to engage with Stiles. It was nice to be with someone who didn't judge him for his past behaviors. He could definitely get used to this kind of thing. The only thing that would be better is if Derek would come around and actually talk to him and not keep hiding behind his walls that he effectively built these past three years.

However, Stiles assumed it was a long shot when it came to Derek. One moment, he appears helpful and kind and the next he just closes off completely. Stiles isn't quite sure what to make of the mood swings. Since Derek never was one much for words, maybe he shouldn't be surprised that he is closed off. As much as Stiles wants to talk one on one with Derek, he has to remember that he did come back crashing into his life unexpectedly. He needs to try to give him the benefit of the doubt and provide Derek some space until he is ready to face the music of Stiles.

Stiles glanced at his phone and he membered that his mom took away his car keys so he needed to catch the bus which meant he didn't have much time for breakfast. He skipped down the stairs and did a quick check to see if his dad was up but he saw no sign of him. It wasn't surprising since his mom worked late last night but Stiles still had to verify and he hoped his dad could be cognizant enough this afternoon so Stiles could have a somewhat decent conversaton with him. 

Strolling to the kitchen, Stiles plucked a pop tart from the pantry and was out to the door in a flash to go to the hell known as school. 

Stiles didn't get picked un per se but he was definitely an outcast and kids would talk about him behind his back. He knew they spoke about how he exaggerates, how he is a delinquent, and a loser. He really can't argue with them since most of what they gossip about is based on truths. Stiles doesn't really see himself as a bad kid, just misunderstood. At least Theo seem to understand him. Fuck, he needs to stop thin king about Derek's boyfriend like that. 

 

Staring at the clock on the wall, Stiles was grateful that is was almost lunch time. Lunch period was one of his favorite times of day. Mostly since he didn’t have to pay attention in class and could just zone out for a while.

Taking a seat at his normal table, near the back corner, Stiles began pulling numerous food items out form his lunch sack. If it was up to him, he would probably sustain himself on protein bars and chocolate milk but his mom no matter how tired she was, always ensured he had a proper lunch. He loved her for that. 

More kids began filing the lunch room and began taking their seats based on pecking order. Usually only a few kids ventured to his table – basically the ones who no one ever wants to sit with. Stiles didn't mind. Most of the time he liked sitting alone.

After taking a bite of his apple, a tall blond kid hovered near by looking lost. He was definitely new and appeared out of place since he had scarf wrapped around his neck. He took a quick glance at Stiles and immediately placed his tray in from of him and took a seat across from Stiles. 

He smiled shyly but he still carried an air of confidence in him. "Hey, umm..." Stiles swallowed. "Since your new here, I probably should tell you, this is the reject table so you might not want to sit here." 

The other guy smiled sheepishly and took a quick glance around the cafeteria and shrugged his shoulders. 'You're sitting here. Can't be all that bad." 

Stiles face flushed. He tried to contain a smile. He didn't want to embarrass himself right away with this guy. This could be good though, he doesn’t know Stiles and therefore can’t judge him. "Okay, don't say I didn't warn you. Stiles by the way."

He continued with his bright smile. "Isaac." 

"Welcome to Beacon Hills High." Stiles responded sarcastically splaying his arms out.

Isaac snorted and shoved some mashed potatoes in his mouth." Thanks." He forked some gray looking meat next into his mouth and scrunched up his face. "Think I'm going to go behind the bleachers and get a quick smoke."

"Um...." Stiles paused toying with the hem of his right sleeve. The material seemed smaller today and it had put him more ill at ease. He hated that he couldn't tug it further down his hand. "Not allowed to smoke on school property." 

"Not a rule breaker Stiles?" Isaac smirked as he stood up and grabbed his tray.

Stiles has broken many rules but he really wanted to try harder for his mom. She deserved better than getting a call from the school every other day. " No, I mean yes. Just trying to be good." 

"I'll take the blame if they catch us. Come with me." 

And Stiles couldn't say no. He got up from the table and threw away his trash. He followed Isaac outside. He had longer legs than Stiles so he had some trouble keeping up with him. They circled behind the bleachers and Isaac wasted no time pulling out a cigarette. He lit it up and blew smoke in the air. 

Isaac took the cigarette from his lips and tried to pass it to Stiles. "I'm good. Thanks." Isaac shrugged his shoulders and began puffing once more.

Stiles hoped he didn't offend the young man. Even though he was caught once before smoking at school, it was because he wanted to get in trouble and be sent home. He actually didn't like the taste and would be happy not smoking again but he gladly watch the other boy. 

Glancing over to Isaac, Stiles couldn’t help but drink in him somewhat. He was built but not like Derek and Theo. He lacked some muscle definition. He probably didn't have as much of a well-defined six pack but he was still crazy good looking. Stiles cock still hardened somewhat staring at the curly haired boy across from him.

"How old are you?" Stile thought he looked a little older for still being in high school.

Isaac chuckled. "Nineteen. Got held back a year." He took a lung puff from his cigarette and then stomped out the butt on the ground. "And you?"

"Seventeen."

"Hmm, jailbait then?" Isaac smirked.

Stiles felt his cheeks warm once more. He knew they must be pink. He just hoped the flush wasn't rushing to his ears. No one in a long time has paid attention to him like this. "Yeah, I guess."

"Fuck, you are really adorable. I would kiss you but we need to get back." He snickered. "I know you are trying to be good and all." 

And now Stiles knew his flush was scattering across his bare skin. He felt his cock chub a little more. He had never been kissed before and just the thought of it, made him weak in the knees. "Umm..." Stiles was lost for words and probably sounded like an idiot.

"It's fine Stiles. Another time, perhaps?"

And before Stiles could respond, Isaac was slowly walking back to the building. Part of him wanted to call him back and tell him, yes please, kiss him stupid. Another part, the sensible part knew it wasn't the best idea – he just met the guy. He should wait at least a little while before experiencing those lips. 

 

Stiles ran into the house, grabbed a quick snack and made his way to the family room. He was relieved to see his dad plopped on the sofa in front of the TV. Sometimes, the nurse Marcia would be doing physical therapy or giving his dad a bath so he was happy that he was not occupied at the moment.

"Hi dad." Stile beamed as he took a seat next to his dad. He did usual of grabbing his father's arms to tuck the appendage around him. Pulling his feet up, Stiles paced his breathing. "I sort of had a good day." Stiles recollected thinking about how Isaac said he wanted to kiss him. It had been a long time since he felt giddy.

"It was weird though. I met this new guy at school today." He relayed to his father who still hadn’t even acknowledged his presence but he hadn't removed his arm yet so Stiles was grateful for that. He yearns for the physical contact from his father as well. He doesn't just miss the conversation but he misses the hugs just as much. "He is really nice and seems to actually want to hang out with me."

HIs dad mumbled some incoherent words and he rocked his body back and forth for a few moments.

"Also, really cute." Stiles paused for a moment. "I did tell you I like boys, right?"

Stiles tried to remember if he had that chat with his dad or not. He was sure he did when he was fifteen after a marathon of gay porn watching and three orgasms by his own hand. "Well, if you don’t remember, I like boys." Even though he has had exactly one experience with a boy. It was one more than he has had with a girl.

The arm finally retreated and his dad began rub small circles on his own thigh – lost somewhere again in his jagged thoughts. 

"it is weird though. I do think I like him but..." Stiles wasn't sure how to say this. He knew Isaac for only half a day. The boy made him flush and chub in his pants. He was gorgeous but there seemed to be something missing too. "I mean, I think I like someone else too."

Despite their rocky past, Stiles definitely still had a huge hard on for Derek despite his shit attitude but he also felt a connection to his boyfriend. Stiles couldn't quite put his finger on it but he felt drawn to Theo. The man radiated sex appeal and confidence. Basically, a clone of Derek who Stiles will never have a chance in hell with. But Theo still had a way of making him feel special. Something he hadn’t felt in a really long time. 

"I don't know dad. Haven’t felt like this in while so don’t want to get my hopes up. " 

Stiles has never been in a relationship – some for lack of trying, some because no one wants to date someone so broken. After the Derek debacle, Stiles was heartbroken and didn’t want to be with anyone and then after his dad's injury, he was just so withdrawn and miserable, dating was the last thing on his mind. 

Perhaps this could be a turning point for him. He is trying to do better in school and has hot men conversing with him. Even if nothing happens, they are boosting his confidence. And either way, Stiles could totally do friends with Isaac. He is positive he would be fun to hang around with. 

And hopefully Theo would be willing to be his friend as well. He did give Stiles his phone number and said he could call anytime he needed to talk. Stiles believes him but what happens when they solve the mystery of Scott or he doesn't want to help anymore? Will Theo just vanish from his life like Derek did before? And speaking of, how would Derek respond to Theo and Stiles being friends? Derek probably wouldn't like it but perhaps he and Stiles can try to work on their past issues and be friends once more as well. Stiles decided to try not to think about it too much or his head would go in circles of what ifs. He wanted to bask in the moment for now.

"Well, I guess I brought you up to date on my social life. It is complicated." He blew some air out of his mouth.

"I'm going to have to go to some homework You probably have stuff to do too." Stiles barely got out the words as he caught a glimpse of Marcia standing across the room. "See you later dad." Stiles rose from the sofa and walked back to the front door to grab his backpack.

He climbed the stairs to his room and shut the door. He pulled some text books out onto his bed and took a seat. Once the mattress dipped, Stiles took his cellphone from the front pocket of his bag.

Hovering over the contact, he knew that this didn’t qualify as calling as anytime. Theo would have meant it strictly if Stiles was having a moment or was upset – not just for casual conversation. He hit call before even thinking about it.

"Hello Sunshine."

Stiles smiled when he heard the voice on the other end of the phone and sunk into his bed. Perhaps just being friends with Theo would not be enough. He was totally fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it would be fun to bring Isaac into the picture but at this point I don't really anticipate anything more than just friends between him and Stiles.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the later update.

Derek counted to fifty. That was enough pushups he told himself. Getting up from the hardwood floor, Derek wiped the beads of sweat that had formed along his forehead. He grabbed his shirt that he had tossed to the side on the sofa and pulled it back on over his head. As he retreated to the kitchen to get some water, he heard the door open signaling Theo's arrival. 

"I didn’t expect you to be home." Theo stated as he followed Derek into the kitchen.

Derek shrugged his shoulders. "Left work early." Derek sometimes wished he did take the college route but instead he jumped right into the workforce. He has held a few odds and ends jobs until he fell into the construction field he has now. He doesn't mind the manual work but he is not passionate about it either. He would rather to do something more like teaching.

"Feeling okay?" 

Derek swallowed some water that he had gotten from the tap. "Yep, still thinking about what to do about Stiles and Scott." They were nowhere closer to finding Scott's whereabouts and Derek had no clue where to search next. Or if he still wanted to. Perhaps he should let it go but Scott was his best friend once. He should do his best to find out the answers at to what is going on with Scott.

"Well for Scott, we should go back to the campus. Perhaps this time the roommate will be more accommodating. As for Stiles..." Theo paused. Derek leaned up against the counter to look at his boyfriend. "Just talk to him already Derek. Stop avoiding the kid and have a nice one on one chat with him." 

Running his fingers through his hair, Derek exhaled. "You make it sound so easy and simple."

"Because it is. You are making it more difficult than it needs to be." 

Derek supposed Theo was right. Maybe he was making things more challenging than they needed to be with Stiles. At first, he believed staying away was the best course of action. And then he shows up on his doorstep, and Derek thought keeping his distance would be the most beneficial. And yet, he has seen how miserable Stiles is and even the simplest of gestures have made his demeanor change slightly. He did owe it to Stiles to try. The kid was right, he was a coward. He should try to at least make some things right again with Stiles. 

"You're right." Derek closed his eyes for a moment. "Guess I am scared of letting him too close. I don't want to hurt him again." Fuck, he messed up the last time with the kid and now he is like glass – one misstep, he might just break or crack more. And Derek didn’t want to be the one responsible if that happened.

Theo sighed as his mouth turned upwards slightly. "Well, that's a good start Derek. Admitting that is how you feel. Trust me when I say this. I think at this point Stiles just wants you to listen to him." Theo paused and stepped closer to Derek. "Despite what has happened in the past, the kid just wants to be reassured that you don’t hate him."

"Fuck, I don't hate him. Still just confused." Derek hesitated before speaking once more. "And you seem like an expert all of a sudden on Stiles feelings." The words came out more accusatory than Derek meant when he saw his boyfriend arch his eyebrow while taking a step back. 

"Well sorry Derek but I am talking to him because he needs an ear to talk to." He crossed his arms almost egging Derek on to say something more. "And don't ask me to stop."

"I'm not Theo."

Derek in all honesty didn't know how to feel about Theo talking with Stiles. He already told Theo his thoughts how he should tread carefully and not get too wrapped up in the situation but that had seemed to fall on deaf ears. Theo evidently was on this mission for some reason and wasn't about ready to abandon it. Derek might not totally agree but in the scheme of things, this was probably a small battle. Stiles did need someone and if Theo helped fill that void, then Derek shouldn't get in the way if he wasn't going to do it himself. 

"It's good you want to be there for him even if I don’t totally understand it." Taking a deep breath, Derek continued, "I'll stop by his house tomorrow. I'll talk to him." Derek was fairly positive he wasn't quite ready to speak with Stiles but yet he knew he was tired of running away from his emotions as well.

 

Derek begged off work early once more and was now standing in front of Stiles house. He had hesitated long enough. If he didn't knock, the neighbors might call the police for how long he has been out on the stoop. 

Once Derek rapped on the door, it only took a few moments for the door to swing open showing Stiles on the other side. He was hiding halfway behind the door, appearing very timid as he worried his bottom lip.

"Derek?" Stiles asked surprised.

"Hey Runt, umm, Stiles I mean." Derek shook his head as the teen looked over his shoulder into the distance. Basically, not making eye contact with him. 

Stiles appeared confused by the facial expression he wore. "Is Theo with you?" He queried as he continued to look around. 

"No, just me." He couldn't tell if Stiles was disappointed that Theo wasn't present and Derek felt a pang in his chest that Stiles rather see his boyfriend. But he understood as well. Theo has been there for him and Derek has not. 

"Oh okay," the boy stepped aside to open the door further to allow Derek to enter the dwelling. "Have a seat."

Derek followed Stiles to the living room and took a seat on the sofa that he sat on the other day. He took the chair opposite of him and immediately began toying with the hem on his right sleeve. He looked the opposite of relaxed. "Want something to drink?"

"I'm good. Just came to..." Derek paused glancing at the boy who still looks so haunted. "I came by to talk."

"About Scotty? Do you have other ideas?" Those questions appeared to cheer him up for a moment. 

Derek sat up straighter and stared at a worn spot on the carpeted floor. He took a deep breath. "No, I actually came over to apologize."

"Oh." 

He appeared caught off guard as continued to pull and tug on his right shirt sleeve. Derek's mind wondered briefly thinking about how many shirts Stiles has stretched beyond their limits. "Yeah, umm," he paused as he tapped his foot slightly. "Theo has brought to my attention that I should talk with you so..."

"So you are here because Theo told you to come?" The boy's darkened eyes looked towards Derek trying to find an answer.

"Fuck, that's not how I meant it." Derek shuffled to try to get more comfortable on the couch but nothing was working. He felt like he was in the spotlight right now. "He suggested it and I agreed we should talk."

Stiles crossed his feet and exhaled, 'then talk."

Derek took a deep breath. He needed to get things off his chest and to try to make amends with Stiles. "Okay, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you." 

Stiles stared back expressionless but not unmoving since he still toyed with his sleeve. 

"I just want to let you know that it wasn't you. I was trying to do the right thing by Scott. I didn't think how it would affect you." Taking another breath, Derek continued. "I never meant to hurt you. And you were right. I should have reached out to you especially after your dad." Derek couldn't finish the part of after your dad was shot. 

"Thank you for saying that. I'm sure it wasn't easy for you." Derek wasn't expecting forgiveness but he was still hoping for a little more emotion from the boy.

"Welcome." Derek stared at his feet for a moment and then back at Stiles. "I know we still have some unresolved shit to deal with but hopefully this is a start."

He shrugged his shoulders. "We do. I still have a lot of bitter feelings." Derek winced. "I don't want to continue to feel this bad though so yea, this can be a start." He paused, "just don't expect things change overnight."

It was fair. Stiles has been through a lot and some of his issues had to do with Derek himself. "Sure, I understand." He stuttered for a moment before speaking once again. "Maybe we can try to be friends again? You can come to dinner Friday night."

He hoped that wasn't too much too fast with what Stiles just said. 

The invitation actually put a smile on the kid's face. "You don't mind? Theo will be okay with it?"

"Sure, he will." Derek hoped. He assumed he would be fine with Stiles coming to dinner. His boyfriend had already taken a shine to Stiles so he would probably be happy about it.

"Kay." 

The conversation went about the best Derek could hope for. It was a good baby step. 

 

Sliding back into the loft, Theo caught him at the door and quickly placed a chaste kiss on his right cheek. "How did it go?" 

"About as well as expected." Derek didn’t expect hugs and rainbows so he was satisfied that he and Stiles were able to have a decent conversation for a while. "I apologized and he seemed okay with it."

Theo grinned. Derek half expected him to say I told you so but he refrained. :"I am glad you spoke with him. Maybe now you will step holding onto all that guilt." He hoped so. The guilt had certainly been pent up for a while. 

"You were right It was a step I needed to take and I think it might have made a small difference in Stiles as well." 

"Great."

"Um, I sort of invited him to dinner on Friday." Theo cocked his left eyebrow. "I figured you would be okay with it." Derek stated sheepishly. Theo had been on board on helping Stiles so he was hoping he wasn't crossing any kind of line with his boyfriend.

Theo didn’t say anything right away so Derek instantly regretted his actions. "Sorry, I should have run it by you first."

He shook his head and waved his hand. "It’s fine. Just surprised for a moment that you took the imitative." 

"You have been great about this whole thing and don't want to take you for granted." 

Theo reached out his hand for Derek to grab it. "Cone here." Their fingers intertwined as Theo led them to the couch. Derek sunk into the leather cushions once Theo got seated.

Taking a deep breath, Theo squeezed Derek's hand harder. "I have to admit there are some selfish reasons. I had a cousin few years ago who Stiles reminds me of. I..." There was a pregnant pause as Theo attempted to compose himself.

"I failed him Derek and just don’t want to fail Stiles too. I know you said to not make him a project but I just can’t walk away not after I fucked up with my cousin. I tried to help him and couldn’t." 

Derek continued to let Theo grab his hand harder and he noted his eyes were beginning to moisten. "I am sure whatever happened it wasn't your fault and that you couldn’t have prevented anything."

He knows guilt so he understood where Theo was going through and that those words would probably not affect his state but he still had to let his boyfriend know. 

Wiping his eyes, Theo took another breath. "Thank you. I do try to tell myself that every day. He overdosed. I thought he was doing okay. I had to leave town for a long weekend. His own mother found him dead on his bedroom floor. He was fifteen. " The tears began to fall more now. "I suppose his fate might not have been different if I was there but sometimes I wonder. I wonder if I hadn’t left and stayed.”

"Sorry that happened. Sounds truly awful." And now the picture was becoming clearer. “You can’t blame yourself. 

"I have to help him Derek. I can't let that happen to someone else." 

Derek leaned over gave Theo quick peck on the lips. "Okay. Thanks for telling me that. “Derek paused, Promise me something."

Theo half smiled. "Don’t blame yourself if we can't truly help Stiles." Theo's breath hitched. "I think we can make a difference but he also has to help himself. We can only hold his hand for so long."

"Okay, I'll try. Not sure if I can promise though."

"Thanks babe. Again, thanks for sharing." 

Derek was grateful that Theo shed some light as to why he was so compelled in helping Stiles. He didn't want to be envious of their closeness but it was bothering him more than he thought it would. With this knowledge brought more understanding why Theo was gravitating towards the teen. Now he just hoped that his boyfriend was not going to be as fragile as Stiles if he the kid does fall.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little sexy times at the end of the chapter.

Theo grinned satisfied looking over the dinner he prepared. He wasn't positive what type of food that Stiles would like and even shot a text to the boy to find out earlier in the week. He only replied whatever is fine. Theo didn’t push more. He was trying to heed Derek's advice and not get himself too wrapped up with Stiles so he made the decision to make what he wanted. He opted for a roasted chicken with red potatoes and a side of squash. He was going to bake some dessert and then decided on a store bought marbled flavor cake with buttercream frosting. 

Taking in the different aromas, Theo heard knocking at the door. There were some pleasantries exchanged between Derek and Stiles when the door opened. Theo was happy that Derek was trying to engage with Stiles even though the idle chit chat still seemed somewhat forced and awkward. He believed it was important for both of them to attempt to get back what they used to have together Theo really did want them to be happy but it was almost a catch 22 as well- plotting to get them to deal with their feelings about each other, may inadvertently push Theo to the outskirts. 

Theo had wondered if Scott hadn't caught them together all those years ago if they would still be together. And he believes they would be. It is fairly obvious that Stiles is still crushing on Derek despite appearing ill at ease around him. Derek on the other hand had been a harder read with his aloofness around the teen but Theo still noticed some fond glances that his boyfriend would shoot towards Stiles. The pining probably should bother Theo more than it does. 

It is definitely hard to be in the place that he is currently in – wanting to be the cheerleader but if things had turned out differently, then Theo wouldn’t have ended up with Derek. He loves Derek and doesn’t want to lose him so Theo does need to tread carefully around whatever may evolve between Stiles and Derek.

"Need any help?" Stiles asked startling Theo out of his ramblings.

"I'm good Sunshine. Everything is about done." The blush formed on Stiles cheeks. "You and Derek go have a seat. I'll bring the food right out." 

"Kay." He responded sheepishly. 

Theo took a deep breath and hoped the dinner wouldn't be full of silence.

 

Getting through the dinner was manageable. There was some talking and loads of silence. Stiles appeared to like the food. Theo was pleased when the boy asked for seconds and then seemed to become more relaxed. Theo was ready to bring out the dessert when the teen finally brought up his brother. 

"Any more thoughts about Scotty?" He asked looking back and forth between both Derek and Theo. Theo had strategically placed him in the middle as both he and Derek flanked the ends of the table. 

Derek eyeballed Theo for a moment and then cleared his throat. "Theo and I thought we would go back to the campus and take a look around again." They had both decided that perhaps they may have better luck with the roommate one on one without an emotional Stiles there. 

"Cool, I'm come with. When are you guys going?" Theo saw the desperation in the kid's eyes. He didn’t want to be the barer of bad news and he assumed Derek didn't want to be either. How do you tell a semi-depressed teen to let the adults handle it?

Derek began to shift uncomfortably on his chair and began playing with the scraps of food on his plate. "Umm..." He trailed off and looked lost for words. 

"What Derek is trying to say Sunshine, is we are going to go alone while you do some research." Stiles looked at him so he knew he had the kid's complete attention. "You know kill two birds with one stone so to speak."

"Okay, like what?"

Hearing Derek's fork hit the plate, Theo glanced at him He had his brow arched probably trying to determine where Theo was going with this. "I had an idea. I thought you could scour Scott's social media accounts for clues." Theo believed that was a great idea and possible distraction for Stiles.

"You don’t think I haven’t checked that already?"

"No but I think they deserve a second possibly third glance. Write down the places where he has checked in. See if the same people show up in photos with him or if anything seems off with them. There could be clues in there."

He watched as Stiles wheels turned in his head. The kid stared at the plate in front of him. He tugged on the right sleeve of the shirt that he falls to for comfort and even ran his hand through his hair. "Okay, this time. Next time, you're not leaving me out." 

"Got it." Derek chimed in. "Theo got some dessert."

"Cool." The teen's eyes lit up.

And dessert was more interesting than Theo ever thought it could be. He had never seen anyone attack a piece of cake like Stiles or actually, it was savoring the sweet decadence of it. No, Stiles didn’t use the fork that was provided. He instead utilized his index finger and scooped up the frosting.

The boy would then plop said finger into his sinful mouth and proceed to lick the buttercream off the digit in an obscenely manner. After the third time of the teen deep throating his finger, Theo realized his cock was half hard. He then he felt the pain that radiated in his shin stemming from the swift kick his boyfriend just provided him from underneath the table.

Coming out of the Stiles trance, Theo rubbed his leg and looked at Derek. His boyfriend was staring back at him while shaking his head and mouthing the words 'stop it.'

Theo quickly adjusted himself in his pants and decided it was time for small talk or otherwise, he might cum in his pants and possibly order the kid to get on the floor so Theo could have his way with his mouth. "How was school this week?" 

"it was interesting. I actually met some new guy. He just started this week." He licked his finger and then grabbed a small piece of cake to shove in his mouth. "He seems really nice." 

"Must be hard to start school in the middle of year.'" Derek assumed.

Stiles shrugged his shoulders. "I guess. He seems rather adaptable."

'Is he cute?" Theo asked but he wasn't sure where the question came from or why he cared. 

The teen's cheeks flushed the pink color that Theo was getting used to. It was definitely a good look on the boy. "He is."

"Maybe you guys will go out sometime." Derek reasoned as he stood up from the table He began clearing the dishes.

Stiles almost spit out the cake he was chewing. "No one goes out with me but that is okay. He is super nice and I would be totally happy just being friends with him."

Theo winced. He hated that Stiles had such low self-esteem but he wasn't surprised either with the kind of life he has had. "You never know unless you ask." Theo then rose from his chair and grabbed the rest of the uneaten cake. "I'll wrap this up so you can take it with you."

"You guys don't want it? " His eyes practically lit up realizing he was going home with a treat. 

"Nah, Derek and I don’t eat many sweets." 

Stiles snorted and his skin pinkened once more. "Yeah I guess, you both are built like rocks." 

Theo couldn't help the smile that fell across his face realizing the kid had checked him out.

After wrapping up the cake and cleaning up the dishes, Theo sighed in relief once the door shut behind Stiles. The evening wasn't horrible but he was grateful to have just him and Derek once more and no stifled conversation. 'Well, that was interesting."

"Sure was." Derek grinned as he approached Theo and stood in front of him. "You couldn't stop staring at his mouth." 

"Can you blame me? His mouth is sinful." Derek grabbed his waist and pulled him closer. "And don't tell me you haven't thought about what you wanted to do with his mouth."

Derek just smiled. "I never got to enjoy his mouth." He slotted his knee between Theo's legs. “He was always a mouthy kid but that night, we never even kissed”

Theo grinned enjoying his boyfriend rubbing against his hardened member. "Hmm, feels good. Tell me Derek, what would you have done if you weren't caught all those years ago." Now with what Derek said, he assumes kissing would be on that list.

"That's easy Babe." Derek leaned in and kissed his mouth. Theo opened his lips to allow Derek's tongue inside. Pulling out while nipping at his bottom lip, his boyfriend whispered, "first I would put him on his knees." 

Theo was becoming more and more aroused. HIs cock was now leaking pre-cum. He knew had a wet patch forming. "He probably wouldn't be able handle to my whole girth at first. He would need to practice and I would ensure he got a lot of practice taking my cock." 

"Fuck Derek." Theo moaned out trying to get friction from Derek’s leg. 

Derek walked him backwards until the back of his knees hit the sofa. He laid down on his back and Derek crawled on top of him, once again slotting his knee between Theo's thighs. Theo made sure he opened wide enough so Derek could be unobstructed with his grinding, 

"We would keep trying until he could handle my whole cock – until he no longer gagged on it." Derek unzipped Theo's pants and placed his hand on Theo's bulge. He arched up to his touch, moaning breathlessly. 'Like that Babe?"

Theo's brain was starting to go off line. "More..." He groaned while thrusting slightly into the other's hand. 

"Fuck..." Derek breathed into Theo's left ear. "His tongue would circle my slit while he massaged my heavy balls. I would refrain shooting down his throat right away. I would want to enjoy knowing he was feeling the heavy weight of my shaft on his tongue."

Derek let go of Theo for moment which caused him to whimper at the lost. He then pulled his own dick out of his pants and stroked it a few times. Taking Theo back in his hand, Derek pulled their two cocks together and began maneuvering them side by side. Theo knew he wasn't going to last much longer at this rate. He was leaking profusely and he could feel Derek's pre-cum now as his cock hardened.

"Mmm.."Derek groaned out. "And then..." Derek gasped. "I would fuck his throat as the tears fell down his cheeks."

"Der...ek!" Theo shouted through his orgasm. Ropes of cum spewed across Derek's chest. 

Theo closed his eyes trying to catch his breath, almost not believing that he totally got off by hearing what his boyfriend would do the teen. And the worse part was, Theo did want to watch that event enfold in front of him. 

He then felt Derek seize and groan out as his warm jizz released onto his body. Derek flopped next him by wedging himself between Theo and sofa cushions.

Theo rested his head on his shoulder. "I feel like that that shouldn't have been as hot as it was." 

Derek snorted and carded his fingers through Theo's blonde locks. "Doesn’t surprise me all that much. You have always had a thing for the young twinks."

Theo sighed. Derek was right but he also knew he probably shouldn’t have those kinds of thoughts about Stiles. "True but be honest Derek. You have thought about what it would be like fucking him again."

Shifting on the couch, Derek appeared to mull over what Theo said. "Before, yes. Seeing him again, that thought hasn’t been in the forefront of my mind." 

That statement made sense to Theo. Derek has been dealing with Stiles being thrusted aback in his life – having indecent thoughts about the kid probably not the first thing he thinks about. "I get that. I just want you to know that I am okay if you want to invite him into our bed." 

Derek sat up slightly and gazed at Theo. "Really?" He asked surprised. 

Theo almost rolled his eyes. "Duh, he is adorable and hasn’t been with anyone since you. He's practically a virgin again." Theo couldn't help but have his mind wonder to the kid's tight hole Nope he shouldn't go there but the idea almost got him hard again.

Leaning down for a quick peck on the lips, Derek smiled slightly. "I’ll think about it. I don't think Stiles is in the right frame of mind right now even if I was ready for something like that." 

Theo supposed Derek was right. The kid was not in the best mental state at the moment but it didn’t mean he couldn’t fantasize about all the dirty stuff they wanted to do to him. Perhaps having Stiles enter their life wasn't going to be such a bad thing after all.


	10. Chapter 10

Stiles sat on his bed, staring at his laptop in front of him. He had just started the scouring of Scott's social media accounts so he hadn't gotten very far. He had paper and pen nearby to write down anything that he thought could help as to what was going on with his brother. 

The first thing he had done was trying to text him once more but he received the same short answers - 'I’m fine, please leave me alone.' After that failure, he quickly sent a text to Theo. 

Theo replied that he and Derek were on their way to the campus. He mentioned they were going to check out some of the bars to see if Scott had visited any of them. He then had asked that Stiles let them know if he finds anything that could be a clue, then they would seek that out as well. 

Sighing as he stared at the computer, Stiles was not pleased that Derek and Theo left him as they went off. He understands that he sometimes can be a handful but Scotty is his brother damn it so he should be looking for him too. Part of him thinks it's because Derek is still uncomfortable around him but he was fairly sure they had worked out their awkwardness. Perhaps the guys just didn’t want a third wheel around today. 

Stiles vowed not to take it personally. He was determined to find some clues about Scotty and then spend time with his dad. It was Saturday so he yearned to sit with his father and talk to him about the week he had. He hadn't told him about the dinner he had with Theo and Derek so there was that to look forward to– sometimes it was just the small things when it came to conversing with his father. 

And the meal with the other gentleman was interesting to say the least. 

Tapping aimlessly at the keyboard, Stiles recollected the meal which caused him to flush momentarily. It had seemed like Theo was ready to devour him for dessert and Stiles hadn't minded one bit. The man's eyes appeared hungry with lust when Stiles was ingesting the cake. It was a wonderful feeling that penetrated deep into his body when he realized that he had that kind of effect on Theo. It was like he was really wanted by someone and Stiles hadn’t had that kind of feeling since the day Derek had fucked him all those years ago.

Stiles dick was becoming hard recollecting Theo’s hungry eyes. He palmed it slightly wondering at the same time what might be going on with him. Yes, Theo was being great and helpful but why did he appear to want to devour Stiles? Was it in his nature or was he possibly having issues with Derek?

And yet Derek is not an idiot. He saw the way Theo had looked at Stiles and he must know that they are talking and texting. And yet, Derek still extended an olive branch and doesn’t appear to be put off with the emerging friendship between Theo and Stiles. 

So perhaps Stiles is just reading into things. Theo is just extra sweet and he and Derek are just fine. Why would someone like Theo want him anyway? Stiles must certainly be grasping onto straws that aren’t really there and he needs to just concentrate on finding out what is going on with Scotty. And then at that point, work on being friends with both Derek and Theo. Now that Derek is back in his life and he has met Theo, Stiles doesn’t want to fuck up whatever is that they all have with each other.

Pushing, his laptop to the side of his mattress, Stiles lied down and stuck his hand in his pants. Rubbing his cock, his breath hitched. Now that Derek was back in his life and willing to try to be friends again, Stiles didn’t want to mess up the opportunity. He needed to try to not be clingy and not read too much into Theo. He really had missed Derek more than he thought. He wanted him to be part of his life once more. Perhaps he had been an asshole but fuck, Stiles still really wanted him again. He yearned to have the feeling of Derek’s big cock inside him once more. 

Not getting enough friction through his underwear, Stiles slipped his hand inside his boxers. Swiping the tip of his dick, he gathered some pre-cum to use a quick substitute for lube. 

“Fuck…” He moaned out arching into his palm.

Closing his eyes, Stiles imagined any hand but his on his dick right now. He rotated between Theo and Derek at first and then dreamt of Isaac stroking him to completion. He would readily take any three of them in his bed right now. All of them were great looking with their muscles and chiseled looks. He knew any of them could manhandle him and push him down into the mattress. 

Sliding his hand up and down his hardened shaft, Stiles massaged his balls and then moved his index finger down to his rim. He circled his hole for a bit but didn’t penetrate through the tight ring of muscle – he wanted to wait for someone else to breach him instead.

Feeling his balls tighten, Stiles knew he was about ready to blow his load. He stroked a few more times while playing with his slit. “Oh God!” He yelled out as the orgasm ripped through his body. Feeling the hot liquid hit his hand, Stiles continued to thrust his member in his palm through the last of the trembling of his body. 

“F…uck.” He gasped. 

It had been a long time since he had an orgasm that intense. It was beautiful and he couldn’t wait to experience it again. He just wished the next time he could be with someone else. Yearning for someone else’s touch and feeling the fullness of a cock stuffed in his ass once more.

Wiping his ejaculate on his pant leg, Stiles sighed in contentment. It had been a while since he had truly fantasized about others and here he was getting off to the vision of three different men. He knew what Derek was like in bed and would like to experience that once more and he assumed the sexual act from Theo would differ only slightly. 

Isaac on the other hand, Stiles wasn’t so sure or even positive that he wanted to have sex with him. Yes, the other boy gave him butterflies and penetrated emotions he hadn’t experienced in a while but did that equate in wanting to have sex with him? Stiles definitely wanted to be friends and Isaac appeared content in having lunch with him and noting more. After that first day, Isaac hadn’t even mentioned anything about kissing him again. Part of Stiles was relieved since he wasn’t sure he wanted to take that step with him. The other part was a little hurt, wondering if Isaac didn’t see him in that light anymore. 

‘Doesn’t matter Stiles. No one wants you anyway. You are too broken and damaged.” Stiles mumbled to himself.

He glanced down at his right arm and slowly pulled his sleeve up to his elbow. Stiles took his left index finger and meticulously traced the scar on his wrist, trembling so slightly in the process. The razor blade had gone deep into his skin and Stiles had managed to cut himself halfway up his forearm before he started to become queasy. He had wanted to take his life that day but he couldn’t even manage to do that right. Before he had the chance to take the blade to his left wrist, he passed out on the bathroom floor, hitting his head in the process. 

When he had awoken up in the hospital, his mom had been there gripping his hand. She had blood shot eyes and tear stained cheeks. It appeared she hadn’t slept a wink and he had been sure she aged considerably overnight. He didn’t want to put his mother through something like that ever again so he had vowed to do better that day – not necessarily for him but for her. He had tried. Stiles was still not perfect but he likes to believe he is not as much as fuck up as he used to be. 

Pushing those thoughts away and trying not to cry, Stiles pulled his sleeve back down – out of sight, out of mind so to speak. He sat back up on his bed and brought his laptop back over. He needed to concentrate on the task at hand and that was finding any clues as to what was going on with his brother. Perhaps, if he got to the bottom of this mystery, he could maybe have a more normal life. Others would believe him more readily and he wouldn’t crave so much attention. 

Flipping through Facebook first, Stiles decided to check his photo albums. Perhaps there was someone who showed up frequently. He then would go back in his history and look at any check ins to see if anything jumped out.

Stiles shifted on his bed and glanced at the clock on his computer. It had been an hour and he felt like he had made no further leeway. Halfway in, he had grabbed some paper and a pen jotting a few places down that may or may not be beneficial to look in to. 

Huffing, Stiles was about ready to give up. He would spend time with his dad and then check out Scotty’s Instagram. He was just about to close it out when he spotted the picture. 

The picture of the man who stood in the background. He was hardy visible and Stiles almost didn’t notice him right away. The only reason the blonde-haired gentleman leapt out to him was because of his striking blue eyes. Stiles had seen those orbs in another photo on Scotty’s page and had thought how gorgeous that man’s eyes were. 

He hadn’t put any stock in the first photo but now, seeing him again – he wondered. What was a man who looked a good fifteen years older than Scotty lingering around college aged kids? Stiles noted that there was only a general location associated with this picture. He would need to find the other one once more and see if he had checked in with that one. 

Stiles sat up determinedly; feeling in his gut that this man has to be a clue somehow This stranger has to have a connection as to what his going on with his brother. He would find the other photo and then relay the info to Theo and Derek.

 

Stiles popped down on the sofa next to his father and huffed out in annoyance. The other picture with the gorgeous man’s eyes was a complete bust as well. It was time to go back to the drawing board and hoped the man appeared somewhere else on his brother’s social media accounts.

“Hey dad.” Stiles offered sinking back into the cushions. “Been worried about Scotty so been doing some research. Not having much luck though but making some progress. “ 

“Scott…” Hs dad murmured out as he rocked on his seat keeping his focus on the TV.

Stiles let a smile develop on his face.” Yes, Scott. I haven’t talked to him in a while so I have been a little worried about him.”

“Scott.” HIs father stated once more.

Stiles grabbed his father’s hand and placed his within his palm. He intertwined his digits with his dad’s which allowed him to keep his smile. “Yeah. Actually, Derek has been helping me. You remember Derek? He was Scott’s best friend. Used to be here all the time.”

Seeing no recognition, Stiles still continued to ramble on. “So yes, Derek and his boyfriend Theo have been helping me out. Can you believe Derek Hale has a boyfriend? You used to say he would never settle down but he did. Crazy huh?”

Stiles paused wondering what his life would have been liked if he was the one who had settled down with Derek. Would he be as lost as he is now? Would they be as happy as Derek and Theo seem? He likes to think that they would have made a good couple but perhaps his age would have hindered them anyway. 

Shuffling somewhat on the cushion, Stiles tried not to think too much about the what ifs. Going down that path would probably bring more sadness and he was done feeling down in the dumps for the day. 

“Stiles!” His mom called out to him bringing him back to the present. “We need to talk.” She stood with her arms crossed and Stiles was fairly positive that he didn’t anything wrong lately but he was about to find out momentarily. 

Stiles gingerly rose from the couch and walked over to his mom who led him out into the hallway.

“Did I overhear you talking about Derek and Theo?” She asked with a cocked eyebrow.

“Um, yeah.” Stiles quickly looked at the wooden floor trying to locate any imperfections.

She let out a deep sigh causing Stiles to keep his eyes glued to the oak pattern. “Why are you bothering those boys?”

‘I’m not…” He stuttered but yet what was he going to say his mom? They are helping me with finding your son since you don’t believe me? That probably wouldn’t go over so well. “They actually invited me over to have dinner with them.” It wasn’t lie so Stiles felt good about that. 

Melissa stood there staring at him for a moment. She uncrossed her arms but she still didn’t look convinced. “I really hope you are not being a nuisance with them. They are older and have their own lives to live.” 

“I’m not. I promise.” Stiles rubbed the back of his neck. They weren’t that much older than him. And he is fairly sure either Derek or Theo would tell him to scram if they thought he was being too much of a pain especially Derek. “I think Derek just wants to reconnect. It’s cool mom.”

“Hmm…” Melissa toyed with the bottom of her shirt. “Since you have been trying harder, I will trust you on this.” Stiles felt relief pour through his veins. “However,”

And then all the air was coming out. 

“I get veto rights about this. You ask me the next time you have plans with them. if I suspect, that something is off, I get to call Derek.” 

Stiles nodded his head like an excited puppy wags their tail when they are happy. “Okay, fine.” He had to agree to the terms whether he liked them or not. He had proven enough times over the years that he can’t be trusted so this was a good step – a nice way to show his mom that he definitely can be trusted. He wasn’t going to mess this up especially since right now Derek and Theo were a ticket in aiding him.

“Thanks mom.”

“Welcome. Love you kiddo.” 

His mom pulled him into a hug and Stiles wrapped his arms around her. He believed you are never too old for hugs and he never wanted to miss out on one if his mother was willing to dole out an embrace. He knew first hand that life was too short so he would never deny a hug from his mother. He has put that woman through the wringer – made her angry, sad, and frustrated. But she always remained by his side and never once waivered in her love for him. He was at least lucky in the mom department even if the rest of his life was questionable.


	11. Chapter 11

Derek couldn’t help but slam the car door as he climbed into the driver seat. He gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles whitened. He tried to keep calming breaths but is was proving to be a little difficult. 

“Okay Der?” He heard through his foggy head of emotions. Derek hadn’t even noticed Theo slip in beside him. ‘It’s okay.” He said calmly.

“He’s a fucking douche.” 

Derek did not how else to describe Scot’s roommate. He was a guy who comes across selfish and doesn’t’ want to help anyone but himself. He didn’t seem to care that his roommate could be in trouble and was so nonchalant about the whole thing. His biggest deal was threatening to call security again. Derek wanted to pound him and he almost did. It took quite a bit of restraint not to hit him but he certainly pushed him up to a wall forcefully when he called Derek a homo. 

“He is. Do you think he is telling the truth? Do you think is covering for Scott or really doesn’t know anything?” Theo asked as he placed his hand on Derek’s right thigh, trying to reassure him no doubt. 

Derek chortled. The guy is a fucking idiot. “He doesn’t strike me to be smart enough to cover for Scott. However, if he did know anything even the slightest of things, he is such an ass, I am sure he wouldn’t tell us. Probably enjoys the game of us running around.” 

“Maybe,” Theo sighed. “Why don’t we go check out some of the off-campus bars. Looks you could use a drink anyway.” 

Theo was right. Derek felt like he could use some alcohol to dull has brain for a bit and perhaps they could find someone who knows something about Scott. ‘Yea, I guess. It’s just…” Derek let the words trail off not knowing how to portray them. “You know Stiles…”

“You mean worried about what we’re going to tell him?” 

“Yes.” He sighed out loud. “We got nothing. The kid might fall a part more. I don’t know If I can handle that Theo.” Stiles still looked so depressed and barely keeping his shit together as it is. Derek had already caused him some heartache before and didn’t want to be the cause of anymore especially now that they were going to try to be friends. 

Theo squeezed his thigh. “We’ll figure it out. I know he is anxious about gathering more info about what is going on with his brother but I think he is smart enough to realize that it won’t be easy either.”

His boyfriend made some valid points. Stiles sought help because he wasn’t getting anywhere so he had to know that finding answers would not fall onto their laps. “I guess you’re right. Let’s go get a beer.”  
Derek toyed with the label on the bottle, peeling at the edges. He was trying to relax with his back against the window and his legs spread out on the seat but it wasn’t working very much. The paper wrapped around the beer was more calming at moment.

“Another round for you boys?” The server asked bringing Derek out of his thoughts.

“Sure.” Derek immediately piped in. “I have a question for you.” Derek pulled out his phone and quickly found a photo of Scott. 

In a hopeful tone, Derek showed the picture to the woman and asked,” have you seen him around?”

The young raven-haired woman stared at the phone for a while. She bit her bottom lip, very similar to the way Stiles does. She tapped her right hip for a moment and then breathed out. “You know he does look familiar but he also looks like a lot of guys I see in here. “

“I figured. Thanks for checking.” Derek responded defeatedly. He knew it was a long shot but he had to try. 

“Hope you find him. I’ll keep my eyes open.” She smiled as Derek nodded back at her. He watched her go off to clear a table. She was nice but he was sure she wouldn’t know whether she saw Scott or not. Like she said, she interacts with a lot of people. He would have to be a regular or something for him to stick out.

Taking another swig of beer, Derek glanced around the bar area. He was the same age as most of the people in here but yet he felt older than most. Sometimes he does wonder what his life would be like if went to school instead straight into the workforce. Would he be happier? Would he have met Theo? And would Stiles have come tumbling back into his life? It was hard to say but he believed at the time he was making the right choice – he never was much into school and couldn’t wait to graduate so it seemed like a solid decision at the time.

Feeling Theo’s fingers caress his free hand across the table, Derek looked towards his boyfriend and smiled. He was grateful that man was in his life. Theo had been a rock-solid presence that he never knew he needed. “Thanks again by the way. You know for everything you are doing to help find Scott.” 

Derek knew that Theo had his own reasons as to wanting to help -trying to make amends for what he believed to be his own failure in saving his cousin. But it didn’t mean that Derek didn’t appreciate it any less. He didn’t know Scott and just met Stiles. He could have turned his back but he never wavered. 

‘Welcome. I know it may seem like it but we can’t give up yet.” He reassured him by still rubbing his thumb over Derek’s wrist.

“I know.” He sighed. “It’s getting harder since we don’t know where to look. Hell, we didn’t even for sure that something is really wrong.” 

Derek didn’t want to doubt Stiles again but it was still difficult to process that something was amiss. Yes, Scott was acting strange but did it equate as to something truly being wrong? 

“Hmm… not sure but I do love a good mystery.” Theo grinned. “Let me see if Stiles has found anything in Scott’s social media.”

Derek drank another sip of beer. He placed the bottle down on the table just as the server came by with his next bottle. He now would have another label to peel away as they sat here trying to both relax and figure out their next move. 

Watching Theo looking at his phone, Derek tried to decipher what his facial expression meant. Did Stiles find something or was he just as dejected as they were?

Placing his phone down on the table, Theo grabbed his new beer and took a big gulp. “He hasn’t found much either.” He said while placing the bottle back down. “He mentioned there was a guy in the background of a couple of pictures but he couldn’t really make him out too well. So basically, it may or may not be a clue.” 

“Wonderful.”

“Another idea I had was we try to get hold of his class schedule and just stake him out.”

It wasn’t a bad idea He wasn’t sure he could take off much more of work but it was a good plan. “That might just work.”   
After downing another beer and grabbing some food, Derek and Theo finally decided to leave to head home.

Walking out to the car, Derek pulled Theo’s hand into his. Theo glanced over with a wide smile across his face. He decided to be a gentleman and opened the car door for his boyfriend. Once Theo slipped into the vehicle, Derek walked around the car to get into the driver’s side. He paused for a moment in front of the hood when he felt a shiver overcome him. 

Feeling the sensation penetrate through his body, Derek quickly looked around, He wasn’t actually sure what he was trying to see but he had this overwhelming thought that someone was watching him.

He didn’t see anything out of the ordinary when scanning the area so he chalked up to a cool breeze and overactive imagination. 

Sliding in behind the steering wheel, Theo spoke up. “Are you okay?”

“Fine” Derek only halfway believed himself. “Let’s go home.” 

 

Derek reclined in bed as Theo took a shower. He listened as the water fell onto the tiled floor. He closed his eyes to relax to push the memories of Scott’s asshole roommate away as well as the uneasy feeling he had invade his body when they left bar. 

He doesn’t usually get spooked easily but today, Derek was definitely unnerved but he couldn’t pinpoint as to why or what it could have been. He tried to shrug it off as a side effect of the alcohol and sunk deeper into his pillow.

Breathing deeply. Derek was about to lose himself to slumber when he heard his phone ping. He was tired and didn’t want to look at. He was going to ignore it all together and then decided if it was Stiles then he should read whatever message the boy sent since it could be important. 

Grabbing his cell off the side table, Derek looked at the text message and was surprised to see it was from Scott.

Please let things be  
Stop snooping around the school

Derek had to respond. He needed to try to find out something – anything.

Your brother is worried sick about you

I can’t do this right now Derek.  
I’m fine. I’ll explain later

That’s not good enough.  
You have to give me something Scott.   
You owe me that much

I owe you shit  
You slept with my brother when he was fourteen  
Now I am asking you to keep him way from me right now  
Please Derek

Derek didn’t know how to respond to that. Scott appeared alright - acting weird as fuck but he seemed okay. And how the hell was he supposed to keep Stiles away from him.? All Stiles wanted to do was locate Scott and make sure he was okay. 

He waited a few more moments before replying, trying to gather his thoughts on this situation.

I can try Scott but he needs you right now  
Please tell him something before he does something stupid  
He desperately wants to know that you are okay

After Derek hit send, it took a long time before he received another response. He assumed Scott was not going to say anything else. He went to put his phone back as Theo turned off the water. At this point Derek did what he could do. Scott evidently had his reasons and didn’t seem to matter what Derek said. 

When the new alert came in, Derek wasted no time glancing at his phone.

I will tell him I’m fine  
But please Derek, I’m begging you. I can’t have him around me right now  
I know it doesn’t make sense but it’s for the best  
I will eventually explain things  
I know we aren’t really friends anymore but he will listen to you

Derek bit his lip. Fuck, Scott was asking a big ask but if he really thinks it is best for Stiles not to be around him, maybe he should listen to him.

Fine  
But when this is done, I want us to work on us again  
Believe it or not, I still care about you and want you to be okay

Thanks  
We will  
Promise  
Just need to sort some more shit out  
And Derek, thanks for being there for Stiles

Derek grinned. He wanted to say, he had to be since his own brother wasn’t there for him but then it seemed contradicting. Derek hadn’t been there for Stiles for the last three years when the boy needed him the most so he was bound and determined not to fuck up this time around. 

He wasn’t sure how he would convince Stiles to not try to search for Scott and he certainly would not sway the boy if Scott doesn’t reach out to him. He would give Scott the benefit of the doubt for now but if he keeps avoiding Stiles and doesn’t provide Derek with a more solid explanation, he is going to track him down himself and punch him in the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Mother's Day!!


	12. Chapter 12

Hearing the light knock on the door, Theo took one more quick glance at the room and deemed it clean enough. Stiles wouldn’t care what it looked like but he still didn’t want the place to look like a pig sty. He still wanted to appear like he knew how to keep up an apartment.

Stiles had asked if he could come cover to show the picture of the guy he had found in Scott’s social media. Theo had been quick to say yes but he did wonder if he should have waited for Derek to be home first before agreeing for Stiles to come to their place. He didn’t want his boyfriend thinking he was going behind his back but on the other hand, Derek knew Theo was jumping in with both feet to help the boy.

Opening up the door, Theo saw the insecure teen. His eyes were averted to the ground and he shuffled uncomfortably on his feet. “Hi Sunshine.” 

Theo hoped the term of endearment would reassure the kid briefly. It seemed to work since Stiles lifted his gaze and actually smiled a little. Didn’t help with the dark circles under his eyes but at least he didn’t come across as a bundle of nerves. 

“Come in.” Theo stepped aside to let Stiles walk into the apartment. The kid made a beeline for the sofa and quickly made a seat for himself. He pulled out his phone as he brought his thumb to his mouth and began chewing on the nail. The kid never sat still and he was exhausting to watch but yet it was hard to keep his eyes off of him as well – he was rather entrancing. 

Theo took a seat next to him but making sure he wasn’t too close. He didn’t want to make the kid uncomfortable or anything. “Want something to drink?” He asked. Stiles just shook his head.

“It’s not the best picture but it might be something.” 

Theo watched as Stiles flicked through his phone finding the picture he wanted to locate. Once he fond the photo, he gave Theo his phone. He stared at the picture in front of him. He could barely make out the older gentleman in the background. It was dark but Theo could see his distinguished eyes that Stiles had mentioned but other than a profile, there wasn’t much else to go on. Theo stared at Scott for a moment. He hadn’t seen many pictures of him and it was interesting to see how differently he appeared compared to Stiles. Scott seemed more muscular and broader. His hair was darker as well as his skin tone. He was probably the same height as Stiles but otherwise he didn’t seem to have any of Stiles unique traits – the mole dotted skin, the gangly limbs, and the honey golden eyes.

“Not much to go on, is it?” The teen asked.

“it’s hard to make him out. It could be something.” Theo didn’t want to disappoint the kid but he wasn’t sure how much this photo would help. Perhaps if they blew it up but again, where would they go looking? It was another needle in the haystack. 

He handed the phone back to Stiles who sighed. He almost looked like he was ready to cry so Theo wanted to try to change the subject as soon aa possible. “How’s is it going with that cute guy at school?” Theo cringed when the question left his mouth. That might not be the best thing to ask if things weren’t going well.

Stiles let out breath and snickered for a moment. “Isaac?” He put his phone back in his pocket. “Interesting. He is nice. We sit together at lunch but nothing more. It’s weird, I kind of thought we had a connection but he seems to be into someone else.”

“Sorry.” 

Stiles smiled at Theo. “It’s fine. It’s weird. It’s like part of me is disappointed that he doesn’t want more but another part wasn’t convinced he was the one for me. Besides he constantly calls me Jailbait which is super annoying.’ 

Now it was time for Theo to laugh. “How old is he?”

“Nineteen, he got held back a year.”

“Well, perhaps it is for the best especially if you don’t think he is the one.” Theo hesitated for a moment and then gingerly placed his hand on Stiles left knee in an attempt to comfort the boy.

Stiles scrunched up his face and huffed. “Who I am kidding anyway? No one wants to date the loser kid who is damaged.” 

“Don’t say that.’ Theo now squeezed his hand around the boy’s knee.

“It’s true Theo. You don’t know me well enough. I am so fucked up. Who steals from your own father’s pills to get numb? He needs them but I take them. It’s been a while but still. And I got caught shoplifting once and….”

Theo let him talk. Stiles evidently needed to get some things off his chest. He felt bad for him and wanted to tell him he was not a bad kid – just got dealt some shitty cards but he was fairly sure he wasn’t going to believe him at the moment. 

“Fuck Theo, I even tried to kill myself once.” He sucked a deep breath as he pulled on his sleeve. “Fucked that up too but I guess my mom was happy about that.” Theo wasn’t surprised about that confession. It had made sense now why he constantly pulled on his sleeve. Probably self consciously trying to cover up whatever he did to his wrist.

“Stiles…” Theo interjected. “It’s okay. We all do stupid things and you seem to realize your mistakes.” Theo didn’t know what to say. 

“But it’s not.” And then the tears began to flow. The drops fell down the kid’s cheeks. He wiped them away with his sleeve but it didn’t stop the cascade. “I miss him. I miss him so much.”

Theo instinctively threw his arm around Stiles shoulder and pulled the kid closer to his side. Stiles literally melted into his ribs. The kid evidently was touch starved. “Shh… it’s okay.” Theo tried to reassure him

“I need Scott here and my dad.’ He hiccupped. “Scott helps me. You have no idea what it is like to look at someone that you love and they don’t recognize who you are. His eyes are so hollow Theo. Fuck, I miss him.” 

Theo originally thought Stiles was talking about Scott but now he sees he is referring to how much he mises his dad or at least a more cognizant father. It couldn’t be easy. Theo doesn’t ever want to imagine what that feeling would be like. 

“I know Sunshine. Let out what you need to.” Theo whispered softly into his hair. Stiles collapsed more onto him as he continued to sob.

‘S’rry.” He whimpered between more tears.

“It’s fine.” Theo squeezed his shoulder and moved his left hand towards the back of Stiles neck and pressed gently. The gesture caused the teen to relax more. 

Theo shushed him once more and rotated between rubbing his right arm and clasping the back of his neck. The constant touches calmed the boy. The sobs became less frequent until they stopped altogether His breathing also became steadier. He glanced down and noted that Stiles had fallen asleep. Theo shuffled a little to get more comfortable on the couch since he assumed he might be here for a while.

 

Hearing a door shut, caused Theo’s eyes to flutter open. He hadn’t realized he had been sleeping. He quickly glanced at Stiles who now had his head on Theo’s lap. He brushed his hair with his fingers for a moment which caused the sleeping teen sigh. Theo looked up to see Derek standing in front of him.

Arching his eyebrow, Derek spoke. “Cute.” He said as he walked towards the kitchen. 

Theo wasn’t sure if he was being sarcastic or not but he also wasn’t going to worry about it either. Stiles needed him today. He did the right thing by comforting him. 

Derek walked back from the kitchen holding a bottle of water taking in the sight of Stiles sleeping form once more on Theo’s lap.

“He had a bad day. I was trying to help him calm down.” Theo explained. He still couldn’t tell if Derek was annoyed, mad, or even jealous. He literally couldn’t read his boyfriend at the moment. 

He watched as he took a swig of water. “I’ll order a pizza for dinner He’s probably hungry.” 

Theo nodded. “Sounds good.” 

He noted Derek eyes lingered for a bit on the boy either in fondness or in concern. Despite Derek having conflicting emotions when Stiles came back into his life, there was no mistaking now that his boyfriend did indeed want to be there for him. The question was in what capacity did Derek want to be there for him – was it friends or perhaps it was something more. 

Derek finally moved and pulled out his phone to call in for dinner. Theo shifted. He didn’t want to wake up Stiles but his ass was sore and his bladder was full. He tried to slide the boy off of him carefully and lay him back down onto the couch. Stiles muffled something and seemingly stayed in slumber land.

Theo stretched and quickly made his way to the bathroom. Once he relieved himself, he found Derek in the bedroom changing out of his work clothes. After throwing his dirty clothes in the hamper, Derek turned to look at Theo.

“Are you mad? I can’t tell if you are mad.” Theo asked as he twisted his fingers. As much as he yearns to want to help Stiles and be there for him, he also doesn’t want the boy to come between him and his boyfriend. He loves Derek with all his heart and doesn’t want to lose him.

Derek shook his head and went to sit on the bed. He clasped his hands together and looked at the ground for a few moments before looking back up at Theo. “Not mad. I was surprised for a minute but…” He trailed off seemingly searching for what he wanted to say next. “He is in a vulnerable place and you are so willing to help. I just get worried someone is going to read into this more or perhaps want something more and I am not positive if we are in the position to give Stiles what he might need or what he thinks he might want right now.” 

Theo ran his fingers through his hair. Yes, Derek had a point. If Theo let Stiles in too much, he may definitely think he has a chance of something more. He is not totally convinced that would be a bad idea. He believes that both he and Derek could provide the teen with some stability, however as Derek mentioned, the timing might not be the best.

“I know you’re worried about things. He was so emotionally wrought. I was just trying to help calm him down. He practically melted Derek. The kid is crying out for some comfort.” Theo felt like he had to justify his actions to his boyfriend but he still stands by he did the right thing for Stiles – he needed someone to be there for him.

Standing up from the bed, Derek took a deep breath. “It’s good that you can be there for him. I just want us to be careful.” 

“I know but sometimes I think you are trying to protect yourself more than Stiles. It’s okay to still have feelings for him Derek. I won’t judge you. You don’t have to make excuses for how you’re feeling.”

Theo did believe that Derek wanted what was best for Stiles. That he wanted the boy to be fine, make sure he was being looked after. But he also thought that Derek kept using Stiles vulnerability as a way to not get too close to the boy once more. He didn’t know if it was because he truly believed that he thought Stiles could get hurt again or if it was because Derek himself believed he would be the one getting hurt if he let Stiles break down his walls. 

“Theo…” He paused. “Maybe I am. I don’t know. I get all confused when I see Stiles. My emotions are all over the place.”

“Okay, Der. Guess we’ll just have to keep figuring things out when it comes to Stiles. And I’ll try to think a little more before acting around him.” He was grateful that his boyfriend admitted he was confused around Stiles and decided to work on that part later. 

Derek smiled and pulled Theo in for a quick embrace. “Fuck I am so lucky to have you. I love you so much.” He said into the shell of Theo’s ear. 

Theo breathed in the man’s musk. “I love you too.”

“Theo?” A voice called out. 

Derek was the first to break from the embrace. “I think you are being summoned.” He smirked.

“I’ll go tell him that we are getting dinner.” Theo stated as he retreated from the bedroom.

Theo walked back to where Stiles was. The kid was sitting erect now wearing a bad case of bedhead but in reality, he looked adorable. “Sleep okay, Sunshine?” 

“Yeah, sorry about the minor freak out.” He nibbled on his bottom lip as he spoke.

“It’s fine. Anytime you need a shoulder me and Derek will be here for you.”

“We sure will.” Derek agreed as he entered the room. “I know we are still working on things Stiles but I am here for you as well.”

The kid’s face lit up like a Christmas tree when Derek said that. “Thanks Theo and Derek that does mean a lot.” 

The doorbell rang signaling the arrival of the pizza. “We got dinner.” Derek said grabbing his wallet to go retrieve dinner.

“Cool.”

Cueing up Netflix and eating dinner all together was actually not awkward. Theo couldn’t help but smile when he saw that everyone seemed much more relaxed this time around. Stiles babbled commentary the entire time which caused Derek to laugh several times. 

By the end of the movie, Stiles was curled up between the two of them on the sofa and this time it was Derek with his arm around the teen’s shoulder. Perhaps whatever was brewing among the three of them could work right now. Maybe Stiles wasn’t the only one who needed something more right now – it seemed that both Theo and Derek yearned for more as well.


	13. Chapter 13

Stiles plopped on his bed in exhaustion. He wasn’t sure why he so tired especially since he had an impromptu nap at Derek’s and Theo’s place. In reality, that nap was some of the best sleep he had gotten in a long time. He literally caved once Theo’s gentle caresses covered his body. It was hard not to relax into his touch so he fell easily into slumber.

Sighing and glancing up at his celling, Stiles also recollected Derek from the evening. The man was definitely trying harder around Stiles. He was surprised when he noted his arm around him. He had held his breath not wanting Derek to let go and he hadn’t. Maye somehow, they could actually get back to where they were once before. 

Turning over to his side, Stiles heard a slight rap on his door. “Stiles?” His mom called out.

“Yes?’ He questioned.

Stiles had dodged a bullet with his mother. He remembered to shoot her a text earlier that he was hanging out with some friends so she didn’t question why he was gone for so long. He did fail to neglect that those so-called friends were Theo and Derek since he was not in a mood for another lecture about why he was hanging out with them.

“Going into work. Working the late shift tonight.” She relayed through the door. “There will be an overnight nurse here for your dad.”

“Kay. Good night.” 

After hearing his mom say good night, Stiles kicked off his shoes and quickly changed into some sleeping clothes. He didn’t even feel like brushing his teeth so he just climbed under his covers. Pulling the blankets over his body felt amazing. He couldn’t wait to cocoon himself for the rest of the evening. 

 

Stiles woke up to a noise. Like a book or something had been knocked off of his desk. Opening his eyes, Stiles noted it was still dark outside. Rubbing the sleep away with his hands, Stiles sat up and noted his bedroom window was open which he thought was strange since he was fairly sure it was closed when he went to bed. 

He swung his legs over the bed so he could get up to close it and then he saw it – and his heart stopped beating for a moment.

It took Stiles a minute to figure out exactly what he was looking at since his eyes were still adjusting to the dark but it wa unmistakable. It was just there by his desk – looking at him, cocking his head.

“Um, hello.” Stiles whispered to the animal. The silhouette he thought maybe at first was a dog but now, the animal was much too big. A wolf perhaps?

“Not sure how you got in here buddy but I think you’re lost.”

Stiles heart was beating out of his chest. He didn’t want to be eaten but yet at the same time, he wasn’t overly terrified. The wolf like dog didn’t appear that it wanted to attack him. It appeared like it was interested him somehow. 

The animal walked closer to Stiles which caused him to momentarily startle. He pulled his legs back up on the bed which seemed to offend the dog. He cocked his head once more and averted his eyes to the ground, almost trying to show Stiles that he wasn’t going to hurt him. 

“Sorry buddy.” Stiles took a deep breath and hesitantly held his hand out towards the dog, nope wolf. This dog was big and the face had too many traits that screamed wolf. 

The wolf slowly sniffed Stiles hand which made Stiles giggle when he felt the hot breath on his skin. Once it was finished smelling, the wolf rolled his tongue out and began licking. He was little nervous of the animal’s teeth at first but it never once bared them. When he felt more comfortable, Stiles turned his hand over so the wolf could lick his palm as well. The tongue was a little prickly and sloppy but yet Stiles wasn’t too bothered by it. He couldn’t hold his smile in any more feeling the affection radiating from the wolf. 

Once the wolf was done, he began nudging Stiles thigh with his head. Stiles took that as s sign that the animal wanted to be petted so he obliged immediately. He rubbed between his ears first. And then he began stroking the big body. As he petted and patted the massive animal, it almost sounded like it was purring.

“You like that buddy?” He asked as he continued to caress his fingers though it’s fur. The wolf nuzzled into his thigh once more. “I guess you do. Where did you come from? I think you might be lost.”

Stiles knew he wasn’t going to get answer but he still couldn’t help but wonder anyway. How did this aminol get in his room? The window was open and Stiles was fairly sure it was closed when he went to bed. And even so, how would this wolf jump up onto the second story and open a window? Perhaps this was all in a dream. Maybe this magnificent creature in front of him was not real but it sure felt real when Stiles continued to glide his fingers through it’s fur. 

The wolf then placed its giant paws on Stiles legs and stared into his eyes. Stiles looked back at the wolf’s brown orbs. They almost held an air of familiarity to them. The wolf itself oddly seemed familiar to him in which he could not quite place. It was almost like he knew the wolf but he wasn’t sure how or why he seemed to recognize the animal. Stiles took that thought out of his mind when he tried to make out more of the animal and its fur color in the darkened room but it was hard to decipher too much. He was fairly positive the animal was black in color but it could have been a dark shade of brown as well. Either way, the animal was soft to touch and clearly affectionate. 

Losing himself in that thought, Stiles then felt the tongue on his left cheek which caused Stiles fall back on his back in a fit of giggles. “Next time warn a guy, huh?” 

The wolf crawled on top of him. Stiles tried to wiggle out from under it’s girth in fear of being crushed to death but the wolf had other plans. It wanted to continue to provide Stiles a tongue bath. The large animal licked across his face and into his ear which was weird and gross at the same time.

“Hey buddy, that’s good for now.” Stiles tried to reassure the wolf by petting it on the head. Stiles face was covered in slobber so he was done with this round of play. And he was totally going to want to have a shower later. 

The wolf surprisingly took the hint and crawled off of Stiles and proceeded to plop down on the bed. The animal even rested its head on Stiles pillow. Stiles made his way next the wolf and laid his head down near the wolf’s snout. 

Stiles still felt comfortable and not fearful for his life. He believed he should be screaming or running away but the animal seemed so tame and it appeared to want to be with Stiles. 

It began nuzzling at Stiles neck and he couldn’t help but turn slightly to give it more access. The sensation tickled slightly but it also almost felt right as well. The soothing gesture appeared to steady the wolf and Stiles couldn’t help but relax into the wolf’s nuzzling 

“Not sure if you’re real buddy but you sure are sweet.”

Stiles closed as eyes and wrapped his right arm around the beast the best he could. He couldn’t reach all the way around it’s body but it was enough. The wolf was like an overstuffed body pillow. Stiles inhaled taking in any scents the wolf was emitting – the fragrances were mostly woodsy smells but the animal still smelled nice. 

“Night buddy.” Stiles mumbled into the wolf’s snout. 

 

Blinking his eyes open, Stiles stretched and curled his toes. Light was now shining into his bedroom and he realized he had some of the best sleep he has had in long time. And then he membered the wolf from last night. He noticed immediately the mattress was empty beside him.

He quickly scanned his bedroom and didn’t see the wolf anywhere. It was gone. He glanced over towards his window and it was closed.

Stiles sighed and shook his head. Perhaps it was a dream but the animal felt so real. Stiles was disappointed, not that he knew what he would do if the animal was in fact real. Would he tell someone or would he keep the odd encounter to himself? He did know that if the wolf was not a figment of his imagination, he wanted it to come back. The animal was comforting. The wolf helped him to stay asleep- the creature almost felt like family for some reason. 

Pressing his hand on the mattress for leverage to get up. Stiles felt hair between his fingers. He looked down and saw some black hair matted on his bed beside him as well as some scattered on his pillow. 

Bringing his hand closer to face, Stiles inspected the hair follicles or in this case – fur. ‘” Fuck, you were real.” He spoke aloud to himself. 

 

Stiles grinned the whole time during breakfast and getting ready for school. He was vibrating with excitement as he bid his father a good bye while exiting the house. He just couldn’t stop thinking about the visitor he had last night. The wolf was not in his head and apparently sought Stiles out as well. It maybe was looking for a friend too. He just wished he knew where it came from. Perhaps he could go searching for the animal later after school.

And classes dragged until lunch. Stiles couldn’t wait to get home now. He decided to research about wolves and try to find out everything he could about the wild animals. Stiles realized this research would be a great distraction in his quest of finding Scotty – something he really needed to do. He desperately needed to keep his mind off of his brother for a bit since it was becoming so time consuming in his day to day life but yet that reason kept him near Derek and Theo. 

Stiles threw his backpack down on the ground behind the bleachers when he noted Isaac standing there. He had a cigarette in his hand and smiled when Stiles approached. “Hey Jailbait.”

“Hey.” Stiles replied. He plopped down on the grass crisscrossed and grabbed his phone. “Anything new?” 

“You know same old same old. Got some cock last night but that’s about it.” He blew smoke in the air.

Stiles wasn’t sure how to feel about that. He was happy for Isaac but a part of him was still a little sad that it wasn’t him he chose to be with. However, he reminded himself, he was fine just being friends with hm. 

“I can blow you if you want.” Isaac said surprisingly. Maybe Stiles expression showed he had been somewhat put off by what Isaac had said. “I still think you are adorable Jailbait. You just seemed like you were waiting for the one.” 

And that was the truth. He was waiting – waiting for Derek to get his foot out of his ass. It was stupid. Derek had a boyfriend but yet said boyfriend appeared interested as well. “Yeah, you’re right.” He sighed looking up at Isaac. “Sometimes I just wonder though.”

Stiles began scrolling through his phone. He liked checking throughout the day to see if Scotty posted anything new and he begun Facebook stalking some of his brother’s friends as well to see if they ever dropped any hints of what his brother was up to.

Isaac threw the butt on the ground and stomped out with his foot. “Are you a virgin?” 

Might as well be. “No but close enough. Haven’t done much.” Except for Derek’s cock in his ass from three years ago – Stiles has had no experience of any kind except with his own fingers and hand.

“Ah, okay.” He smiled and looked up in the sky like he was trying to find some answers from the universe. “Well, the offer still stands if you ever want to.”

“Thanks Isaac. Perhaps but I think I might hold out a little longer.” The curly haired boy grinned as his eyes came back to look at Stiles.

“Anything new with you?”

Stiles stopped looking at his phone for a moment, contemplating whether he should tell Isaac about his wolf visitor. He was fairly sure he wouldn’t laugh or judge him but did he really want to bring it up with the other boy? “Umm, nope. Just like you, same old, same old.” 

“Cool, well I need to head in a little early today. You coming Jailbait?” 

“I’ll be there in a few. Just got to check for something first.”

Isaac grabbed his own bag from the ground. “See you later then.” The other boy said as he started waking back towards the school.

Stiles immediately went back to his phone. He already noted in this short time that there was nothing new on his brother’s timeline so he decided to try some of his friends really quick before the bell rang to signal him back to class.

Erica always had the most activity but her posts were never helpful – she was usually sharing selfies in different states of undress so Stiles scanned her homepage quickly and as usual found nothing.

Next up was Boyd. From what Stiles could gather, the dark-skinned man didn’t do much on Facebook but he had noted in his history, that he would on occasion check in to some place so Stiles didn’t want to automatically exclude the man.

Pulling up his page, Stiles was surprised that there was a new post from Boyd. He glanced and noted not only a new photo but in fact he had checked in somewhere. Stiles took note of the location – The Alpha House. He thought it was weird and pretentious that a Greek Fraternity would actually be called that but what did he know? 

Stiles was ready to click off of it when the photo caught his eye. Right there, once again – the blue-eyed man was standing in the background. This time he could almost make out his hair color. It appeared to be dark brown.

Stiles couldn’t help but smile a little. This could be it. This could be the clue he was looking for. He has a place and now he has better photo of that man that kept popping up in his brother’s pictures. There had to be a connection and Stiles was going to figure out. 

The bell rang out in the distant causing Stiles to startle. He quickly picked up his backpack and ran towards the school. He now felt like he had something concrete and couldn’t wait to share it with Theo and Derek after school. He just hoped they would believe him about the wolf as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that should give you guys a hint as to what is going on with Scott.


	14. Chapter 14

Derek threw his shirt in the corner of the bedroom. He would deal with the article of clothing later. Right now, he has hot and felt the beads of sweat dripping down his torso. He hadn’t run that far and hard for a while. He was exhausted for sure but yet he felt completely stimulated at the same time. He needed some time to think and running always provided him an outlet to do so.

His brain had been muddled once more. Once he tore down a few of the emotional walls he had the other evening, he felt confused. On the one hand, Derek was relieved to feel more comfortable around Stiles but it also reopened a wound. So much of him had left the boy in the past and he tried to remain neutral when he showed back up in his life and now – now he was so damn conflicted.

Derek loves Theo more than anything. Doesn’t want to lose his boyfriend and Theo has been so damn supportive of all the whole. Theo wants to be Stiles friend, hell his boyfriend is okay inviting the boy into bed with him. And Derek he does want those things, he almost craves some of those things but he is terrified of them as well. 

He is scared of hurting both Stiles and Theo. He doesn’t want to scar Stiles again and it is possible if he lets the boy too close. Stiles could desire more than Derek could give which then cause heartache for the teen. 

And with Theo, if a relationship with Stiles does evolve into something more, what if Derek feels that bond that he once had with Stiles? The boy was like a little brother but he also knew they shared a deep closeness once upon a time. He doesn’t want Theo to feel left out. 

So therefore, it was complicated. And he didn’t know it was possible to feel so much towards two people. Derek still had some things to figure out and really needed to confront his feelings about Stiles head on. He had to stop beating around the bush and figure out what he really wants. 

Sighing, Derek glanced towards the bathroom. Derek yearned to jump into the shower to wash the sweat off but he was thirsty again so he decided to grab some water from the kitchen first before getting clean and refreshed once more. 

Walking towards that part of the house, he heard the front door open signaling the arrival of Theo. Derek looked over at his boyfriend. “Hey.” He said and then noticed he was not alone. 

“Hey babe. Look who I found outside.” Theo stated as he walked into the apartment with Stiles following him inside. 

The teen still appeared nervous with the worrying of his bottom lip and the constant shuffling of feet, Derek wondered if he was always that nervous or if it was just around him. He remembered Stiles being a fidgety kid but didn’t recollect so much anxiety pouring off the kid.  
“Something to drink or eat Sunshine?” Theo offered as he plopped his keys down on the table by the door. 

Stiles shook his head. “No thank you.”

Theo smiled and headed towards the sofa and patted the cushion next to him to encourage Stiles to sit. The boy took the hint and immediately and took a seat next to his boyfriend.

“I’ll be right back.” Derek took the few steps to the kitchen to get his water and then came back to join the others. He sat in a chair opposite of Theo and Stiles. “What’s up?” He asked since neither had an initiated a conversation.

Stiles did his usual of averting his eyes to the floor – basically looking at anything that wasn’t Derek or Theo. He began playing with the hem of his shirt, tugging on the right sleeve. Derek now knew thanks to Theo that Stiles did in fact try to attempt suicide. He assumed when the teen pulled on his shirt it was either a nervous tick or perhaps a way to keep himself not exposed. 

“Umm…” Now his eyes were glancing back and forth between Derek and Theo. “Not sure how to say this.” The boy mumbled and began twisting his fingers together. Fuck, it was exhausting just watching him.

“Just say it. We are not going to judge you.” Theo tried to reassure him, however Stiles looked directly Derek when he said that. 

So yes, the kid had right to be suspicious. Derek had been judging him but he was truly trying to get better. “Theo is right. We have been helping you so just say what is on you mind.”

“Okay.” He paused. “Actually, two things. I might have a lead to check for Scotty.”

“That’s great. Why are you so nervous then?” Derek was grateful that Theo asked that and not him. 

The boy squirmed and bitt his thumb nail for a moment. “Because of the other thing I want to tell you guys and I don’t think you’ll believe me.” He mumbled around a thumb.

“I thought we were past that Stiles.” Derek took a sip of water and placed the bottle down on the table beside him. Something had the kid riled up. 

He cleared his throat. “Okay…” He licked his lips that probably shouldn’t have been as obscene as it was. Stiles took a quick glance at Theo and exhaled. “There was a wolf in my room last night and it was super friendly.”

Derek stared at the boy across from. He wasn’t sure what kind of expression his face was wearing but it must have been bad enough that Stiles sunk deeper into the couch and looked towards Theo.

“Did you say wolf?” Thankfully Theo asked. Derek couldn’t form two words together right now. “And in your room?”

“Yeah, hard to believe but it’s true. I saw it and it was real.” 

Damn straight it was hard to believe. What the hell was the kid on right now or last night for that mater “Are you high Stiles?”

“What the hell Derek? I am not high. Fuck, I knew you wouldn’t believe me.” Stiles stood up. “I know it sounds crazy but that animal was in my room. I have hairs to prove it.”

Derek shook his head in disbelief. Why was Stiles making up shit again? They were helping me with Scott. He shouldn’t be craving attention right now.

Theo pinched his nose and appeared a little flabbergasted himself. “But California doesn’t have wolves and how would it have gotten into your room?”

Hearing Theo speak seemed to calm Stiles for a moment. “I don’t know but it was there. I think the wolf came through my window and it licked me. It fell asleep in my bed even.” 

It was Derek’s turn to stand up. “Stiles, enough!” The boy jumped and looked at Derek. “You don’t need to do this. If you are looking for more help than just ask. You don’t have to make stuff up with us.” 

“I am not.” Stiles changed his focus towards Theo. He was positive that he saw a tear fall from his left eye. “You believe me, right?”

Theo looked like a dear caught in a headlight. It took him a few moments before he finally spoke.” Sunshine, I …”

Fuck, Theo was floundering. Yes, Stiles was upset that Derek didn’t believe him but believed he found an ally in Theo and if he doesn’t back him up, the boy just might crumble.

“it is a little hard to wrap my mind around - a wild animal somehow got in your room, licked you, and then fell asleep. You have to understand how that sounds Stiles?”

The boy looked crushed. His shoulders slumped and a few more tears trailed down his face. “I know it sounds far fetched but it happened. Fuck, I thought you would at least believe me.”

It was a gut punch to Theo. Derek neared Stiles before it escalated to a point of no return. “Stiles. sit down, let’s talk about this more.” 

‘Forget it. I just have to go. I can’t do this right now.” Stiles began walking towards the door.

“Sunshine, please. Derek is right.” Theo begged as he rose from the sofa. “Let’s talk more about how you are feeling.”

“Feeling? I felt great earlier. I debated telling you guys because I knew it sounded bat shot crazy but I just thought out of anyone, you guys would actually believe me.” 

Fuck, Derek felt like shit now. The boy entrusted them and they both let him down in a matter of seconds. It was an outlandish story but he was earnest and they should have at least heard him out a little more.

“I’m sorry Stiles. I overacted.” Derek tried to approach him once more but the teen stepped backwards more towards the door. 

“Me too.” Theo interjected. “The story took us both off guard. Come back and sit and we can talk more.”

Stiles appeared hesitant. He glanced at both himself and Theo. He placed the tip of his thumb on his bottom lip and his mouth quivered. “I think I should still go. I have some homework to do.” 

“Are we good Sunshine?” 

Derek realized Theo was worried. His boyfriend didn’t want to be responsible for sending Stiles over the edge so he was probably wanting to ensure that Stiles was truly okay with how things were at the moment. 

The boy paused his steps and half smiled at Theo. “It’s fine.” He said not very confidently as he took his sleeve and wiped the tear stains off his cheeks. “I really do need to go home. Mom will be expecting me.”

“Are you sure?” Derek interjected. “I can drive you home.” He offered since the teen still seemed visibly upset. 

“Yes. I’ll talk to you guys later.”

Derek watched Stiles leave the apartment and he felt like a balloon letting all the air out once the door shut. “Well, that went horribly.”

Theo scrubbed his face with his hand. “It did. A fucking wolf?” He shook his head. “I don’t get it.”

“Me either but I should have controlled myself a little more.”

Theo strolled over to Derek. He placed his hand on his shoulder and gently squeezed it. “Don’t beat yourself up. Let’s give him a little time and then we can reach out to him just to make sure he is okay. We can figure out this whole wolf thing later.”

“You are always so sensible.” Theo smiled at Derek when the words left his mouth.

“I try.” His grin widened. “Shit, we got so caught up with that part, we never got to hear what he had to say about the lead he may have for Scott.”

“Damn, you’re right.” Derek was kicking himself now. “We’ll just do like you said. Let’s give him a little time and then we can reach out to him and not only ask that he is okay but we can inquire about this potential lead for his brother.”

Theo nodded his head in his agreement. Derek just hoped that Stiles wasn’t going to do anything stupid on his own. He might be irritated with how he and Theo reacted so Derek was concerned that Stiles might go off and not want their help. And not to mention he told Scott he would try to keep Stiles at bay for a while. Well fuck, so far, he was doing a lousy job at that. He should tell Scott to shove it and do what is right by Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys - there may not be an update next week. I am not as far ahead as I would like to be and the chapter I am writing now is a little difficult. 
> 
> Not sure how many more chapters to go as well - probably about ten.
> 
>  
> 
> As always, thanks for readimg.


	15. Chapter 15

Theo drove this time but he wasn’t even sure why he volunteered – why he agreed to go back to campus once more. They have had zero luck the last couple of times and had no new information. He had hoped to get a hold of Scott’s class schedule and stake out those places but they weren’t able to even able to get that.

He glanced over towards Derek who had been quiet most of the drive, he mostly stared out the window seemingly lost in thought. Theo realized Derek had to know this was a pointless endeavor but he insisted it was something that needed to be done. Theo assumed most of it stemmed from the other evening from when Stiles had come over and how things ended between the three of them.

Sties had assured them later that everything was okay with them and even laughed off the whole ‘wolf in my room’ thing but both Theo and Derek knew the kid was not alright. He was hurt that they didn’t believe him but completely brushed it off which appeared to bug the hell out of Derek. 

And then to top it off, when they inquired about the potential lead Stiles said he may have regarding Scott, the kid flatly stated it was a dead in and not to worry about it. In which, Derek did the complete opposite – he worried about it and hence they are on a wild goose chase again. His boyfriend still tried to cull any info form the boy but he shut down quickly.

Theo knew they had nothing but Derek evidently felt compelled to do something anyway. Maybe it was way to try to make things right with Stiles – come in as the hero of locating his brother and solving the mystery as to why he has been so secretive.

“I am just going to go to the dorm again unless you have any other ideas.” Derek just shrugged his shoulders in response.

The dorm would be a dead end again. The roommate would be uncooperative as usual but he didn’t know where else to start so it seemed like as good as any place to go.

“I fucked up again,” Derek spoke breaking the silence. The words almost startled Theo. 

Theo glanced at his boyfriend while arching his brow. “Stiles?” He already knew the answer but he wanted to make sure. Perhaps he was lost in some thought about something else that he needed to get off his chest.

Sighing, he spoke, “yes.” He absently ran his fingers through his hair. “I told him I would try harder and we would work on being friends again. Then the first thing I do is act like an ass and not believe him.”

“Well, in your defense Der, it was a story that was hard to believe so try not to beat yourself up too much about it.” 

“I know but…” The words trailed off. Theo could tell he was thinking about what he wanted to say next. “Why would he tell us that? Maybe there was something and I just automatically dismissed it.” 

Theo stared at the road now trying to gather his thoughts. He really didn’t know why the kid would say something like that. He shouldn’t feel the need to make stuff up to them so there had to be a reason why he told them about a wolf visiting his room. 

“Maybe it was a really realistic dream?”

Derek chuckled. “I guess. Listen, thanks for doing this. I know this probably a lost cause. I just felt like I needed do something.” 

“I figured. It’s fine. You know I am in it for the long haul.” 

Derek grinned wide. 

Theo was relieved when he saw the dorm in the distance. He had the area memorized now with the amount of times they have been here now. Once he parked the car, he got out and rounded the vehicle. He leaned up against the car next to Derek who was staring out in the distance.

“I’m fairly sure you don’t want to go inside so do you have any other suggestions?” Theo asked as he kicked at some pebbles on the ground. 

“Not really. I guess we can just walk around some more.” His boyfriend sounded defeated and Theo didn’t know how to help him right now. 

“Okay.” Theo went to grab his hand to lead him from the car when Derek appeared to startle for a moment.

He looked at his boyfriend whose face was white. Theo quickly looked to see what may have caught Derek’s attention so abruptly. He glanced around to see if what was Scott but he saw nothing.

“Did you… did you see that?” He asked still seemingly mesmerized by some sort of invisible being. “Out there in the clearing?” His finger pointed to a space that was adjacent to the dorm that backed up to some trees.

Theo’s eyes wandered to the area Derek was pointing to but he didn’t see anything.

“Fuck, he was right. He was right Theo.” Derek mumbled under his breath.

Theo was confused for a moment. He wanted more clarification. He squeezed his hand for reassurance. “He was right about what?”

“Wolves. There was a wolf!”

Before Theo could ask more, Derek took off running. “Derek, wait.” Theo called out to him. 

He either didn’t hear him or ignored his calls. Theo was surprised at out how quickly Derek ran into the clearing and then disappeared in the trees that lined the field.

Theo took a few steps debating if he should run after his boyfriend or if he should just stay put. Instinctively, he wanted to find him to make sure he was okay but then the logical part of his brain thought it made sense to remain where he was. If Derek gets turned around, it wouldn’t make sense for both of them to be wandering around possibly lost somewhere. 

“Damn it Derek.” Theo mumbled under his breath.

He grabbed his phone but Theo assumed Derek wouldn’t answer at the moment. He was a man on a mission – like a guided missile that was not going to waiver from it’s target. 

The worst part was Theo didn’t know if his boyfriend was off his rocker like the kid or if he truly did see something. Was Derek willing himself to see a wolf or did he actually see the animal? And if the wolf was real, what the hell was Derek going to do? The animal was wild and wasn’t going to stop and have a conversation with him. 

Theo decided to leave a message for Derek anyway and then shoved his phone back into his pocket. He dragged his hand over his face and began to pace next to the car. It had probably had only been mere minutes since Derek took off like a jackrabbit but the time was dragging. Theo didn’t know how long to wait for Derek to return and his heart was beginning to beat faster with worry. 

His feet took him around the car several times as he continued to pace. The anxiety was building more in his chest when his mind wandered into worst case scenario territory. If Derek does confront some kind of wild animal – the animal will probably not act friendly and could harm his boyfriend. Best case scenario, Derek is imagining things and Theo will need to have a nice one on one chat with him to make sure he is truly okay. 

Pulling his phone out once more, Theo glanced at the screen and noted no new alerts from Derek. He sighed and then decided he couldn’t take it anymore. He was going to look for him. Theo began his gait towards the field and to where the tree line began. He took a deep breath, hoping this was not going to be a big mistake. Once he neared the area, a figure finally emerged from the area where he was heading towards. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Derek approaching him. He was holding his left side but otherwise, he seemed no worse for the wear.

“Oh my God Der, you had me so worried when you took off like that.” Theo said as Derek finally came to stop in front of Theo. 

Theo saw Derek wince and noted the left side of his shirt was torn – it almost looked like it was clawed. And was that blood? “Fuck, are you hurt?” 

“Mmm fine. “He grumbled. “It’s just a scratch.” He insisted as he began to walk back toward the car. 

“Derek, what the hell happened? What was that” Theo peppered him with questions as he followed him back to the vehicle. 

His boyfriend finally ceased walking once they reached the car. He pulled his hand away from his injured side and it appeared to be more than a little scratch but Theo let it go for a moment wanting to get answers first. 

“A wolf?”

“Are you serious? Are you telling me that you ran into the woods after a fucking wolf?” Maybe his boyfriend needed some hospital attention. Clearly, he wasn’t thinking straight. 

Derek closed his eyes for a moment and then reopened them. “I know it sounds crazy Theo but Stiles was right. It was a wolf. I saw it up close.” 

“It is hard to grasp.” Theo wanted to believe Derek but it still sounded so improbable. “Is that how you got injured? Stiles said the wolf was friendly.” Theo could hardly believe he spoke those words -a friendly wolf. 

“I spooked him so he lashed out. Theo…” Derek paused. “It is weird. I don’t know how to explain it.” He almost said the last part in a whisper.

“What’s weird Derek?” Theo inquired. Derek almost appeared like he saw a ghost instead of some phantom wolf or he guesses now some real wolf.

He watched as Derek pressed his side once more and licked his bottom lip. “The wolf seemed familiar.”

“In what way?”

Derek looked at Theo. “Familiar in that I know him. He actually reminded me of Scott.” 

And with that, Theo didn’t know to respond. All he knew is that things were going to get a lot more interesting. A hell of a lot more interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well now Derek and Theo will be in the know.
> 
> More answers to come in the next chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heed the dubcon tags.
> 
> If it bothers you, skip the part between the asterisks.

Stiles knew this was a stupid idea but he did it anyway. Here he was sitting in his Jeep outside The Alpha House wondering what his next move should be. Does he just walk up to the door and knock or does he just hang around bit to see if Scotty shows up?

The smart thing would have been to say something to Derek and Theo about what he discovered but he didn’t. He was still upset about how they reacted when he told him about the wolf that showed up in his room. He understood the story sounded unbelievable but they, Derek especially sounded so disappointed in him thinking he made up stuff. And they did apologize later which Stiles appreciated but he still had this lingering feeling of self-doubt swirling around in his insides. Would they ever get to the point that they truly believed in what Stiles said?

Deciding to go for it. Stiles got out of the vehicle and walked up towards the front door. He paused debating whether he should just go back to the Jeep and say the hell with it. However, he had a feeling if he chickened out now, he would never come back and then would wonder if there was really a lead here or not.

Stiles knocked on the door and it didn’t take long for the door to open. Behind the door revealed the man who had been in the pictures. Even though he never saw a clear shot of him, Stiles recognized those blue eyes immediately. 

“Are you lost?” The older man inquired crossing his arms as he leaned on the doorframe.

“Um, no.” Stiles bit his bottom lip. “I am looking for my brother Scotty, um Scott. I thought he might be here.” 

Stiles had an overwhelming urge to look at the ground and not at the man directly but he tried to focus on him. He didn’t want to come across as afraid and meek but he was terrified. The man scared him but he didn’t know why. He had to swallow phlegm that was building up in his mouth. 

“Oh, II see. The man grinned showing his whitened teeth in the process. “And you must be Stiles.” he almost purred when the words left his mouth.

“Y…yes.” Stiles sputtered out trying to discern how this man knew his name. He shuffled his feet uncomfortably on the stoop. “How…how do you know my name?” 

The older man chuckled. “Your bother for one. Well, come on in.” 

He stepped aside to allow Stiles entry but Stiles wasn’t convinced he should go in. He knew nothing about this man despite him knowing his name. The only thing he knew for sure that this guy has at least spoken with Scott.

“I promise, I won’t bite Pretty.”

Stiles wasn’t convinced but he stepped inside anyway. He needed to find answers regarding Scott and this seemed the most logical place at the moment. 

When the door swung shut behind him, it caused Stiles to startle. He glanced over to the other who actually circled him like prey. Stiles tried to control his heartbeat and breaths so he wouldn’t come across as scared as he was. 

“Relax little one.” The man said as he finally stopped prowling. “Peter by the way.”

“So you know my brother?” 

The man smiled once more looking at Stiles from head to toe. Normally he would feel flattered that someone as good looking as Peter checked him out but this – this type of ogling made his skin crawl. He crossed his arms in front of his torso in a vain attempt to cover himself up.

“I do. Now tell me young Stiles, what brings you here?” 

And Stiles though it was obvious. “I wanted to see my brother.”

“Hmm…. I see. He’s not here at the moment.” 

Stiles glanced around the house. It was large and had two stories. He assumed there were multiple bedrooms that probably could sleep several people. He could make out a good-sized kitchen around the stairs. The home screamed frat but there was no one here and why would someone Peter’s age be in charge? 

“Do you know when he might be back?’ Stiles asked but didn’t really want to wait either. As much as he wanted to see Scotty, he was not sure he wanted to hang out here – with him.

Peter’s eyes still remained lock onto Stiles. “Not sure. He is out with some others.” 

“Oh.” Stiles took his right thumb and began nibbling on the nail. He should leave and hope that he can see his brother another time.

Chucking slightly, “I think I understand what he saw in you.” Peter stated as continued to leer at Stiles and took a step closer to him.

“Sorry, what?” He asked confusedly as he chewed on his nail even more and leaned away a little so the older man wasn’t so much in his personal space. 

“Right, you must be a little lost. My nephew, I can see why he was enamored by you.” The older man grinned. Stiles was almost convinced he saw his eyes flicker to a red color before returning to their mesmerizing blue color. 

“Your nephew?” 

Stiles took a step back when Peter took another step towards him. “Yes, Derek. He was a little off when things went south with you and Scott.” 

“Wait. Derek is your nephew?” Stiles was definitely lost. This man was Derek’s uncle – this creepy ogler was related to Derek?

“Yes. I haven’t spoken to him in a while. We’re not exactly close at the moment.” 

Stiles took one more step back and ran into a wall. He glanced over towards the door to try to gauge how close it was. He was beginning to feel even more uncomfortable in this man’s presence. 

He watched as Peter’s nostrils flared. “My my, you do smell divine.” Peter stated as he leaned in and took a long sniff near Stiles neck which caused his breath to hitch. “Almost as pure as Snow White.” He mewed.

“Not that pure.” Stiles said softly which caused the older man to laugh.

“No but close enough.” He whispered in Stiles ear. “I can almost taste the innocence pouring off of you.”

Stiles tried to push Peter away by placing his hand on his chest but he didn’t even flinch. “I think I should go.”

“Tell me Snow White, do you believe in the supernatural?” The other asked as his eyes flickered to red once more.

 

Eyeing the door once more, Stiles wondered how far he could get before the other man caught him. He took a deep breath and swallowed before answering. “I don’t know, maybe. Are you something?” He wasn’t sure where he found the confidence to ask that but he assumed with his eyes, Peter had to be some kind of creature.

“You could say that.” He lifted up his hand and some claws protruded form his fingers and then disappeared again. “I am a werewolf.”

And things started to make a sense despite how crazy it sounded. He was a werewolf and there was a super friendly wolf who was in his room the other night. “Scott? Is he? And you did that to him?” Stiles could hardly comprehend that concept.

“I knew you were the smart one. Scott, on the other hand was being idiotic the other evening when he sought you out. I thought I had him trained better.” Peter shook in his head. 

“But why did you do it?” Stiles asked trying to figure out why this man turned his brother into some supernatural creature.

Peter appeared to think about what Stiles had asked but he remained in Stiles personal space. “Because I need a pack little one. Your brother and some others are fitting the bill nicely. And I am always looking for someone else to bring in.” He leered at Stiles while succinctly saying the last part. 

The way he smiled sent shivers down Stiles spine. “I don’t want to be a werewolf.”

“Oh don’t worry Snow White. There are other ways you can be part of the pack. You want to see your brother and I can make that happen.”

“What other ways?” Stiles wasn’t sure he wanted to know the answer but he wanted to see Scott so he was curious about what Peter had to say.

The grinning man leaned in and licked the shell of his ear and then whispered, “let me have my way with you and you can see Scott.”

Stiles trembled as the words tumbled through his ear into his brain. This man was basically stating if Stiles agreed to let him fuck him, he could see his brother. “I….”

“This is a time sensitive offer. Besides, how many people can say they have been with two Hales?”

Stiles looked at him with his mouth still open, not knowing how to respond. He could feel his hands shaking and his heart beating quicker once more. 

“You know what pretty, I am going to make it easy for you.”

Peter placed his hand on his shoulder and began to lead Stiles away from the wall that had been somewhat protecting him. “I haven’t agreed to anything.” Stiles tired to plant his feet but werewolves evidently had super strength because it did absolutely no good since the older man was able to push him along.

“We both know you will. Stop pretending.” 

Stiles swallowed hard since he knew Peter was right.

******

Peter led him up the stairs and then down a long hallway. His hand never left Stiles body. Peter’s grip was firm but it wasn’t bruising – just enough to let Stiles know that the other man was in charge.

Once they reached the last room on the right, Peter opened the door and basically shoved Stiles into the room. Stiles stumbled slightly and turned to face the other man was already locking the door behind him.

“Strip.” Peter demanded. 

Stiles wanted to say something and protest but he bit his tongue. He assumed it wouldn’t get him anywhere so he undressed and tossed his clothes into a pile on the floor while leaving his boxers on.

“Underwear too.” Peter sated stoically as his eyes never waivered from Stiles. 

Taking a deep breath, Stiles dropped his boxers to the floor and threw them with the rest of his clothes. He quickly covered his cock with his right hand. 

Peter grinned wide and chuckled. “Now now pretty, no need to be shy. Let me see your pretty prick.”

Stiles wanted to punch him in the face but he hesitantly removed his hand to show his dick to the other man.

“Now that wasn’t so hard was it? Very lovely Snow White and now go get on the bed.”

Stiles glanced over towards the king-sized bed and took a deep breath. He crawled on top of the mattress and noted Peter was gazing at him like a piece of meat. “Is this the plan? Are you going to bark orders at me all night?”

Peter leaned in towards Stiles which caused the younger man to flinch. “Among other things sweetheart. The most important thing is, I want to see how many times I can make you cum,” And the man literally lapped his lips like he couldn’t wait to taste Stiles. He did just that as he leaned over and licked a stripe up his neck. “Delicious.” He groaned.

 

Stiles tried to keep his eyes closed because he didn’t want to see what Peter was doing to his body especially the first time his finger breached his rim. After he was two fingers deep, he began to suck on his nipple and demanded Stiles to open his eyes to look at him.

Peter was full of lust and clearly enjoying himself despite Stiles displeasure of what was going on. 

Once the man struck gold by swiping his prostate, Stiles yelled out and tried in vain to bite off the moan. His back arched slightly off the bed which pleased the wolf and sickened Stiles in the bottom of his stomach.

Stiles hated that his body was reacting to the ministrations – his cock was hard and leaking pre-cum and he did want to orgasm. His mind said no but his dick said yes. 

Peter maybe an ass but he was gentle. He would sometimes stroke Stiles hardened member or suck marks on his body as he continued to open him up. Since Stiles had exactly one sexual experience to go by, the whole prep work made him realize that he and Derek hadn’t really done much except a quick fucking. 

“Fuck…” Stiles groaned out when Peter shoved a third finger and once more stroked the sweet bundle of nerves that was nestled inside his body. God, he hated the way his body was so turned on right now. 

“I think you are ready little one.”

Stiles disagreed – he didn’t think he would ever be ready for Peter to sink his cock inside of him.

He closed his eyes once more and pretended it was Derek or even Theo was pushing inside his anal cavity. He tried to block out the moaning that came from the wolf. It worked slightly but Stiles couldn’t completely distance himself from the fact that was someone else pushing inside of him, gripping his hips, and making him feel this way.

Stiles felt nauseated but his body was still reacting to the hard cock thrusting into him. He kept the bile down as his body betrayed him and arched up into Peter. He then kept his tears in check when he shot his load across Peter’s chest when his anal walls gripped around Peter’s cock.

He then lad there as the older man pumped his seed inside of him. It was warm and Stiles felt disgusting. He wanted to get up, take a shower, and wash all of his jizzz out of his body. However, the thought quickly faded when he heard Peter say, “that was perfect sweetheart. I can’t wait for round two.’ 

*********

Stiles was relieved when he finally was able to put his clothes back on. Peter was done with him and Stiles let a huge breath. His body had been violated and he couldn’t help but wonder if it had been worth the price. And the worst part was Peter had made him cum several times so evidently his body wasn’t repulsed as he his brain was.

Approaching the door to leave the bedroom, Peter grabbed his arm to prevent him from leaving. “Just remember Snow White, you’re a part of this now.”

Stiles swallowed as he noted Peter tilted his head towards the door. “I think the pups are arriving.” 

“Good. I want to see my brother.” Stiles yanked his arm away from Peter choosing not to think what he meant by that he was part of this now.

“Of course, sweetheart. I am positive we will see each other once more.”

Stiles unlocked the door and ran towards the stairs where he heard voices coming from the first level. He took the steps quickly and bolted towards the kitchen where he heard the people. 

Once he neared the kitchen, he saw the dark-haired boy turn around and look back at him. “Oh my God, Stiles!”

Stiles bolted into the open arms of his brother. Feeling Scotty envelope around him, Stiles shed some tears. He had his brother once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I think you all knew that Stiles was going to do something stupid and he did.
> 
> The good news is he found answers and Scott.
> 
> The timeline will be off for the next couple of chapters but I will remind you guys. I kind need Derek and Theo to move forward and don;t want to rush the reunion between Stiles and Scott.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder - this chapter and the next do take place after Stiles reunites with Scott but I will be going back to that part when it's Sties POV once more.

Derek slightly winced in pain as he put the antiseptic on the wounds. Scott or wolf or whatever the hell it was, scratched him good but in reality, only one mark was truly that deep. Theo thought he should go to the ER for possible stitches but Derek didn’t want to be bothered. He assumed the cut would heal fine with minimal scarring. 

Once he taped the bandage in place, Derek stepped out of the bathroom and noted his boyfriend sitting on the edge of the bed with his arms crossed. “Can we talk about it now?”

Derek thought they had already said what needed to be said – he saw three wolves and the one eerily reminded him of Scott. “About?”

“Jesus Derek,” Theo rolled his eyes in exasperation. “How about the fact that some kind of wolf attacked you and you think that said animal was Scott?”

He walked slowly towards the bed and took seat next to Theo. Taking a deep breath as he brushed his fingers through his hair, Derek brought up the memory of the days event. ‘I know it sounds crazy like when Stiles told us.”

And now he felt worse not believing the kid. Stiles had been adamant about what he saw and experienced with a wolf in his room and Derek completely blew it off. He had been right, yes, the animal swiped at him but it had been scared when Derek had cornered it. Otherwise, the wolf seemed relatively tame like it wanted to play almost.

“It was definitely a wolf and there were two others with him and I don’t really know what else to say.”

Theo nodded. Derek could tell his boyfriend believed him but still had some misgivings. “Why do you think it was Scott?”

“I don’t know if I think it is truly Scott.”

And really how would it be possible? How would Scott be an animal? It was just when he got close enough to it, the wolf’s eyes looked like Scotts and if it was possible, the playful mannerisms were Scott through and through.

“t’s hard to wrap my mind around this.” Theo stood and paced a little in front of the bed as he worried his bottom lip slightly. “Mostly, you scared me when he took off like that and then when you didn’t come back right way… I don’t know.”

“I’m sorry.” Derek now stood up and placed his hand on Theo’s right arm. “it was a little reckless but I just felt compelled to go after it.”

Theo smiled. “I know you did. However, this doesn’t help us, if anything it brings more mystery as to what might be going on with Scott.”

“I know. That is why I am going to go over to Stiles place.” Derek walked over to the dresser to find a clean shirt to put on. “I need to talk to him about this wolf.”

‘It’s a good idea. I’ll come with you.”

Once Derek tugged his shirt on and he looked at Theo – his beautiful and loyal to a fault boyfriend. The man who has been here for him and has never waivered in wanting to assist Stiles in determining what was happening with this brother. He loved him.

“I have to do it alone. This is something I need to do. I am the one who didn’t believe him and hell, probably caused a lot of the shit that happened in his life.”

Theo took a deep breath and grabbed his hand. “I get it. You do what you need to but don’t blame yourself for what Stiles has become. Maybe some part of what happened between you two played a part but it is not the sole reason.”

He wanted to believe his boyfriend but it was too hard. He still felt responsible for how Stiles turned out but he would attempt to not feel as guilty. “Thanks. I love you. I’ll be back.” And with that, Derek quickly placed a chaste kiss on Theo’s right cheek and left. 

 

It was late and Derek had felt a little bad arriving at Stiles house at this time but after Melissa had given him a hard stare, she allowed him to see him to see Stiles without any questions. 

Looking at the teen who sat crossed leg on his bed, he appeared young and still looked tired with the dark circles under his eyes. Stiles seemed small as well – perhaps Derek still saw him as a fourteen old instead of the seventeen he was. 

“Why are you here exactly?” Stiles asked while tugging at his sleeve. “Kind of surprised.” 

Derek wasn’t sure how to proceed – does he just come out and tell Stiles that he saw a wolf and somehow believes the animal to be his own brother?

“I believe you.”

Stiles cocked his head in confusion.

“I saw a wolf too Stiles.” Derek exhaled while trying to gauge Stiles reaction.

“You did? Where?” He asked, not appearing to be surprised or shocked, just curious.

Derek began walking around the bedroom for a few moments. He couldn’t stand still, felt the need for motion as he talked to the younger boy. “Theo and I went back to the campus to take another look around and there it was, the wolf was in field near your brother’s dorm.”

Stiles uncrossed his legs and swung them over the mattress. He still appeared to be accepting to what Derek was saying. “And?”

“I went after it.” The teen glanced up to him with his breath hitching slightly. “It was like you said. The animal seemed friendly.” 

Stiles now stood up and Derek ceased pacing around the room. “It sounds stupid Stiles but fuck, that wolf reminded me of Scott.”

He was almost afraid to look the kid in the eyes – would he now think he was crazy or would be pissed that Derek would say something like that?

“I don’t think it’s stupid at all.” 

Derek let out a breath. “Thank God. I don’t know what it means but we’ll figure it out.”

Stiles smiled. “Thank you.”

He didn’t understand why Stiles wasn’t questioning him more or seemed to believe him without a doubt but decided not to press. If the teen was on board with what Derek was spewing, he was not going to make any more noise about the possibility of his own brother being a wolf no matter how crazy it sounded. Stiles appeared to be in a decent mood and Derek went with that. 

“And Stiles, I am sorry for everything. Anything I put you through.”

“Derek don’t.” Stiles tried to interject but Derek put his hand up.

He shook his head at the boy pleading, “let me finish. I owe you a decent apology. I thought I was doing the right thing by Scott by staying away from you but it wasn’t. I messed up. I see that now.” 

Derek felt a few tears forming around his eyes but he was going to continue on as the younger boy stared at him. “I never meant to hurt you. You were so young, part of me knew it was wrong but the other part really did want to be with you. I think we could have really had something.”

“Derek…” The teen sighed as he neared him. He quickly wrapped himself around Derek and he let Stiles encompass him. He embraced him right back taking in the soft fragrance of spring flowers from his shampoo. “It’s okay.’ He mumbled into Derek’s shoulder. 

It wasn’t but Derek took the reassurance anyway. He had fucked the boy over royally and here was telling him it was okay.

Derek pulled away slowly and took a look at the boy in front of him. He had some moistness around his eyes as well so Derek took his thumb wiped away the stray tear on his cheek. Stiles blushed and began to turn his head. Derek stopped him by placing his fingers on his chin. 

“You really have grown up Runt.” Once again Derek admired the younger’s mole dotted pale skin and his golden eyes. Derek was a hair taller and had more muscle mass but Stiles really had grown into most of his gangly limbs. He appeared frail but Derek knew he was strong underneath – he had to be with everything he had dealt with.

Before Stiles could protest the nickname Derek called out (and really, it was hard for Derek not to call him that since that was what he always said to the kid), he learned in and pressed his lips onto his. 

Derek savored the taste of Stiles mouth as pushed open his lips with his tongue to enter inside. He brought Stiles closer to his chest as heard the kid moan around his tongue. Derek assumed this was Stiles first kiss. He wanted to make it good for him.

Stiles was definitely unpracticed but eager. He was trying to follow Derek’s lead by rubbing his hands up and down his spine and attempted to keep up with his tongue. 

Derek pulled back nipping at the bottom of Stiles lip. The kid already looked debauched with just the kissing. He could only imagine what he would look like sexed out on his bed – naked and exhausted.

“S’rry.” He mumbled.” I shouldn’t have let you do that. Fuck, you have a boyfriend.” 

Stiles tried to back away but Derek kept a hold on him. “I wanted to do it Stiles.”

“But Theo?” The boy almost trembled. 

“We both want you Stiles.” Derek tried to reassure him by rubbing small circles on his back. “We have talked about this and when you are ready, we both want to have you.”

For the first time this evening, Stiles looked disbelieving as to what Derek was saying. “What?” 

“I know this maybe a lot to take in. I just want you to know that both Theo and I want to be with you so I am just asking for you to think about it.” Derek was surprised how easy those words came out of his mouth. He figured he would have had a hard time telling Stiles that he and Theo desired to be with him in a sexual manner.

Stiles whole face lit up. “I don’t know what to say. I never thought… you guys are so hot and you and I were having issues and…”

“Stiles, breathe.” Derek almost chuckled as Stiles grew flustered. 

“Sorry. It is a lot.”

Derek cupped his face. “Think about it.”

“Okay.”

Once Derek got into his car, he let out another breath. His main reason in seeing Stiles was to let him know about his encounter with the wolf. And now, his stomach was doing flip flops thinking about the notion of having Stiles once more. And this time he would promise himself that he wouldn’t mess it up. He was going to do right for everyone who was involved and he was convinced that everyone would be happy. And perhaps the wolf would be okay as well. He just had to figure out the creature a little more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you have been waiting for Derek/Theo/Stiles - we are one step closer.


	18. Chapter 18

Theo had flipped on the TV but he was barely paying attention to whatever program that was playing in the background since his mind kept wondering back to earlier in the day. He believed Derek, he really did but at the same time it sounded crazy – a friendly wolf who may or may not be Scott. 

Reaching for the remote, Theo tuned off the TV and sank into the leather sofa. His mind now drifted to how things were playing out between Stiles and Derek at the moment.

He was glad his boyfriend took the imitative to go speak to the teen but he also wondered how receptive Stiles would be. The kid had been distraught when they hadn’t believed him so would be happy that they do now or would he still feel bad?

Scrubbing his hand over his face, Theo rose up and decided to do something productive, perhaps clean to keep his mind preoccupied. As he began to make his way to get some cleaning supplies, there was a knock on the door. Theo paused since he was not expecting any visitors and then went to answer the door.

Upon opening the door, Theo didn’t recognize the man that stood there but his blue eyes seemed very familiar. “Can I help you?”

“I was looking for Derek.” The slightly shorter man asked.

“He is not here.” Theo stated as he took the other man in. He had dark brown hair and dressed nicely and he finally placed those blue orbs. He was the man from the photo that Stiles had showed him.

The other glanced back at him and grinned. “Well Derek certainly has been hiding all the pretty ones. I will have to get on him for that.” 

“And exactly who the hell are you?” Theo asked as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
The older man chuckled. “I do apologize lovely, I’m Peter, Derek’s uncle.” He stated while holing out his hand towards Theo.

Theo shook his hand quizzically. “I didn’t know Derek had an uncle.” 

Peter still held onto his smile while shaking his head “Yes, my nephew likes to keep me hidden.”

“Well, Derek is not here now.”

“I’ll wait.” Peter stated as he made his way inside, flitting past Theo like it has his home. He quickly made a beeline for the couch. 

Theo stared at the man who sat in front of him. He was good looking with strong biceps and an impeccable jawline. His eyes were definitely beautiful and any other time, perhaps Theo would be interested but down deep this guy creeped him out. 

It wasn’t that Peter had really done or said anything to rankle Theo’s senses but it was more of a gut feeling. The man gave off an uncomfortable vibe and he really didn’t like the way the older man stared at him like he wanted to devour him. 

“I am not sure when Derek will be back.” Theo really wanted him gone and the man just appeared to get cozier in the sofa. 

“I’ll wait pretty. I’m in no rush.” He smugly grinned. 

Theo exhaled and wondered now what he is going to do. Peter wasn’t going to leave and he had no desire to keep him company. 

“How did you two meet?” 

“It’s so cliché – just at a bar.” He was going to provide bare minimum details to the older man. Theo knew nothing about this guy, Derek’s uncle or not and he wasn’t going to open up to him.   
“Hmm..., a little surprising. Well, he does have good tastes.” Peter licked his bottom lip which caused Theo to shiver momentarily. “At least you’re older than the other one, however adorable he may be.” 

Theo cocked his eyebrow in confusion. He knows Stiles? He wondered how that could be. Maybe from years ago? He was about to ask when the door flew open signaling the arrival of Derek which allowed Theo to take a deep inhale of relief. 

Derek noted his uncle immediately and his facial expression showed that he was not happy to see the man. “What are you doing here?” 

“Can’t a guy just want to see his nephew?” The man asked in almost a purr. 

Derek ran his fingers through his hair and sighed evidently not agreeing to that sentiment. “Can we catch up another time? It’s been a long day.” 

Theo watched as Peter grinned and rose form the confines of the sofa, seemingly thinking about what Derek said. “I suppose. I assumed you talked to your little boy toy so I thought I better come over.” He eyeballed Theo while he continued to grin. The man definitely came across as a predator. 

“What are you talking about Peter?” Derek sounded exasperated. 

“The other one you have. I like this one too though Derek.” Peter oozed out which caused Theo to take a step back. 

He was confident he could go toe to toe with the man but wasn’t positive if he would come out on top or not and well, he was his boyfriend’s uncle. 

“Stiles? You spoke with Stiles?” Derek asked as he neared his uncle face turning red in anger. 

The other man just grinned, almost like he was keeping a secret. “You can say that. I can see why you were such a mess about him. He is rather delectable.” 

“You stay away from him.” Theo noted his fists were clenched and there was a vein pulsating on his forehead. “You should have no business with Stiles.” 

Peter chuckled slightly and didn’t appear deterred from Derek’s threat. “Okay nephew, calm down.” However, the words didn’t appear to help his boyfriend relax since he was still clenching and unclenching his fists. “If you didn’t want me to talk to him, you should have a kept him on a tighter leash. Besides, it is a little late for that.” 

Derek then leapt towards his uncle to throw a punch but the other man had quicker reflexes and managed to duck out of the way which caused Derek to fall onto the couch behind his uncle. He mumbled something angrily in the cushions and sat back up. “Leave and stay away from Stiles.” 

Peter nodded and slowly made his way to the door. He paused and turned around. “Talk to him Derek since he is in a little over his head right now.” He paused and glanced towards Theo. “And you pretty, I hope to see once again.” 

“Get out!” Derek yelled at his uncle which finally made his uncle open the door. 

“I will for now Derek but I am the only one who can help you with Scott.” 

The man literally saluted and walked out the door before Derek could say or ask anything else. 

“Umm…” Theo said confusedly. “First, I didn’t know you had an uncle and second, I didn’t know he was creepy and third, what was that all about Derek?” 

Derek collapsed on the sofa and took a deep breath. “We’re not exactly close anymore. We used to be and then he just changed. He was a lot different before, not sure what happened. Now we hardly talk.” He twisted his fingers amongst themselves. 

It didn’t appear that Derek really want to volunteer more about his uncle so Theo decided to let it go even though the man did give him some chills. “Okay…” 

“I know you probably have more questions but I just don’t want to get into right now. He’s kind of a jerk and I am worried about what he meant with Stiles and what he knows about Scott.” 

Theo made his way to the couch and took a seat next to his boyfriend. “Stiles didn’t say anything to you?” Derek was just there. Theo wanted to believe the kid wouldn’t omit talking to Derek’s uncle of all people. 

“No, he didn’t.” He leaned back and glanced at Theo. “He was his usual withdrawn self and receptive to what I had to say but he didn’t seem off but hell I can never tell with that kid anymore. I wonder why he didn’t say anything.” 

“No offense but your uncle is slightly intimidating. Maybe Stiles was scared to say anything or…” Theo trailed off thinking about what the man said right before he left about being the one to be able to help with Scott. And then remembering he was the one in the background photos Stiles had shown him. Peter probably wasn’t lying about what he said. 

Derek looked at him waiting for Theo to finish his thought. “Peter knows something about Scott or where he is and I am assuming Stiles knows that now as well. I think we need to speak with the kid again.” 

“Agreed and it looks like my uncle just became part of my life once more whether I like it or not.” 

Theo couldn’t deny that statement. Peter was involved with Scott but he couldn’t help but feel that there was still so much more to the puzzle. Now, they just had to finish finding the rest of the pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason - I really enjoyed Peter flirting with Theo. 
> 
> Up next - the reunion of Scott and Stiles. 
> 
> Hey guys - going on vacation for a week so probably not much time to write which means there may not be a new update next week.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder - this chapter takes place before the last two.
> 
> I guess you could look at as a flashback but I didn't write it as such.

The hug wasn’t quite long enough in Stiles opinion but the embrace was still better than nothing. He tried to cling on as his brother pulled back.

“What are you doing here? How are you here?” Scott asked as he eyes grew wider. He gripped Stiles arms almost not believing he was standing before him. 

“I tracked you down. Wanted to see you.” 

Scott’s grin turned to a frown as his nose scrunched up. He leaned in towards Stiles and took a sniff along his nape, a lot like Peter had done earlier. He then stood back appraising Stiles. “You smell a lot like Peter.” 

He sounded disgusted by that notion and Stiles couldn’t blame him. It must be a werewolf thing with the enhanced smelling. Stiles senses weren’t that strong but he could even smell the fragrance of the wolf all over him. “Just hanging out with him until you showed up.” 

“What did you do him?” Scott asked as his eyes shifted behind Stiles, looking over his shoulder. 

He wasn’t aware that the other wolf was there but it didn’t surprise him that Peter was nearby. 

“Nothing he didn’t want. Now enjoy your mini reunion.” Scott snarled at Peter when he said that. His eyes were bulging while his breath was becoming erratic. Stiles was fairly sure he saw his claws protruding and his face was turning a bright shade of red. He even noted his incisors making an appearance through his gums. 

Stiles took a deep breath and gulped. He had seen his brother lose his temper like when he caught Derek and he together but this time, he appeared even angrier but was evidently trying to maintain some kind of control over the wolf that was inside him. 

“Did you touch him?” Hs brother asked angrily. Stiles was convinced that his brother was ready to attack Peter. 

“Scott! I will not tolerate disobedience. We are done with this conversation.” Peter yelled out sharply. Stiles jumped and Scott immediately bared his neck towards Peter. The hierarchy evidently was Peter was in charge and the others must submit to him. “You have exactly 30 minutes to spend with your brother and considering the stunt you pulled the other night by going to see him in your wolf form, I think I am being very generous.”

“Yes Alpha. Thank you.” 

Stiles winced when he noted his brother’s reaction. Peter had him obeying like it was nothing. Stiles presumed he had a lot to learn about how wolves work in a pack and so far, he hated that Peter was so to speak top dog. 

 

Scott had led them to room that held a few easy chairs and a couch. They took a seat together on the sofa once Scott introduced Stiles to the other two wolves. One was named Erica and the other Boyd who Stiles had recognized from Facebook. They both had seemed friendly and made some talk before retreating upstairs to give the brothers some time alone.

“I have so many questions Scotty. I don’t know where to start. How are you a werewolf and why? How come you didn’t tell me or did you plan on keeping it a secret? Do you have super powers and how scary is your Alpha?” Stiles asked all in one breath but managed to whisper the last part. However, he already had a fairly clear idea of how terrifying Peter was. The man definitely held the power and could easily get what he wanted. 

Sitting back further into the couch cushions, Scott crossed his legs. “I didn’t tell you for a couple of reasons. I was scared of how you would react. I didn’t want you to be scared of your own brother.”

“That would be for me to decide, not you.” Stiles interrupted.

“I guess but I was still worried. I didn’t want to lose you. Also…” He paused and stared at his shoe for a moment before meeting Stiles eyes once more. “I am still learning how to control the shift. I was terrified that I might hurt you. What if I turned unexpectedly and attacked you? I would never forgive myself.” 

Stiles pondered what his brother just said. He could see his point but also didn’t think he was giving himself enough credit. “You were fine the other night.”

“It was reckless that I did that. I should have never put you in that kind of position and now you’re here. I’m glad but…” He trailed off.

“I trust you Scotty. You came to me because deep down, you knew you couldn’t hurt me. And as for now, I found my way here through some mad detective skills.” Stiles almost laughed. 

Scott placed his hand on Stiles knee and squeezed gently. “It’s good to see you but you really shouldn’t come around here for now.” Scott stated quietly as he glanced around the room. “I can’t protect you.” And Stiles was positive the unspoken words after were – from Peter and not from the wolves themselves. 

Stiles took a deep breath, grateful that his brother didn’t ask about what Peter might have said or done earlier to him. As much as he is loathed to admit that the Alpha had his brother on tight leash, he was grateful for the moment that he didn’t have to admit to anything. “I know you’re worried about me. I can’t promise I’ll stay away. I need you in my life too much.” Even if meant having to be around Peter 

“Still stubborn.” Scott laughed. 

“Now tell me about all the cool super powers you have now.” He suggested, changing the subject. 

Stiles settled in as Scott began to tell his tale. He had been out drinking and was stumbling back to his dorm when Peter found him and bit him. The Alpha had claimed that Scott had been in sound mind at the time and was agreeable to being turned into a wolf stating he wanted to be strong and fearless. Scott had rolled his eyes so Stiles wasn’t convinced that Peter was being that truthful as to what really went down that night but he didn’t push either. He assumed that his brother had to tread carefully when the Alpha was around. 

His brother has enhanced hearing, smell, and can heal. He is super strong. He can even tell if someone is lying by tuning into their heartbeats. Stiles thought it was cool but sucked at the same since he could no longer tell a fib to his sibling. Stiles couldn’t tell for sure if his brother was happy or not with his new abilities. 

There wasn’t much he confessed about Peter like the whys or what his goals were which unsettled Stiles. He yearned to know if Peter was still planning to grow his pack and what he had planned for the members already in the pack? Would he always expect them to be around or would they be free to do whatever they wanted?

And most importantly, Stiles was curious as to how this man became a werewolf and if any his family members knew what he was. Derek evidently didn’t know but were his relatives aware? And Scott didn’t seem to know or want to divulge anything about Peter’s family. Evidently the Al[ha ran a tight ship and Stiles was convinced that his brother didn’t want to rock the boat in any shape or form. 

“Okay Snow White and pup. Times up.” Peter interjected as Stiles brain was still going a mile a minute with questions which weren’t going to be answered now.

“Already?” Scott piped in. “He just got here.”

Peter walked towards them. Even the way the wolf strolled into the room, gave Stiles the chills – he just had the aura of an omnipresent being.. “It’s fine Scotty,” 

It wasn’t. Stiles wanted to stay with his brother. He wanted to talk to him more even if they didn’t discuss werewolves. He missed him and just wanted to be with him but he didn’t want to get on Peter’s bad side either. He could decide to banish him from his brother’s existence and that was not going to happen. 

Stiles stood up and Peter seemed pleased that Stiles was at least listening to him by the way his lips curled into a condescending smirk. 

“I didn’t ask how mom was doing.” Scott stated as gathered himself up from the sofa. “Is she okay?”

Stiles snorted a little – their mom, the rock. “Yes Scotty. You know mom, she’s great. I am really trying to behave for her. Haven’t messed up in a bit.” He almost wanted to pat himself on the shoulder for being a good son lately and not being a fuck up. 

“Good… And dad?” He asked sheepishly and averted his eyes from Stiles.

And that was never an easy question to answer. His dad was always the same – never better, never worse. “You know dad is dad. He is okay. Almost some recognition the other day.” He managed to eke out but hell was he going to cry in front of everyone.

“Good, that’s good.”

“You know little one, the bite has been known to cure people.”

“Peter, please no.” Scott begged as he brought his eyes back up from the floor. 

Wait, what? “What are you talking about?” Stiles asked anxiously. 

The wolf smugly smiled towards Stiles. “The bite… if it doesn’t take, it could kill someone but if it does, it can also cure what is wrong with them as well.”

Stiles couldn’t believe what he just heard. Was it possible that his dad could be himself again? Could Peter really make his dad all better? Could Stiles actually have a conversation with his father once more? And tell him how much he loved him.

“Are you serious?” Stiles asked and then turned to his brother. “Why didn’t you say anything?” 

Scott cleared his throat. “Because one, we don’t know if it would work and second, is that something dad would want? Being a wolf?” 

“Does it fucking matter Scott? Dad could be belter. We could have him back.” Now Stiles did feel the tears start to form. How could his brother keep something that important from him? His dad could be cured.

“He has a point Scott.” Peter stated glumly as he arched his eyebrow. 

“Peter, don’t encourage him. It might not work.” 

Stiles huffed out in annoyance while his brother spoke once more. “Stiles, you really need to think about this. Really think about what dad would want and how he would feel. Also, mom.”

He had thought about it. His dad would be back to himself– what else could matter? “I’ll talk to you later Scotty.”

“Stiles, don’t me mad.” Scott yelled to him as he walked towards the door. “I just want what is best.”

Stiles paused before leaving letting the words that his brother said sink in. Isn’t that what he also said before– what is for the best? It was for the best that he didn’t see Derek anymore three years ago. It was for the best when they weren’t as close for a while. It was for the best that he went away to college. 

“Me too Scotty.” Stiles mumbled. 

He walked out the door and sensed Peter following him. Stiles got to his vehicle and stopped before climbing in. Turning around, he looked at the Alpha. “I assume you would want something in return if I asked you to bite my dad.” 

“You are definitely smarter than your brother.” His eyes gleamed in appreciation which caused Stiles tremble somewhat. 

“What? You want to fuck me again or turn me into a wolf?” Stiles asked crossing his arms. He didn’t want the man touching him again but he already did it once so how hard could it be to allow him to violate him once more?

Peter smiled widely with a twinkle in his eyes. “Oh, Snow White. You would make a magnificent wolf; however, you are very entertaining as a human. I would want so much more than that. I would want your absolute devotion, loyalty, and obedience.” 

Stiles shivered to the core. Peter basically wanted a human pet. “Would I even get to see my dad if I agreed to those terms?” 

“Oh little one, I’m not that cruel. You would see him sometimes.” He snarled. “You have one week to decide. I am sure you will make the right decision.”

Two hours later while Stiles sat next to his dad. He wondered if he had made the right decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Scott reunited and now Stiles is going to make a decision that could change some lives. Do you guys think it will be the right one? 
> 
> Next up - Derek and Theo invite Stiles over and get some answers and maybe something else too ;)


	20. Chapter 20

Derek stared at the food on the table. Maybe he should have gone with pizza. He knows Stiles loves pizza, he wasn’t sure about Chinese. “Fuck!” He grumbled out loud as he ran his hand through his hair. 

“Der. It’s fine. Stop worrying about the food so much.” Theo interjected while he placed his hand on Derek’s shoulder. He relaxed into his boyfriend touch. 

“Maybe I should have gotten more rice or noodles. Stiles might hate both.” 

Theo snorted. “Derek, he’s a seventeen-year-old kid. Firstly, he will be happy that he didn’t have to pay for food or make it. Secondly, I am assuming he is coming over more to be sexed up than for whatever you are serving on the table.”

Derek exhaled. “You’re probably right, Shit, you are not mad that I kissed him.”

“No, I am upset that I didn’t get to see it.” He released his hand from Derek’s shoulder. “He’ll be here in a few minutes so just breathe, okay?” 

Nodding, Derek tried to calm his inner nerves. Theo was right. Stiles wants to be here and they all are on board for trying to make a go of things. He has to keep reminding himself that they are turning a new leaf and Stiles is willing to give him a second chance. 

“Okay but how are we going to bring up Peter?” 

Derek felt bad. They needed to confront Stiles about him being somewhat involved with Peter and what his uncle knew about Scott. However, he didn’t want Stiles to feel like the only reason they invited him over was to ask him about Peter. They needed to tread carefully as not to give off the vibe that they had ulterior motives. Yes, Derek needed answers regarding his uncle but he yearned to be with Stiles once more as well.

Theo hummed. “I don’t know Derek. Can we just causally bring it up after the fucking part?” Derek raised his eyebrow. “Oh, come on. “

“Maybe we should just see how the evening goes and we might be able to sort just squeeze it in.” It sounded like a solid plan to Derek. Who was he kidding? No matter what, Stiles will probably get upset.

Twisting his fingers, Theo swallowed loudly. “We have to be careful babe. Stiles doesn’t do well if he thinks he is being attacked. I know you want answers but we really do need to be cautious when bringing it up.”

“I know that. Still trying to figure out why he didn’t say anything.” 

“Perhaps your uncle pressured him not to say anything.”

Derek had thought about that. Peter always had a bit of a dominant personality. Perhaps Stiles was scared of him or Peter threatened him somehow He had to know and then he would confront his uncle. 

“I don’t want him running out of here if we say something.” 

“I am fairly confident that a teenage boy that knows he is getting fucked by us, he’ll probably be less inclined to bolt. He may not be thrilled but I think he’ll be willing to talk.”

Derek grinned “You make a good argument.” Perhaps the evening will go a lot more smoothly than Derek thinks. 

 

Derek was pleased that Stiles seemed to enjoy the Chinse buffet Derek presented to him. The kid had thirds on most items so Derek chalked up the food choice as a success.

The conversion was light throughout eating. It was a little difficult not bringing up his uncle right away but Derek steered away from the subject. It helped that Theo was chatting away about various topics like asking the kid about school and the Isaac dude. Derek was internally grateful when he heard Stiles say that him and Isaac were strictly friends and nothing more. 

“You want dessert now or later” Theo asked as he rose up from the chair, collecting some plates in the process.

“Later, I guess. Sort of full.” Stiles mumbled out as he patted his belly. 

Derek pushed his chair out and grabbed some dishes. ‘After we clean up, we can talk or watch a movie or something.” 

And as much as he wanted to take things to the next level with Stiles right now, he really did want to ask him about his uncle. He was nervous but it was something he had to do sooner than later.

 

About half way through whatever movie they were watching, Derek started to become more and more restless. Theo had insisted that Stiles be sandwiched between the two of them on the couch which was relaxing at first but now the kid was a distraction. Theo had swung his arm around Stiles shoulder and nudged him closer to him. Stiles appeared to go limp into his side. Derek so desperately wanted to get into to action but was overthinking too much – he was still nervous to go down that road with Stiles once more in fear of fucking up and hurting the kid and the thoughts of his uncle were still nagging at the back of his head.

He inhaled and glanced towards Theo who eyeballed him with the look of ‘what are you waiting for?’ Derek nodded and casually placed his hand on Stiles knee. The teen startled slightly but then relaxed again. He calmly rubbed his palm from his knee and up his thigh. He paused before reaching for his crotch but Derek could see the outline of his bulge – the kid was getting hard. He was definitely aroused.

Derek moved his fingers closer to his cock and stopped. “Stiles, I need to ask you a question.”

“Shit.” Theo mumbled under his breath. “Now, Derek?”

“Hey Derek, whatever it is, I am good. I am so good with whatever.” He sputtered out in excitement with a little bit of nervousness interlaced behind the words. 

Derek shook his head and readjusted himself to look at Stiles. “No, not that. I need…. Fuck.” He hesitated since he had no idea how to bring Peter up except to rip off the band aid “We need to know about how you know my uncle and why you didn’t say anything?” 

Stiles sat up which caused Theo’s arm to fall down. He swallowed deeply and glanced between Derek and Theo. The calmness the teen had was gone – he was bouncing his knee and twisting his fingers and Derek hoped to hell he just didn’t fuck things up. “He said something to you?”

“Not a lot but he said he spoke to you and that he knew something about Scott.” He ran his hand through his hair while waiting for Sties to answer. Theo shifted uncomfortably on the seat next to him. “Mostly, I wanted to know why you didn’t say anything?” 

“I…” Stiles appeared lost for words. 

Derek jumped up and began pacing around in front of Theo and Stiles. “What is going on Stiles?”

He noted his boyfriend giving Stiles knee a slight squeeze, probably trying to reassure him. “It’s okay Sunshine. Just worried and want to make sure everything is okay, right Derek?” 

‘Yes.” He mumbled in return. He had to remain calm. If not, Stiles could close up once more.

“I wasn’t sure if he wanted me to say anything so I didn’t.” 

He seemed unsure of the words. Derek wasn’t convinced if that was the real reason that Stiles hadn’t said anything, “Did he hurt you or threaten you?’ Perhaps Peter had said or did something to Stiles which caused the boy not to fess up. He would kill his uncle if he did.

“No.” He mumbled as he averted his eyes. Derek was going to kill his uncle. The boy was clearly lying. “Not my story to tell.”

“Sunshine, you have to give us something. What about Scott?”

“And how did you even track my uncle down?” 

Hell, Derek doesn’t even know where Peter is half the time.

The teen took a deep breath. He was still jittery but didn’t seem like he was ready to run out so Derek took it as a win so far. “Okay, I got a lead on Facebook through one of Scotty’s friends. I went to the place where he checked in and when I got there, your uncle opened the door. I didn’t know who he was.” 

The story seemed plausible. “And how does Scott fit into this? And I still don’t understand why you didn’t say anything.” 

“Because…” He sighed and twisted his fingers some more. Stiles then yanked on his sleeve and took a deep breath. “It was not what I was suspecting and I wasn’t sure if I should say anything or if he wanted me to say anything.” 

“Stiles.” Derek pleaded as Theo continued to squeeze the kids knee.

“Okay, you were right Derek. Scott is a werewolf.” He blurted out. 

Derek stopped pacing and looked at Stiles. He wasn’t sure if he was surprised or not at the revelation. He had some suspicions something weird was going on but hearing that Scott was actually a freaking werewolf – he wasn’t sure if he could completely grasp the concept even though he was fairly certain it was true. 

“How?” Theo asked.

“He was bitten by your uncle, Derek.” 

Wait, what? His uncle bit him and Scot turned into a fucking wolf. How was that even possible? Peter was a wolf? “I don’t understand.” 

“Your uncle is some kind of Alpha and has turned two other people besides Scott into wolves. I saw them. He is trying to grow a pack.” 

“But Peter is not a wolf. I mean he wasn’t.” Derek took a seat once more, collapsing on the easy chair trying to make sense of all this information permeating his brain.

Stiles shrugged his shoulders. “All I know is, he is now and he wants more wolves.” 

Blowing out air, Derek tried to comprehend what was being said. He still didn’t understand how his uncle was a wolf but he knew he was a secretive man so it didn’t surprise him that there were things he didn’t know about Peter. 

“I don’t even know what to say about this. None of this makes sense.” He would have to talk to Peter to get answers. And his family – did anyone know about Peter being a freaking wolf? 

“I get it. It took me by surprise when I realized that Scotty was a wolf but he has some really neat powers.”

Theo took a deep breath. “Well at least we got some answers now even though they bring up many more questions.” 

“You got that right Theo. I need to speak with Peter and find out how all this happened and what he is doing and more importantly why he didn’t say anything?’ Derek said that all in one breath. He could almost understand why Peter kept it a secret but he still yeaned to ask him a bunch of questions.

“And you will Derek but It is getting late now and you probably should have some kind of plan on how you will broach the subject with him.” Theo rationalized as he stood up. “And besides, we do have a guest.” He nodded towards Stiles. 

Stiles bit his thumbnail. “It’s fine. I know you have a lot of things to sort out and I am still processing everything. I’m sorry I kept it from you. I didn’t think he wanted me to say anything and I guess I was protecting Scotty too.” Stiles now stood up. “I probably should go anyway.”

“No way Sunshine.” 

Derek cleared his throat. “Theo is right. We asked you over for a nice evening even though I still have a lot of questions, they won’t get answered tonight. Let’s enjoy the rest of the evening but Stiles….” Derek let the words trail out as he looked upon the teen. “Promise me or us something.”

“Okay?” He questioned nervously.

“Please don’t keep anything else from us. We won’t judge. Is there anything else you’re not telling us?” 

Derek continued to gaze at the boy in front of him as his bottom lip trembled ever so lightly. There was something else and Derek hoped that Stiles would talk. 

“Um, one more thing.” He whispered as his eyes flickered to the floor.

“What is it Sunshine?” Theo asked while he placed a reassuring hand on the kid’s shoulder.

Stiles shuffled his feet a little but kept his eyes glued to the ground. “A werewolf bite can possibly cure a person. He offered to bite my dad.” 

The teen had spoken so fast that it took Derek a moment to realize what he just said and was that possible? Could Peter in fact make John better? 

Derek knew he was staring with his mouth wide open and didn’t know how to respond. “And I know you might have your opinion but he is my dad and I want him back.”

“Is it safe?” Theo asked.

“There is a chance the bite might not take but to me the pros more than outweigh the cons.” 

“Does Scott know about this and does Peter expect something in return?” 

Derek assumed that Stiles had already made up his mind since he so desperately missed his dad. He figured he would not be able to dissuade the boy but perhaps there was some other ammunition he could use if need be. 

“Scotty doesn’t want dad to get the bite but it’s not his decision. He’s not there every day.” Stiles spat out.

He noted the teen avoided the second part of the question about whether Peter expected anything in return. He knew his uncle – he was a selfish man, he would want something from Stiles but the question would be what? 

Derek realized this something else that would not be resolved tonight. He would have to reach out to Scott and get his input. After, they would formulate a plan if needed to make sure his uncle did not give John the bite. Yes, he wanted the man to be better even just for Stiles sake but he didn’t like the potential price Stiles may have to pay.

“Okay.” Derek managed to say. “Why don’t we talk more about this later? Perhaps after I talk to my uncle.”

“I guess.” Stiles mumbled. “I’m not changing my mind though.”

Derek figured as much. 

“Okay, then. We got the serious stuff out of the way. Now Sunshine, do you want to have sex with us or what?”

Derek smiled as Stiles turned two shades of red. A lot of stuff came out tonight but perhaps they all did need a distraction. And honestly, Derek couldn’t wait to fuck Stiles once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figure Derek would be distracted and Stiles might be a little pissed about the confrontation but you guys have waited long enough so next up is sexy times.
> 
> Not sure how many more chapters I'm going to do. I know how I plan to end it -it's just a matter of how long it takes to get there. Some of your comments have given me some ideas that I want to try to incorporate. My guess is six more but we'll see.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not the best at writing sexy times so hope you guy are able to enjoy.

Theo led Stiles to the bedroom while Derek had retreated to the en suite. Theo wasn’t positive if Derek was nervous about being with Stiles once more or if he was distracted with what he had found out about his uncle. He understood that his boyfriend probably had a ton of questions and was indeed baffled by what was presented but there wasn’t much that they could do about it at the moment.

Once they were in front of the bed, Stiles paused and looked around nervously. Theo would need to remedy that quickly – he wanted to get the boy relaxed as quick as possible. 

Hearing some running water in the background, Stiles turned slightly towards the bathroom where Derek was. Theo assumed the teen was slightly more comfortable with Derek since he has known him a long time so he decided it was best to wait before they moved to the next step.

“Once Derek is finished, we can get you out of those clothes.” 

Face flushing, Stiles nodded and tugged on his left sleeve. Theo was looking forward to seeing what the boy looked like under all those layers of clothes. He assumed his skin was pale but was curious to see if the moles that covered his face, ran across his body as well. 

Stiles bit his bottom lip and sighed quietly. “Nervous.” 

“We’ll take it nice and slow Sunshine.” Theo smiled as the bathroom door opened. He was grateful that Derek was present now so that perhaps the kid would ease his nerves a little. 

Glancing over to his boyfriend, he noted he was already shirtless. Derek evidently wasn’t wasting anytime. “Ready?” He asked almost hesitantly.

Theo tugged of his own shirt as Stiles kicked off his shoes and pants. The kid’s eyes raced back and forth between Theo and Derek. “Fuck, you both are so built.” He admired as he pulled his shirt further down his waist almost subconsciously. 

“Let’s see the rest of you.” Theo suggested since right now all he could see was Stiles legs and the faint shadow of his underwear peaking out from under the shirt that he pulled down. And Theo was anxious to see more. 

“Umm…” He paused slightly.

Derek neared the boy and gingerly placed his hand on his arm. “Listen Stiles, you don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with. Me and Theo won’t judge. We just want to see you if you let us.”

Theo nodded his head in agreement.

“It’s just… fuck, no one has seen my scars on my wrist and it’s hard.” Stiles blurted out quickly under his breath.

“It’s okay.” Both Theo and Derek said at the same time.

Derek’s hand moved down towards the hem of Stiles shirt sleeve and he began to tug. Stiles raised his arms up over his head as Derek pulled the article of clothing off and tossed it to the side. 

Theo took in the sight of the boy before him. He did in fact have the freckles dot his creamy white skin throughout his torso and there was one nestled near his right nipple that Theo couldn’t wait to suck on. After drinking in the teen for a moment, Theo noticed he had had cupped his hand over his wrist but the scars extended up his forearm.

Without thinking, Theo reached over and removed Stiles hand and brought his arm up to his mouth. He peppered the marks lightly with kisses causing the teen to tremble lightly. “You’re beautiful.” 

“He sure is.” Derek mumbled who had moved and was now nibbling behind Stiles right ear. “Runt, you really grew up.”

“Fuck…. This can’t be real.” The teen eked out breathlessly. 

“It is Sunshine. Let’s get you on the bed where it will be more comfortable.” Theo mumbled into Stiles arm. 

The three of them sauntered towards the bed. Stiles knees hit the back of the mattress and he sat down. He tugged his underwear off and toed the article off to the side, He then proceeded to scoot back towards the pillows and laid down. Theo wasn’t sure where he wanted to start. Honestly, he didn’t care, he just wanted to taste the boy that laid pliant beneath them. 

Derek was the first to drop his pants and his cock already locked angry with it’s red tip Theo quickly followed suit to have his hardened dick free from it’s constraints. It stood at attention once he pulled his boxers off. 

“Oh my God, both of you are so big, Fuck.” He mentioned while licking his lips. Theo felt pride but the kid had nothing to sneeze at. Maybe he wasn’t quite as large as him and Derek but Theo had seen smaller. 

He could see the boy breathing hard once more with his chest rapidly moving up and down, probably the nerves surfacing again. “I don’t have much experience.”

“It’s fine Stiles. We got you.” Derek murmured as he climbed next to the boy and began nuzzling in his neck while gingerly placing soft kisses on his skin. Theo had been worried that Derek was going to need some encouragement but he was definitely taking the imitative right now. 

Theo licked his lips while he crawled between Stiles legs who had instinctively opened them as an invitation. He could see the pink glistening hole in front of him and Theo was ready to dig in. 

“Derek?” He questioned hoping his boyfriend would understand what he was asking.

“Go ahead.” Derek said in between kissing Stiles jaw. “I never got to enjoy his mouth.”

Theo grinned. “Pass me the lube.”

Derek took his head out of Stiles neck to reach over towards the drawer next to the bed to grab the lube. Theo took the lube from Derek and carefully poured it on his fingers. 

Hearing Stiles moan, Theo glanced up and noted that Derek was sucking on his nipples which reminded Theo that he still needed to attack that freckle below his right nub. 

Lubing up his fingers, Theo began with one finger circling the boy’s rim watching his hole spasm in anticipation. Once his pointer entered inti the boy, Stiles hitched up his hips. 

“F---uck.” He groaned out. 

Theo smiled knowing he was able to garner that kind of reaction. 

It didn’t take long to prep the teen to his liking. He was up to three fingers deep in no time, pressing in and feeling his tight heat around him each time. Every once in a while, he would swipe his sweet spot and the kid would cry out in ecstasy while gripping the sheets like a life line. He would groan out around the mouthful of cock he had buried deep in his throat.

Theo was impressed that Derek didn’t hesitate to feed the kid his cock. And more impressively since Stiles clamed to be so inexperienced, he swallowed the bulging member down like it was nothing. 

Theo was hard as nails now and was ready to and Stiles ass seemed like it couldn’t wait to clench something as he pulled his pulled his fingers. “Ready Sunshine?”

Derek pulled his cock out to the tip which came with a line of spit and pre-cum to allow the boy to answer. “Mmm… yes.” He answered breathlessly. “Please.” 

“You want me to stop to give your jaw a break?” Derek asked as he took his thumb and rubbed gently on the boy’s right jaw area.

“No. Keep going.” He eked out barely before Derek shoved his dick down his throat once more.

Theo quickly grabbed a condom and lubed up his raging on. He lined himself up and slowly entered into the kids heated walls. He tried to go in slow but feeling the insides of Stiles wrapping themselves around Theo’s cock was a lot to take in. He wanted him to get used to the fullness first but had an overwhelming urge to just thrust and push harder further inside. 

Grabbing the kid’s hips, Theo began to piston in and out. Stiles would arch him into him attempting to match his thrusts but he had a hard time keeping up since his mouth was distracted with Derek’s cock as well as Theo was battering his prostate with each thrust. 

“Theo….” Derek moaned out. ‘I’m going to cum soon.” 

Glancing up to his boyfriend, he noted his eyes were glossed over and his mouth parted open. He looked beautiful like this – enticing as his arousal peeked while shoving his enormous cock down the kid’s throat. 

“Mmm…” Stiles groaned. Theo looked down briefly at the thriving body beneath. His balls were drawn up and his rim was clenching around Theo’s cock like a vice. Derek wasn’t the only one about to cum. 

“It’s okay Sunshine. We got you.” 

Those words appeared to tip Stiles over the edge. Theo felt the teen’s warm release hit his torso as he made garbled noises with his full mouth. Feeling his anal cavity tighten around his cock and Derek moan out in ecstasy, Theo pumped his cock inside into the plant boy a few more times and then was coming himself.

Pulling his limp dick out and clasping the condom closed, Theo made quick work of tossing it. He plopped himself down on the right side of Stiles as Derek curled up on the left.

“I…. don’t have words.” Stiles sounded basically hoarse. Derek did a good job wrecking his throat. 

“It was amazing.” Derek mentioned as he nuzzled his face into Stiles neck. “Sorry I gave you up all those years ago.”

Theo smiled listening. He wasn’t jealous. He was happy. Stiles brought something to Derek that he needed. Actually, he gave something to Theo as well. He is the puzzle piece that they are lacking. Not that the two of them were not great together, it was just Stiles made it better. 

“We should definitely do this again.” Theo suggested rolling over and placing his hand on Stiles hip.

“Yes, for sure.” The teen stated enthusiastically. “Maybe like not right at this moment because I think you two broke me but later, yes!” 

Both Derek and Theo chuckled.

Theo closed his eyes and listened to Derek and Stiles talk a little. They mentioned about some things they all could do in the future – like actual dates. Theo grinned when he heard the contentedness rolling off the two of them. However, he still had concerns.

He definitely had some worries about this whole thing about Derek’s uncle wanting to bite Stiles father. This whole werewolf thing was new and hard to believe so he didn’t know what to expect. It sounded dangerous to have the father bitten but perhaps everything would work out in the end. Either way, the boy was thinking with his heart and not with his head. 

Derek probably already thought about it but it appeared they would need to get Scott involved in al this so they all could sit down with Stiles and hopefully talk some sense into the boy. If anything, the short time Theo spent with Peter, he assumed that man would want something in return and he was quite positive that Scott, Derek, and Theo would not like the price Stiles would have to play.

Theo leaned in a little more towards Stiles wrapping his arm around the kid and sighed in happiness. The intervention could wait until later. Right now, he just wanted to bask in the afterglow of the evening


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not exactly thrilled with this chapter. It was sort of rushed.

Stiles didn’t want to leave the comfort of Derek’s and Theo’s bed. He had been resting peacefully and was enjoying being enveloped between the older men. The afterglow was blissful and he was sore as fuck. He was probably not going to be able to walk straight for the next week.

He attempted to climb out of the bed and was pulled back by an arm – he wasn’t sure who it belonged to. “I have to go.” As much as he wanted to spend the night, there was no way his mom would approve it. “I need to get home. Mom will kill me otherwise.”

Theo pouted and Derek sighed. “Maybe next time?” Derek hummed and Stiles jumped a little inside. There was going to be a next time.

“Yes, definitely.” 

It was harder to leave their apartment Stiles had expected. The men pushed him against the wall before he left several times and pressed several hickeys into his skin. Stiles was positive that he was dreaming with how much attention they were bestowing upon him.

Once Stiles got himself entangled from Theo and Derek, he had the drive home that he was not really looking forward to but at least it gave him some tine to recollect the nights events. 

He still remembered the sensation of Theo sinking his cock into him as Derek fucked his throat. He had thought at the time he might briefly pass out with the ecstasy that had been tumbling through his bones. And he then had barely recovered when Derek took his turn. His ass was sore but his hole had willingly opened and gobbled up Derek’s thick cock easily. 

Arriving back home, Stiles slowly climbed out of the Jeep and felt some lube dripping out of his ass. He should have taken a shower before he left but it had been getting late and truth be told, it was a nice memento from the dicking he had just received.

He meticulously took the steps to his bedroom was excited with the notion of passing out until morning and hoping to have dreams of Theo and Derek. 

When he opened the door, Stiles spotted the animal immediately. The dark colored wolf was sitting in the middle of his room. He quickly shut his bedroom door behind him and crouched down on the floor. Stiles knew instantaneously, “Scotty!” He shrieked.

Stiles spread out his arms and the wolf lunged towards him. He enveloped him and Stiles buried his head into the side of his head.   
“I’m so glad you’re here.” He spoke into fur as he hugged his brother in his animal form more. 

Letting go, Scott bounded toward him a little more which caused Stiles to fall down onto his back. The wolf immediately jumped on top of Stiles and began licking his face.

“Hey, dude. Your tongue is slobbery and ticklish.” Stiles giggled trying to move his face to the side somewhat so he at least he wouldn’t get tongue on his lips. The pleas did nothing but encourage the animal to keep washing his face.

“AS much as this is fun, come lay down with me.” The thought of cuddling a wolf sounded awesome to Stiles. 

The animal lumbered off Stiles and jumped up onto his bed. Stiles tossed of his pants and threw on some sweats before joining the oversized dog that was currently lying in his bed. 

After placing his arm, the best, he could around the wolf, Stiles buried his nose into the furry neck. “I’m actually glad you are here. I still miss you so much.”

Stiles barely got the words out before he fell asleep.

 

Waking up, Stiles stretched and curled his toes. He immediately sensed he was alone in bed. Slowly opening his eyes, Stiles tuned to his left side and noted his brother sitting on his desk chair. He was back in his human form and was wearing a shirt and some pants that were Stiles. The top was tight on him and the pants were a little short on him.

“Hey.” Stiles said between a yawn. “Been awake long?” 

“An hour so.” Scott replied as he turned to face his brother.

Stiles sunk deeper into his pillow. “Do you have to get back?” He didn’t really want to know the answer. He wanted his brother to stay and assumed he wouldn’t be able to. 

Rubbing a hand through his hair, Scott took a deep breath. “Truthfully, I shouldn’t be here at all so yes, I need to get back.” 

Stiles processed what his brother just had. “Oh, they why are you here?” 

“Because I love you and don’t want to see anything happen to you.”

Scott slowly rose up from the chair he was sitting on and then crouched down to become eye level with Stiles. 

“What…. What are you talking about Scotty?”

“Stiles, you know what I am talking about.” He sighed. “Peter.”

Sitting up now, Stiles worried his bottom lip for a moment before speaking. “Scotty, I don’t need you protecting me and it’s my decision about dad. I want him back. 

“Fuck, you don’t think I know that? I want dad back too but I am telling you this not the way.” 

“Why? Look at you Scotty. You are strong and fast. Practically a superhero. How could you not want that for dad?” 

Scott stood up and proceeded to sit on the bed. “Firstly, it may not take, “he paused, “secondly, Peter will expect too much from you and it’s not worth the price.” 

“It’s worth it to me.” Stiles mumbled under his breath. “I miss him.”

“I know.” Scott patted Stiles on his leg. “I miss him too. I am asking you to really think about this and the consequences. Could you do that for me?” 

Stiles thought about what his brother asked. He knew he wanted to go through with it even if it meant being loyal to Peter but he should at least throw a bone at his brother and possibly ponder the decision for a bit. 

“Fine.” He mumbled.

“Thank you.” His nose scrunched. “Now, did you really sleep with both of them?” 

Sties face blushed in slight embarrassment. “You can really tell that?” 

“Yea, dude. You smell like sex and Derek. I assume the other scent is his boyfriend.” Scott explained but did appear to be put off or upset.

“Are you mad?” Part of Stile didn’t care but another part was still searching for his brother’s approval. 

The werewolf shifted on his bed slightly. “No…” He took a deep breath. “I know I should have handled things better all those years ago. I am sorry for that. He was my best friend and you are my baby brother that I was trying to look out for you.”

“I know how much you like him and Derek evidently cares about you. I can’ be mad.” Scott squeezed Stiles ankle. “I just want you to be happy.”

“He, they male me happy.” And Stiles couldn’t help smile when the memory of last night came flooding back into his head – the kissing, the sex, and really, the cuddling was so nice. 

Scott smiled. “Okay, good. Be careful. It makes me a little nervous when there is three of you and don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Me either Scotty. They really like me and we are taking things slow. It will be fine and if not,” he winked at his brother, “I will sic you on them.” 

Laughing, Scott stood up and stretched his arms towards the ceiling. “I should get back. Please think about everything I said about Peter.” 

“I will.” He said begrudgingly. “If he is so bad…” And Stiles already realized how creepy the alpha was. “Then why do you stay?” 

“I can’t leave yet Stiles. It’s hard to explain but trust me, when I can, I absolutely plan on severing ties with him – my alpha or not.” 

Stiles pondered what his brother just said. He still doesn’t know a lot about werewolf dynamics and assumed his brother has some kind pull to his pull alpha and probably felt he wasn’t strong enough to sever that connection right now. 

“Okay, I hope you can figure it out soon.” Stiles pulled his sheets off and stood up to face his brother. “I guess we both need to be careful then.”

Pulling Stiles into a hug, Scott mumbled into his head. “We do. I trust you making the right decision. Love you.” 

“Love you too.” 

Scott pulled away and slowly made his way towards the window. Stiles wanted to tell him to stay and see mom and dad but figured he had his reasons in not wanting to do so. He watched his older brother slip out the window rather gracefully and the disappear into the morning light. 

Fuck, Stiles wanted to the right thing. He didn’t want to owe Peter anything. Wanted to makes Scott proud. But more than anything, Stiles wanted his dad back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leaving on vacay in a few days so no new update next week.
> 
> Thanks for reading guys.


	23. Chapter 23

Derek stared at the house and took a deep breath while clutching the steering wheel. He had promised Scott he wouldn’t do anything stupid. And more importantly, he told him he wouldn’t just show up at the house but he couldn’t not do it. He had to see his uncle and confront him. He had too many unanswered questions that only Peter could give. 

Closing his eyes, Derek recollected the conversation that he had with Scott the day before. He had shown up at his apartment unexpectedly and wanted to talk. He evidently had just seen Stiles and had some things he wanted to discuss with Derek. 

Scott had started with an apology first. He had mentioned how he was sorry for ending their friendship and that he should have handled things differently. Derek had wanted to say that Scott should have too but he had just let him talk and get things off his chest. He talked about how he has missed Derek but believed he was doing the right thing for Stiles – that his brother had been young and needed protecting. 

They made amends but Derek wasn’t positive if they would ever get back what they once had. He was still rather bitter even though he was half to blame but he decided to just try to move on for Stiles sake and not dwell too much on the past.

After the heart to heart, Scott hesitantly bought up Peter. “So I guess you must have a lot of questions about your uncle and werewolves.”

“You could say that. I’m still processing everything. Doesn’t surprise me that my uncle was keeping secrets but this is still so… I don’t know – unbelievable.”

“I get it. I didn’t believe it until I turned for the first time.’ He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed probably trying to find he right words. “I wanted to keep Stiles safe and not get him involved in this world until I was confident that I had enough control.”

“And now… he is anyway.”

Derek could see that it pained Scott to not be able to do more for his brother. “He’s stubborn.”

“I know. You have to help me to make sure that Peter doesn’t bite my dad. We can’t let Stiles owe your uncle anything.” Pausing, he spoke once more, “besides, I’m not convinced the bite would actually heal my dad. And I don’t want to lose him completely.” 

“Listen Scott, I am not a fan of my uncle by any means but you have to give me more. I am still so in the dark here. What does he want?” Derek asked yearning for more answers.

“All I know is that he wants to grow his pack. He wants to lead and have power. He wants to control Stiles. He would practically be Peter’s pet and we can’t let that happen.”

Derek knew Scott was right. He would not hand Stiles over to his uncle even if the kid resented him for the rest of his life. It would be the right thing to do. “Okay, I’ll talk to Peter.” He had to confront his uncle and convince him to stay away from Stiles. 

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea. Peter doesn’t want a lot pf people involved right now. Give me a little time and you stick to Stiles like glue and keep him away from Peter.” And really, Derek didn’t give a shot what his uncle wanted right now. 

Derek wasn’t sure what Scott had planned but he knew he couldn’t sit around and not confront his uncle. If Scott was going to beat around the bush, then Derek was going to the source – Peter, which has now led him to where he was at the present time.

He finally found the courage to walk up to the hour and knock. 

The door swung open which had Scott on the other side, his mouth was slightly agape, “dude, I thought we agreed you wouldn’t come here.”

“I didn’t agree. I said I would keep an eye on Stiles. I have to see my uncle Scott.”

And with that request, Peter appeared behind Scott. “Well, hello dearest nephew. “He peered around Derek pursing his lips. “Alone today?”

“Yes.”

“Pity.” The man pouted. “I do so enjoy the hot one and the adorable one. They are both equally entertaining. Oh, how I wish you brought them with you.”

Derek blatantly ignored his uncle’s comment. “I’m here to talk to you.” 

“Of course, do come in.” Scott opened the door to allow Derek in. “Scott, leave us be for a few moments.”

Scott bowed his head slightly and Derek watched as he retreated upstairs. 

“Come join me in the living room.” His uncle suggested waving his hand in the direction of the other room. 

“Enough of the pleasantries. I am here to get answers and also to tell you to stay the hell away from Stiles.” 

His uncle smiled smugly. “Oh, the adorable little one. You really still have a hard on for that boy?” He grinned widely. “I can see why but I thought you were over him by now.” 

“Keep your werewolf ass away from him and his father.” Derek yelled as he crossed his arms. He wanted to try to come across strong and not meek in front of his uncle. 

“Hmm… guess we do have some things to discuss. Too late for that. The boy and I already made a deal.” His uncle callously stated as he begun to walk around the foyer. “What questions do you have? You must be brimming with them.”

Derek’s brain froze. He did have so many questions but his head went blank. “How? Why?”

“The how is relatively easy. I was bitten by a rogue alpha werewolf a couple years ago. He was a total ass.”

Derek wanted to say – have you met yourself?”

“We didn’t get along. I didn’t like submitting to his alpha ass. I killed him and became an alpha myself when that happened. It was rather liberating I might say so myself.” He stopped pacing and looked towards Derek. “That’s the gist.”

“And why not say anything?”

“Not exactly an easy conversation to bring up. Oh, by the way, I am a werewolf.”

He did make a valid point. No one would have believed him. “And now, what is it that you want?”

“A pack. I want a loyal pack.” He said succinctly. 

“And Stiles? Where does he fit in?” 

His uncle wore a smug smile. “That’s’ easy. He would be a very loyal pack member”

“By turning him into a wolf” I would never let that happen.” He would kill his un uncle first before he let that happen. 

Still smiling broadly, his uncle replied “No, he is fun being human. I have other plans for your little boy.” He then paused before speaking again. “And really Derek, you’re not strong enough to take me anyway. I made a deal with him and there are no take backs.” 

“Fuck you, he is just a kid. He’s only agreeing to this because he is desperate. He’s not thinking straight.” 

Now Derek began to pace around. He couldn’t let this happen. And Peter was probably right, Derek presumedly wouldn’t have the strength to take down Peter. Perhaps if he got Scott to help, yes but would there enough be enough time to formulate any kind of plan?

“Desperate times mean desperate measures.” He said nonchalantly. He didn’t care about Stiles. He only cared about what he could gain from this deal. 

“Take me instead. Bite me instead.” Derek let the word fall before he knew what he was saying. “Leave Stiles out of this. Take me and break whatever deal you have with him.” He was practically pleading with his uncle. It might be stupid to offer himself up but he was running out of options. And this route could possibly buy some time as well.

Peter grinned widely, almost like he was expecting Derek to offer himself up like this. “Well, well, what an interesting proposition. I just may need to take you up on this offer dear nephew.” 

Derek gulped. He sure as hell hoped he knew what he was doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is a little shorter than usual. 
> 
> Honestly guys, I am starting to lose my creative juices with this fic. I am having a hard time writing it lately so things are going to speed up in this so I can go ahead and complete this for all you devoted readers.


	24. Chapter 24

“You did what?” Theo yelled at his boyfriend. 

Derek just stood there and stared back blankly at Theo. Running his hand through his hair, he let out a big sigh, “I asked my uncle to bite me so he would stay away from Stiles.” 

“I heard that. I mean, what were you thinking?” He asked as he paced the bedroom slightly. He could almost underrated where Derek was coming from but didn’t mean he had to like it or approve of his idiotic action. 

Huffing, Derek responded. “What was I supposed to do Theo? I was trying to come up with a way for my uncle for not interacting with Stiles not to not bite his father. It seemed like a good way to buy some way to buy some time until I figure out to do.” 

“I don’t know Derek. I get it. You’re trying to protect Stiles. I wish there was anther way. Your uncle kind of terrifies me.” Not many people have that affect on Theo. He can usually hold his own but than man has the creep factor personified. He would rather not interact with him. 

“I don’t like it either.” Derek said as took a seat on the bed. I was able to convince him to wait 72 hours. I told him I wanted to break the news to Stiles and be with you one last time while being human,”  
Theo smiled a little. Sitting down next to Derek, Theo patted his leg gently. “And he bought that?”

“He did actually. He told me if I didn’t show up to his place in exactly three day, he was going to Stiles and there would be nothing I could to do stop it.” 

“So we have three days to come up with a plan?” It wasn’t a lot but it was something. They had to try to stop Peter some way or another.”

“Yep and Scott will help.” Derek interjected as he placed his hand on top of Theo’s and squeezed. “And just remember, whatever happens, I love you and that will never change.”

Theo’s smile grew wider. He wasn’t so much worried about Derek’s feelings changing towards him but whatever Peter might expect of Derek. “I love you too. We’ll figure it out.” 

 

Two hours later, Theo had fairly much calmed himself down enough to make some food. Derek had already reached out to Scott to make plans to get together. Unfortunately, the kid was on a tight leash with Peter so he had said it was going to be extremely difficult to get away but he was going to try. 

After the chat with Scott, Derek had become a little more edge since the kid had told him he didn’t trust Peter’s word on staying away from Stiles even with Derek’s deal. His boyfriend agreed that his uncle was not always the most trustworthy so now he was concerned that Peter had some kind of sinister plan to have both of them join his pack.

It didn’t sound off kilter but Theo didn’t know what to say to calm his boyfriend down. He left to go on run and replied when he got back, he would call Stiles and tell him everything and then find a way to stick together for the next few days. 

Banging on the door brought Theo out of his thoughts. “Derek Hale! You asshole!!” Stiles voice rang through the other side of the door. The kid had found out. “Open the door!” 

Theo quickly strolled from the kitchen to let him in. This was not going to be a pleasant conversation and he hoped Derek would get home soon. 

“Hi Sunshine.” Theo greeted as he looked upon the tear streaked face. Theo had to wonder if the kid ever smiled. Well, he did after he orgasmed anyway. 

“Don’t Sunshine me. Where is he?” He demanded as he pushed his way into the apartment. “Derek?” He called out once more.

Closing the door, Theo took a deep breath. “He’s not here. He went out for a run and will be back shortly.” 

“How convenient.” He huffed. “He’s going to ruin my life again and he’s not here.” 

Theo arched his eyebrow and stared at the teen. His hair was mussed and his eyes were red but he still looked adorable. “Sit down. Let’s talk about this.” 

“Talk about how Derek is a backstabbing asshole? Sure.” He replied sarcastically as he plopped on the sofa.” 

Theo shook his head and took a seat next to Stiles. “Sunshine….” He wanted to be careful on what he said. He tried to choose his words carefully. “Derek loves you.” 

And there was the dramatic eye roll. “He does. Believe it or not, he is trying to do the right thing for you. You may not see it but he is.”

“By taking away the only opportunity I have to get my dad back? How’s that the right thing?” He sniffled while he took the right sleeve of his shirt to wipe away a stray tear.

Theo cleared his throat. “I’m not going to pretend what it’s like to have gone through what you have. I’m sure sucks beyond words but can you try to see it where we, even your brother is coming from? We all care about you and think this not the right way to approach this. The bite might not cure your dad and no matter the outcome, you’ll be with Peter in some capacity.”   
“But it’s my decision. No one should be able to take that away from me. This is what I want.” 

He felt for Stiles. He understood him being so adamant in wanting his dad better and not having anyone get in his way towards his end goal. “Okay but do you think this is what your dad would want for you? If he gets better and realizing that he is only because you gave yourself over to some psycho werewolf? Do you think that he will be happy with what you did with your life? That you did that from him? My guess is he will feel guilty and wished that his son didn’t make such a sacrifice.”

“I…” Stiles was searching for words. Perhaps Theo got him to rethink this for a bit. “I guess. I just want my dad back.”

“I know Sunshine but this isn’t the way. And maybe, just maybe there is a nicer werewolf out there could help.” He was perhaps grasping for straws but Theo was willing to say almost anything right now.

The kid snorted, “maybe.” He stood up. “I’m still not happy that Derek went behind my back though.”

“He’s just super worried about you. And he really wants to find a way to take his uncle down. I’m sure we could use your help.” 

Theo looked upon the teen as the words penetrated his head. 

“I don’t know. Still a little upset.”

He understood that. “Derek should be back soon. I know he wants to talk to you. He wanted to be the one to tell you.”

Stiles chuckled slightly. “Well, Peter beat him with the news telling me our deal was off.”

“Sorry.” He was a little surprised since Derek made it sound that he would get to talk to Stiles first. Perhaps that’s what Peter wanted though – maybe he wanted to find a way to cause more friction.

“Hmm, it’s fine. I think for now, I’ll just go.” Stiles said as he begun to walk towards the door.  
“Are you sure? Derek really wants to see you.” And Theo wasn’t convinced the kid was okay. He still seemed a little off. 

The teen stilled for a moment and looked towards Theo. “Just have him call me or stop by in a bit. I need to process this. I’m still a little upset. I want some space for a bit.”

“Okay.” Theo replied as he watched Stile leave. 

Once the door shut, Theo sighed. He hoped he did the right thing allowing Stiles to leave. Maybe he should have insisted that he wait until Derek showed up. The kid was not happy with the turn of events. He hoped that he wouldn’t be able to change Peter’s mind once more and muddle things up.

Theo knew Stiles yeaned to have his father well and hoped that he understood that they are all on his side and that he won’t try to do anything more stupid. They need him to help them with stopping Peter and not get his feelings in the way about his father. 

Sitting back down on the couch, Theo blew out some air and wondered what life would be like if Derek in fact was bitten or even Theo himself for that matter. How would their lives change? Would it be cool to have super strength and hearing? Perhaps being a wolf wouldn’t be the worse thing in the world. Maybe being bit would actually improve some things. 

Theo shook his head trying to get that idea of his head. That was not important now. They had to focus on ensuring that Stiles stays safe and that Peter doesn’t go back on his word. And then get the alpha werewolf out of the picture. Because if Derek did indeed become a wolf, he was fairly positive he wouldn’t want to answer to his uncle. 

Which made Theo ponder – what would it be like to be an alpha wolf? The one who is charge. Now, that was some interesting ideas to throw around. Who would then become the next alpha if Peter was killed?


	25. Chapter 25

Stiles stared at his father who was in his usual position on the sofa. His eyes watching the TV but still appearing with no recognition a s to what was going on around him. 

“Sorry dad.” Stiles sighed as he wiped away a single tear that formed around his left eye. “I thought I had a way to fix you but it’s not going to work.” And Stiles wanted it to work so bad. Derek took a way his choice and he was angry. 

Stiles was trying to really hard to see the preceptive from everyone else but it was difficult since all he really wanted was for his dad to come back to hm. 

Strolling over towards his dad, Stiles leaned down to peck him on his forehead and whispered, “I’ll never give up.”

“I sure hope not. He needs you too much.” The voice rang out causing Stile startle slightly. Looking up, he saw his brother standing there. “Hey dad.” He said as walked to stand next to Stiles.

“What are you doing here?” Stiles was glad to see Scott but he was surprised as well. 

His brother smiled and wrapped his arm around him to pull him into a side hug. “Wanted to see you and make sure you were okay.”

Leaning into his brother, Stile spoke. “I am happy you’re here but I thought it was hard for you to get away from Peter.”

“It is. I shouldn’t be here but I couldn’t stay away. I had to be here and needed to talk to you.” 

Stiles pulled away from the embrace. “I already know what Derek did. You can save your breath.” 

Scotty’ s face tuned to remorse. “I don’t agree with what Derek did but I understand why. He was trying to protect you and now we all have to look out for each other.” 

“What do you want from me? All I wanted was for dad to be back. I don’t know what I am supposed to do.” Stiles almost yelled as he felt the tears beginning to form once more.

“I want you to trust me and Derek. We’re trying to come up with a plan to stop Peter from giving Derek the bite and to keep you safe.”

“Which is?” 

Scotty ran his finger throngs his hair and sighed. “That’s the problem. We haven’t totally figured it out yet. Derek’s supposed to be here soon but I wanted to talk to you first.” 

“About?” Stiles asked more harshly than he meant to but he was still so incredibly frustrated with everything. If he couldn’t help his dad, then he wanted this whole mess with Peter to go away. 

“It’s hard to explain since you’re not a wolf but I will.” 

His brother took a few deep breaths while looking towards their dad and then back to Stiles. “Remember how I was afraid to be around you when I first turned” Stiles nodded his head.

“I was afraid to be close to you since I thought I might hurt you? I sequestered myself from your life and ended up hurting you even more.” 

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Scotty continued. “I discovered something. Peter told us to find an anchor – to find something that grounds us. Find that thing we can latch onto to keep us grounded and in control of our wolf.” 

“And you found your anchor?” Stiles asked curiously. 

Hs brother nodded his head. “It took me a bit to figure it out but then I realized it was so obvious.”

“What Is it?”

Scotty grinned. “You.” He paused. “Stiles. you are my anchor. You are the one who has always kept e grounded. I was able to show up here in wolf form and control myself in order to spend the night with you. I’m comfortable around you. You make my wolf better.” 

“I don’t know what to say.” Stiles was literally blown away. He couldn’t find the words. He’s his brother’s anchor? It was flattering and amazing at the same time. 

“You don’t have to say anything. I just wanted you to know and how you fit into my wolf’s life.”

“Thanks Scotty.” 

Stiles stepped closer to his brother once more and pulled back into a hug. “It means a lot to me that you feel that way. I’ll do my best to continue to be the bestest anchor ever to my wolf.” 

Scott snorted. “Not exactly how it works but you’ll be great.” He pulled off looking at Stiles and placed his hands on his shoulders. “First up, is not leaving you alone. As I mentioned Derek should be here any minute now. I’m going to try to keep tabs on Peter’s movements.” 

“Okay. I really caused a mess.” Stiles said sheepishly. He felt bad getting everyone wrapped up in his mess. He wanted his dad back and now Derek put himself on the line for him. Scotty’s life could be in danger. He was a selfish idiot. 

“Hey, don’t say that. Yes, this is fucked up but Peter was going to find a way somehow. I heard him more than once say he wanted his nephew to be a part of his pack. I saw him linger more than once over a picture I had of you in my room. Perhaps this wasn’t how his plan was going to go but I believe this was his goal the whole time.”

There was some clapping coming across the room that made both of the boys look towards the unexpected noise. “And here Scott, I thought your brother was the smart one.” Peter said with a large grin.

Stiles instinctively took a step back. He wanted to be as far a way from the werewolf as possible.

“Peter, what are you doing here?” Scott asked.

“Well, one of my betas keeps disappearing and I was searching for him.” He licked his lips, ‘looks like I found him.” 

Peter inched closer to the brothers. 

“Peter, please leave Stiles alone. I’ll go with you.”

The wolf laughed. “Oh Scott, that ship has sailed. You should know once I have mind set, I like to follow through with the plan.” 

Stiles gulped. 

“Peter, Derek has agreed to let you give him the bite. Stiles doesn’t have anything to do with this anymore.” Scott evidently was trying to get the wolf to change his mind.

“I found your brother rather adorable especially when he is sprawled out on my bed. He is rather delectable.” 

Scott growled and ran towards Peter. “You bastard.” He tried to swing at the alpha but he had quicker reflexes and grabbed his hand and bent it backwards. Scott let out a scream as his bones snapped. 

“Stupid boy.” Peter snarled as Scott cradled his injured hand.

The wolf strolled near Stiles dad who had been oblivious as to what had been going around him. “Sweetheart, I can still bite him.”

“And what do you expect in return?” Stiles sputtered out.

“Oh, that’s right. You’re under the false impression that just because I told you our deal was off meant you were no longer to be mine. That part still stands.” 

Stiles shook his head. “No. I won’t be your pet.” He wanted to state those words more firmly than he did.

“Too late for that. Get over here.” He yelled which caused Stiles to jump in fear.

“Stay away from him.” Scott called out who appeared to be recovered from his injury. 

Peter laughed. “You are no position to call out threats.”

“Maybe not but we are.” Derek’s voice called out.

Stiles glanced over to where Scott was and noted both Derek and Theo were there. He breathed in a sigh of relief. Thank God the cavalry had arrived. Maybe they had a chance after all. 

“Ooh, now this has gotten more interesting.” Peter cooed.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there was no update last week guys.

Derek sat at the kitchen table with an ice pack pressed to the back of his head. His left arm ached all the way from his wrist to his shoulder. It wasn’t broken but it was probably sprained. He shifted on the chair and winced slightly in pain. He definitely had gotten his ass handed to him but at least he wasn’t dead.

It was stupid believing he had a chance to go up against his uncle. The alpha was strong and tossed Derek to the side like he was a rag doll. It hadn’t been fun being tossed into a wall.

Theo hadn’t liked the sight either. He jumped on the back on Peter and tried to scratch his eyes. It was rather effective move but which allowed Scott to kick the wolf in the stomach. Peter stumbled slightly but the onslaught only appeared to slow him down briefly. 

Peter was able to shove Theo off of him and his boyfriend fell to the floor with an ompf. He then handily pushed Scott hard enough that the beat wolf threw the air and landed against an opposite wall.   
During the melee, Derek had noted that Stiles had somehow got his father squirreled away to safety. However, Stiles lack of presence hadn’t escaped Peter as well. 

“How are you feeling?” Scott asked quietly as he took a seat across from Derek. 

Hs former best friend looked rough around the edges but due to his advanced healing, he didn’t appear to be much worse from wear. 

“Okay, I guess.” And really it was a hard question to answer. He was beat up and somehow his uncle was dead. 

Scott averted his eyes from Derek and took a deep sigh. “Sorry about your uncle. I did what I had to do.”

“I know.” Derek responded.

Peter was never very likable and Derek knew he had some sinister plans that involved most people that were part of Derek’s life. He wasn’t that upset that the bastard was pout in his place but it was still weird to think that he was no more as well. 

“I… I moved the body.” Scott mumbled and Derek was sure he caught a glimpse of the boys new color of red. 

“Thanks.” 

Derek took another deep breath recollecting all the pieces that came together in Peter’s demise. He wa stronger and smarter but they were more determined.

Once they all realized, Peter was going to go after Stiles, he also deduced that they all felt the need to protect the boy. And with that as their motivation, the three of them would be more determined than ever to take his uncle down. 

Once Peter took off across the house, Derek called out to Theo and Scott. “We need to be smart since we won’t win on brawn alone.” The others nodded. 

Hell, Derek might end up dead but he sure as hell as was going to do everything in his power to keep Stiles safe.

Hearing a noise, brought Derek back to the present. He looked up and noted Theo was grabbing some water from the fridge.

His boyfriend had been relativity quiet choosing to comfort Stiles. Derek had thought he had received a gash over his right brow but there was nothing there. His hair was rumpled though and his shirt was torn with shreds resembling claw marks.

“Are you okay?” Derek asked while looking at his boyfriend’s left side where some of the shirt had red stains. 

“Yes.” He stated absently. “It’s fine. Just a scratch.” 

“Okay. If you need me to look at it, I will.”

Theo shook his head. “Nah, it’s fine. Just grabbing the kid some water.”

Derek apprised him up and down and took his word for it. If Theo sad he was fine, then he was fine.

“Tell Stiles we’ll be there in a few minutes.” Scott interjected.

Theo acknowledged the comment and walked back out of the kitchen. 

Scott rapped his fingers on the table for a few moments before speaking. “Hope he’s okay.” 

“Stiles?” The teen seemed shaken and definitely scared but he was fairly positive the boy wasn’t injured.  
The wolf shook his head. “No, I mean your boyfriend. He smells a little off and he was alone with Peter for a few minutes.”

Derek took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Through his throbbing head pain, he brought up what happened once more. 

The three of them had ran after Peter who had quickly cornered Stiles in a back bedroom. The alpha had his clawed hand around the teen’s throat. Stiles had looked scared and damn if the whole idea of being smart was just thrown at the window. 

“Peter, please let him go.” Scott had begged.

“You three seem to think I am a fool.”

Derek was ragging inside. “Peter.” He had stepped closer to his uncle. “You said you wanted me. Let him go and take me.”

Derek held out his right arm in a peace offering as he heard Theo call out,” no Derek.”

Peter looked at him somewhat disbelievingly. “You’re not lying anyway.” He had quickly pushed Stiles away who lost his footing and proceeded to fall onto the floor.

He immediately felt the harsh tug from his uncle to pull his closer to him. “Run Stiles.” Derek yelled as his arm was being brought up to Peter’s mouth. He just hoped the boy listened and got the hell out of here. 

“You don’t know how long I have been waiting for this.” 

“I hate you.” Derek hissed out. 

“You’ll learn to love me once you’re my beta.” Peter purred in excitement. 

“Fat chance asshole.” Derek said right when he began to feel his uncle’s fangs against his wrist. 

He quickly glanced over to Scott who nodded his head. 

Derek only had a split second. He kicked Peter as heard as he could in his crotch. The wolf howl and seethed but it was enough for him to let go of Derek. Scott was able to leap over with claws out and pushed Peter down.

His uncle lost his breath for a minute but rebounded instantaneously. “You want to play?” 

His eyes turned red and easily grabbed Derek by his shirt and tossed him across the room and he landed with a thud in the doorway. Derek tried to recover quakily but he wasn’t able to get up enough in time before Scott was flung towards him. 

Derek had tried to move out of the way but he couldn’t do it time. Before Scott landed him, Derek saw from the corner of his eye, that Theo had something in his hand and was going to hit Peter over the head.

He hadn’t seen the result since he had the wind kicked out of him when Scott landed on top of him.

By the time Derek came back on line, he got up and ran back into the bedroom. He paused – Peter was dead on the floor. Theo was gripping Peter’s hands and Scot was covered in blood.

Upon further inspection, he noted Peter’s throat was slit open. 

“How?” Derek asked surprisingly.

Scott swallowed. “Somehow Theo got a hit on him. It took me a minute or two to come to. I hit my head on the door jamb I think.” 

Derek glanced at his boyfriend who he now noted was covered in some blood too. He also appeared relativity calm. “Are you okay? How did you get the upper hand?”   
“Fine. Lucky hit I guess.” His boyfriend said. “It’s done. I’m going to find Stiles.” 

Scott was right, perhaps Theo was slightly off. And he still couldn’t believe that those two overpowered Peter but it didn’t matter since Theo was right – it was over. 

“I’ll talk to him later. Maybe it’s the shock or something.” 

“Probably.” Scott shrugged his shoulders.

Derek stood up. He wanted to seek out Stiles. He looked over to Scott, “are you going to bite your dad?” He wondered.

“I don’t know yet. Stiles will want me too. Maybe. If I do, I will need to be honest with my mom first.”

Derek agreed. “I’m going to check on those two.” 

Both and he Scott walked upstairs to Stiles room. Both he and Theo were curled up together on the bed. It appeared that Stiles was asleep and Derek decided he wouldn’t mind a nap either. 

Theo turned to look at Derek and Scott. “He shouldn’t be alone.” 

“I agree. I can take him back to campus but it is a long ride.” 

“don’t be ridiculous Scott. He can come stay with us. Will grab a pizza and I think we could all use a shower.” 

“Are you sure?”

Derek clasped Scott’s shoulder. “Positive. Like you said, the campus is not near by and besides, you probably have some alpha stuff to take care of.”   
“Thanks man. I know he’ll be in good hands.”

“He will be.” 

Derek smiled. They might not be perfect but the three of them were good together. And now with Peter out of the picture – they all can move on and hopefully live a more normal life together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not exactly thrilled with this chapter - mostly I was going back and forth with what I wanted to do with Peter's character. I hope you guys are not too disappointed with not actually see Peter bite the dust. I sort of wanted to leave an air mystery to that. 
> 
> One more to go.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you guys for the support.
> 
> This fic has been somewhat erratic the last couple of months and I apologize. There may have been a rush to the finish but I want you to know this ending is always how I planned it.

Theo splashed water on his face. He felt flustered and hot but yet chilled at the same time. He ran hot but his whole entire body trembled like he couldn’t get warm enough. And his muscles ached. Fucked, he felt he was run into by a huge truck. 

Derek had been so worried that he insisted to go out to buy some medicine. Theo had told him more than once not to bother but after the fifth time of asking and seeing the concern on Derek’s face, Theo told him to go. It was probably for the best for him not to be here right now.

And as much as his body sensed like it had been put through the wringer, he almost felt revigorated as well. It was contrasting emotions and it was getting extremely harder to reconcile the different sensation that flowed through his bones. He assumed it wouldn’t take long to feel like his old self again or least close enough.

Glancing at the mirror above the sink, Theo’s eyes were bloodshot and his skin was pale. He hadn’t slept much in the last few days – ever since Peter. It wasn’t for lack of trying. He just couldn’t get his restless body to settle down enough to slumber through the night. He hoped that would change soon as well. 

Hearing a knock at the door brought Theo out of his haze for a moment. 

“Derek? Theo?” The kid called out. 

Shit! He forgot that Stiles was going to come over. He was going to cancel. This wasn’t a good time. He should tell him to leave – tell the boy he was under the weather and come back another time but yet he needed him to stay.  
“Coming.” He yelled as he quickly took a deep breath. He could do this. He could stay in control for a little while longer with Stiles here. He could do this. 

He opened the door to see Stiles standing there. Sunshine was more fitting for the boy today. He looked more rested than usual and almost seemed happy. For once the kid didn’t look like he was in distress and was going to go off and do something stupid. 

“Hey….” He stopped once he got a good look at Theo. “Are you okay? You don’t look so good.” 

Theo nodded. It was almost easier to not use words. “Feeling a little sick.”

“Oh, I should leave.”

The kid’s face tuned sour. “It’s fine. Derek went to get me some medicine. And he’ll want to see you.”

The teen fidgeted and took his thumb nail to his bottom lip and bit down. “Are you sure?”

Fuck, he wasn’t sure but what was that? He could smell Stiles like really smell him. The boy’s fragrance of cinnamon and honey. He also wafted underlying aroma of medicine and was that sex? 

Theo’s body was wrecked with a sensory overload that he was not expected. For a moment, he thought he was going to throw up and now – fuck, he wants to bury his nose deep into Stiles neck and never let go.

“It’s fine.” He should tell him to go. Tell him to leave until he gets more in control of his body but yet deep inside, he wants. He yearns for the boy to be close to him.

“Okay.” He agrees hesitantly as he steps inside. The boy has somewhat good instincts that he should have listened to right now. Theo knows he won’t hurt the kid but he is not quite sure yet what exactly he might do. The draw is too hard to resist to not be near him.

Stiles looked around the apartment seeming still a little uncomfortable.” So Scott and I are going to have a sit down with our mom. We’re going to tell her everything and we hope she’s on board with Scotty giving dad the bite.” He grinned widely. “I’m gong to get my dad back and I couldn’t be happier.” 

“That’s great Sunshine. “Theo replied as his nostrils flared. He smells so good. Theo might not be able to keep control. 

Theo closed his eyes and inhaled. The control was slipping It was harder than he thought but part of him didn’t care. This was what he wanted – he needed to the kid to be with him, with him and Derek. But was this right way? 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” The teen asked perplexed as he gazed upon Theo.

“Actually, starting to feel better.” 

Was that fang seeping through this top gum? He took his tongue and rubbed it along the sharp tooth – yep, it was a fang.

“Theo, what happened?” Stiles asked as his mouth opened in awe or terror as he caught a glimpse of the claws that were now coming out of his fingertips. “Was it Peter?” He asked as he took a step back.

And yes, it was, Peter bit him before he bit the dust. It had been an easy, quick ask and the alpha hadn’t even debated the notion. He hadn’t hesitated creating another beta, however the man had probably hoped to live to see his creation. 

“It was and now I am starting to feel amazing.” His body seems to be adapting to the change more readily now.

“Does… does Derek know?”

“Not yet.” Derek won’t be pleased but he will eventually understand.

The kid glanced at the door like he was toying with the options he had available to him. It was cute. Despite the changes, Theo was still faster than him. 

“Umm, maybe I should go until you feel better or until you talk to Derek anyway.”

Anxiety was pouring off the kid and that wouldn’t do. He had to make sure that Stiles knew he didn’t want to hurt him. He just yearned to have the boy – to ensure that no one else but he and Derek would ever have him. 

“You’re scared. I’m not going to hurt you.”

Stiles flinched ever so slightly. He didn’t believe him. “I promise Sunshine. This isn’t totally how I planned it but since you’re here, I’ll make it work.”

“Theo. You’re freaking me out a little.” He mentored as he took another step back. “It took Scotty a little time to figure things out and to make sure he had control over his shift. Maybe you just need some time and then we can talk.” 

Theo closed his eyes and inhaled. He could the smell anxiety still pouring of the boy. He didn’t want to scare him but he wasn’t listening and not believing him.

“I’m just…” Stiles pointed towards the door. “Going to go.” 

The teen turned quickly and bolted towards the door but Theo was quicker. He grabbed the smaller and less weak teen easily around his waist. He used his other hand that now was clawed to grasp the kid’s throat. Stiles reached up to try to pull his hand away but he was no match for Theo as the wolf inside of him was now coming to the surface even more. 

Stiles heartbeat was beating faster now. “Theo, please…” He begged.

‘I told you I wasn’t going to hurt you.” Theo whispered in his ear. He clutched his throat a little harder and could feel his Adam’s apple bobbling. He slowly dragged the boy over towards the couch. Stiles tried to plant his feet on the ground but he didn’t have the strength to stop Theo.  
Theo sat down and pulled Stiles onto his lap. The teenage squirmed to try to get loose but Theo was able to keep him steady with both his arms. He flailed his limbs for a few moments and then stopped probably assuming he wasn’t going to be able to break free.

“What do you want?” He asked as Theo noted some tears falling down his cheeks.

“You.” He swallowed. “We all can be together and you’ll never want to leave.” 

“But you already had me.” The boy hiccupped.

He supposes he did bit now that he is wolf – he yearns for more. He has an urge to bite and stake a claim. “But this will be better. This will bring us closer together.” He whispered along the left shell of his ear.

Theo sensed his fangs protrude once more from his gums. The boy squirmed again as Theo used the hand wrapped around his throat to tilt his head to give him better access to his pale neck. He licked his licks once before leaning in towards the skin. He heard the screams when he first sank his incisors in but the yells had died when once he was done biting. The teen flopped over seemingly passed out and Theo couldn’t help but smile when he saw the beautiful bite mark with blood dripping from it on his neck. He shuddered as the bond quickly3 took a hold. 

Taking a deep breath, Theo inhaled the deep scent of the boy now. The anxiousness was gone – it was covered by some sourness and contentness. It wasn’t Theo’s original intention to bite and claim without his consent but he had smelled so delicious and the opportunity had presented itself. And the wolf couldn’t resist. 

He gingerly repositioned the teen so that his head lay on his lap. He began to stroke his hair as the door opened signaling Derek’s arrival back home. He was beginning to wonder what was taking Derek so long since the store was not that far. 

Once the door closed, he glanced over to the couch where Theo held Stiles and his eyebrow arched in confusion. Perhaps he still had some blood droplets around his mouth or maybe he noted the bruise on Stiles neck. 

“What happened? Is everything okay?” He asked in a concerned tone crouching down in front of them. 

“Yes, everything will be fine Derek.” He looked at Stiles sleeping form and back to his boyfriend. “Promise me you won’t be angry.”

Derek ran his fingers through his hair and swallowed deeply. “Okay. Tell me what’s going on. Is Stiles hurt?”

“No.” He practically mewled. “He’s perfect.” And will always be that way now. He will be protected from now. He won’t fall into any more spirals under Theo’s watch. 

“Okay….” His boyfriend said hesitantly, almost not believing Theo. 

“I have to tell you something Derek. I need you to understand.” He had to get Derek to understand, He loved him and could not lose him.

He shifted his position on the floor. “What’s going on babe? You’re scaring me.” 

“Peter turned me before he died.”

“He did what?” He asked jumping up and clenching his fists. “He bit you?” 

Theo nodded. “Yes.” 

Derek began pacing in front of him. “I asked him to.”

He stopped in his tracks and glared back at Theo. “Why? Why would you do that?” 

“Derek, I wanted to know what it was like. I wanted to feel the strength and the power. I’ll be able to heal and most importantly, I can protect you guys.”  
Derek shook his head in disbelief. “I thought about it and did research once we found about Scott. I knew you would never agree with my decisions and I am sorry I went behind your back but not sorry that I asked him to bite me.” 

“Theo… I’m trying to understand but you don’t have to do that. You were perfect the way you were.”

Theo smiled. “Thank you but had to do it Derek. I had to for Stiles.”

Derek looked at the sleeping form. “What did you do?”

“I did what I had to do Derek. I bit him.”

“What?” His voiced raised an octave. “You fucking bit him?” 

“Relax Derek. I can’t turn him into a werewolf. “He smiled at the boy on his lap as he still caressed his hair. “

Derek took a seat across from him. “Then what?”

“I claimed him. Basically, it means that Stiles and I will be bonded. Well have a connection to each other that can never be broken. I will know when he is in trouble or in pain. You have to understand Derek, he needs this. “He did this for Stiles so the boy would not tumble over the edge. 

“We could have talked about this – all of this Theo.”

“I know but I knew you wouldn’t agree and seriously, I wasn’t going to do it this way but he showed up and I couldn’t help myself.” 

Derek didn’t say anything as he stared back at Theo. “Nothing will change Derek. Everything will stay the same thing. I promise.” 

“I wish I could believe you.” The blip in his heart told Theo that he didn’t believe him. He will though. It will just take his boyfriend some time. 

“Please tell me you still love me and are willing to still try.”

His boyfriend did hesitate before answering. “Yes, I love you. I just need time to process all of this.” His hands gestured widely.

His heartbeat remained constant while sating his love. Derek definitely was on the fence with all of this. It wasn’t perfect or ideal. Theo wanted to plan it better but now will adapt. 

Stiles was never leave him because of the bond that they share and Derek will never leave Stiles because of the love he had always harbored for the kid. The three of them would be together forever and really that was what was most important. Their dynamic may not be normal but they would be happy and together as a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe Theo is still a good guy. He just made a questionable decision and he believes he did what was best for Stiles and for Derek as well.
> 
> Thanks again for following me on this journey. There been some ups and downs but overall, I am mostly pleased. 
> 
> Untl next tine guys :)

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think? I have written about 4 1/2 chapters so far so I might be a little slow on the updates until I get a little further ahead, 
> 
> For some reason I really wanted to write a Derek/Theo relationship and there will be lots of different things going on with this story. As of right now, it might have an open ending but I haven't completely settled on that yet.


End file.
